El Misterio del Templo de Ryujin
by Randa1
Summary: Tomoe y Misao frente a duras situaciones, Aoshi y Makoto protegiendo lo mas querido.El final de una etapa editado capitulo
1. Un Chico muy especial

El misterio del templo de Ryujin

Por Randa

Cap 1

 Un chico muy especial

Agradeciendo a todos ustedes que me siguieron mientras escribia mis loqueteras en Cambios, y esperando que les guste esta idea, publico este fic con mucho cariño

Para los efectos esta ambientada en tiempo actual

En cuanto a disclaimers.. bueno ya saben, para que cansarme escribiendo

De una les digo este fic es un Soujiro/ Misao/ Aoshi, en un futuro es posible que le ponga algo de lemon, pero muy suave, son las cuatro de la mañana y gente, me estoy durmiendo, pero de que bajaba este fic hoy, lo bajaba

Que lo disfruten

Y a ver de a como nos toca

Bueno diosito, ya sabes......

Conoci a Soujiro y a Tsuki el mismo dia, y aunque parezca increible, los perdi al mismo tiempo, por eso se me hace imposible ahora el recordar a el uno sin el otro

Viajaba a casa de mi padre luego de concluir mis estudios de secundaria, Realice mi ultimo año de estudios estudios en la ciudad de California, donde vivia mi tio Hajime.

Fue en parte por insistencia de el y en parte por mi deseo de ser mas independiente. Siempre fui mimada y protegida, mas por eso no menos capaz de valerme por mi misma, en parte por mi carácter y en parte por la frialdad de mi padre que siempre me impulso a no depender de nadie sentimentalmente

Ocasionalmente tuve una que otra ilusion o algun que otro coqueteo; nunca tuve novio formal y nunca habia tenido un  perro.

Por eso cuando ellos llegaron a mi vida, los recibi con alegria, fue bueno que para variar, alguien necesitara de mi

Bien, decidi volver a casa en el regalo de graduación de tio Hajime, un convertible color negro. El siempre fue muy especial conmigo, trabaja en la fuerzas armadas, y siempre – a diferencia de mi padre-, me a mostrado un cariño calido y acogedor.., cielos, algunas veces soñaba que el era mi padre

Siempre pendiente de mi como por ejemplo, al poco tiempo de mi llegada, durante una visita al colegio, el llego a la conclusión de que yo no vestia tan elegante como mis compañeras 

No era que yo vistiese pobremente, solo que mi padre siempre me impuso mi estilo de vestir, algo que ni con todo su tiempo de casados Okon, mi madrastra, pudo cambiar

El no solo renovo mi guardarropa, tambien se cercioro que mensualmente recibiese catalogos de las mejores tiendas y verificaba que mi guardarropa estuviese surtido a mi gusto

- No te preocupes por tu padre – me decia-, yo me encargo de el

Pues llegando a casa, decidi comprar alguna chucheria en un negocio a orillas del camino.

Decia eso porque mi padre era un hombre estricto, según las historias que me contaba Tio Jaime, mi padre en su juventud fue todo un playboy, casanova , alma de todas las fiestas.., sip, cambio radicalmente después de la muerte de mi madre, mi tio siempre decia que parte de Hiko murio con Omasu ese dia

Mi madre murio en yun accidente de trafico cuando tenia dos años, junto con la esposa de tio jaime,  por lo que no recuerdo mucho de ella, y eso creo que es el unico que mi padre y yo podemos hacer sin que nuestros caracteres choquen, recordarla

Aun después que mi padre se volvio a casar, con Okon, creo que nunca se recuperara del todo de la muerte de mama.

Okon nunca intento ocupar su lugar en mi vida, se convirtió en una amiga que hizo menos solitaria la vida en esa casa, que aunque no me faltaba nada material y todos mis caprichos eran cumplidos, siempre senti la ausencia de papa, encerrado en su mundo.

Y alejandome de esa atmosfera asfixiante es que decidi a aceptar la oferta de tio Jaime de vivir con el mi ultimo año de secundaria, antes de iniciar mi vida universitaria

Encontre en lka tienda una linda mascada que sabia que Okon adoraria y sali al estacionamiento, ya estaba cerca de casa

Cuando salia rumbo  a mi auto, oigo un escandalo en el estacionamiento

Un grupo de vagos molestaban a un pobre cachorro, lo tenian amarrado con una cuerda y le golpeaban a fin de hacer que se molestara, mas era todo lo contrario, el famélico perrito solo lloraba ya que la debilidad le impedia moverse

-espere!! – le dije-, vaa matar al pobre cachorro

- Yo hago con mi perro lo que me de la gana – respondio el hombre de mala manera-, largate – dijo antes de dar otro tiron a la cuerda que ataba al perrito arrancandole otro quejido

- Pero no lo puede maltratar asi, pobrrecillo

- Mira, deja de molestar o sino..- dijo amenazante el sujeto, mas alguien lo interrumpio

- Algun problema?

- Era un joven como de 23 años, piel clara, cabellos castaños, era tan guapo que me sonroje de golpe

- Ehh si.. pues que este pobre cachorro esta muy mal – dije nerviosa

- Mira, no te metas en lo que no te llaman – dijo el hombre del perro

- Cuanto quiere por el perro – pegunto el joven

El hombre se le quedo viendo por un instante y luego dijo

- 25

- 25?!!! – exclame-, ese es un robo!!!

- Tomelo o dejelo -  dijo antesde dar otro tiron por puro gusto a la cuerda que sostenia el cachorro

- Le doy 50 – respondio el joven, saco el dinero de su billetera y se lo entrego

El sujeto le dio la cuerda y se alejo en dirección de sus amigos que observaban todo

- Tome- dijo el chico cargando al cachorro y entregándomelo-, se ve muy mal, creo que deberia llevarlo a casa pronto

- Gracias – respondi recibiendo el cachorro toda colorada, dios!!!!, que hombre mas guapo, me debatia entre el sentimiento de querer llevar urgentemente al cachorro para curarlo y el de quedarme y conocer mas de ese chico

El me acompaño al auto, cuando un nuevo contratiempo hizo que necesitara nuevamente de mi caballero andante

El auto no encendia

No tenia bateria en el telefono

- Porque no la llevo y de ahí manda por su auto?

No es mi costumbre el aceptar invitaciones ni aventones de extraños, mas algo en ese  joven me hacian sentirme inclinada hacia el, queria conocerlo

Me llevo a casa, lo invite a tomar un café y conversamos un rato, luego llego mi padre y Okon , y en agradecimiento por su ayuda, lo invitamos a cenar

Resulta que su nombre era Soujiro, estudia ingenieria en la universidad de toki de donde es oriundo, en efecto tenia 24 años. Viajo a Norteamérica a tratar algunos asuntos de su padre, y de paso, tomarse un año sabatico paso el dia siguiente para saber como habia pasado la noche Tsuki y me acompaño a llevarlo al veterinario  

Seguimos saliendo, a las pocas semanas el decia que posiblemente tuviese que adelantar su regreso a casa, mas siempre retrasaba el viaje, asi fu e quedandose hasta que nos hicimos novios tres meses después.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso con mas detenimiento, lo que mas me atrajo de el , era esa aura de misterio, esa aura que me decia que el ocultaba algo. A mi padre no parecio disgustarle nuestra relacion y el tio Hajime... bueno, es harina de otro costal.., el pobre Sou tuvo que soportar toda clase de pruebas para pasar por el visto bueno del tio

Ya que n iba a dejar que cualquier idiota se llevara a su sobrina favorita

- Es una tontería – decia molesta- , ni que nos fueramos a casar de aquí a mañana!!!

- Me pregunto que pensarias de vivir en Japón

- Es algo que deseo desde hace tiempo, mis abuelos paternos y mi madre eran de ahí

- Es muy hermoso, tokio por ejemplo, es una de las ciudades mas modernas, y existe en contaste y a la vez en un perfecto equilibrio con las tradiciones

Y sus otras ciudades como Izumo – decia con nostalgia-, es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras 

- Seria muy hermoso poder ver todo eso – dije-, dentro de algunos años quizas pueda ir a verlos

- Unos años

- Si, tengo que entrar a la universidad, muy pronto comenzaran las clases, ademas, mi padre no me dejaria ir sola..., y menos mi tio, eso seria lo primero en muchos años en lo que esos dos estarian de acuerdo

- Irias conmigo

- Tanto peor!!!, imaginate a una chica de su casa , saliendo de viaje a solas con su novio al otro extremo de mundo – dije imaginándome la escena que armaria mi padre y mi tio tan siquiera de llegar a sugerirlo

- No irias con tu novio

- Y con quien me propone ir usted señor? – dije bromeando

- Que tal con tu esposo

Me quede en el sitio, acaso estaba diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo?

- Estas loco!!! – exclame quedamente

- No , no lo estoy – saco un anillode su bolsillo-, Misao, te casarias conmigo?

- Espera, espera !- dije tratando de acomodar mis ideas-, tienes una vaga idea de lo que me pides?

- Si, lo he pensado mucho

- Espera, solo nos conocemos hace tres meses

- Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que..

- Que no!!, por dios, aun hay mucho que no conocemos el uno del otro y ademas somos muy jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante

- Quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos queda?- dijo amargamente

- Que cosas mas raras dices!!, la gente de nuestra edad no habla de morirse, y tu, tienes apenas 24 y yo 19, hablas de un modo extraño, como si fuesemos a morirnos mañana mismo

- Te parece que he hablado demasiado pronto

- Si – dije apesadumbrada-, eso creo

- Al menos dime que no tengo un rival que temer?, no me rechaces, piensa cuanto deseo que suceda.... y piensa en desearlo tu tambien

Paso una semana después de su declaración,, un dia fui a su departamento, decidimos cenar ahí y el bajo acomprar algo para prepararme una cena especial

Camine por el departamento y sono el telefono, quize anotarle en mensaje y busque papel en una gaveta y entonces lo encontre

Un historial medico de Sou

Según ese historial, padecia una enfermedad cardiaca crónica y podia morir en cualquier momento

- No podia ser- pensaba desesperada-, el no

Guarde los examenes en su lugar y no le dije nada de lo ocurrido

La angustia me domino esa noche, hasta ahora no sabia lo importante que era en mi vida.. y podia perderlo de un momento a otro

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando le llame a su casa

- Diga – contesto Sou somnoliento

- Sou?, soy Misao

- Misao? – exclamo Soujiro despertando del todo-, que sucede, algun problema?

- Sou..- dije timidamente-, a..a aun esta en pie tu propuesta?

Soujiro se puso serio y dijo con determinación:

- Si

No acepte las  replicas de mi padre y las suplicas de Okon y preste oidos sordos a los debates de tio Jaime…., que si eramos muy jonvenes, que nos detuvieramos un poco, que si apenas nos conociamos…. incluso hablaron con Sou, mas era nuestra voluntad y no habia nada que se pudiese hacer

-Tienen dos opciones – les dije ya molesta-, o lo aceptan y asisten alegres o reciben la noticia que ya nos casamos, ustedes deciden

Antes de que nos comprometiéramos formalmente, Soujiro hablo conmigo acerca de su estado, no queria comprometerse sin que supiera todo, nunca le dije que estaba al tanto

Suspendi el ingreso a la universidad y nos casamos al principios de invierno, nadie de la familia de Sou asistio a la ceremonia

- Estan ocupados en sus negocios – dijo-, y la salud de mi padre no le permite trasladarse, pero todos estan ansiosos de conocerte

Partimos después de año nuevo rumbo a Japón, pasamos antes la luna de miel en Europa

Cuando llegamos, nadie nos esperaba en el aeropuerto

- Mejor – pense-, estoy muy nerviosa como para lidiar con familiares

Mas solo era un descanso momentáneo, su familia nos esperaba en pleno en la casa

Contuve el aliento cuando nos acercamos a su casA, contuve el aliento, mi familia disfruto  siempre de una buena posición economica y sabia que la de Sou tambien, mas no me imaginaba su magnitud

La casa era impresionante, de esas que te quitan el hipo

Su estilo era tudor, con un gran numero de habitaciones, mas parecia un palacete. Las ventanas estaban divididas por columnas y en ellas se veian esculpidas angeles, arpas, rosas y demas cosas similares

Entramos a la estancia donde nos esperaba la familia en pleno, estaba la prima de Sou, Tomoe  y el padre se Sou.., el señor Makoto

- El pobre hombre al parecer estaba muy enfermo, Sou heredo la misma enfermedad cardiaca que ahora padece su padre en estado terminal, estaba tan debil que se trasladaba en silla de ruedas y llevaba perpetuamente con el n tanque de oxigeno, a su lado, estaba su hermana Yumi, una mujer madura como de treinta y nueve años, madre de Tomoe 

Ella me midio un momento con la vista y dijo:

- Que tal estas?, debes perdonarnos que estemos sorprendidos. Hasta ayer por la mañana no supimos nada – luego a Sou-, has hecho muy mal en no decirnos aerca de tu boda Soujiro

- Como? – me preguntaba-, entonces.. su familia no sabia nada?

Tomo mis manos y sonrio, mas me impresiono su mirada fria:

- Ven , entra – dijo-, me temo que nos encontraras desprevenidos. El resto de la familia no se encuentra, si este chico – dijo dando un cariñoso golpecito en su cabeza-, nos hubiese dicho antes, seguro que estarian aquí

Mire interrogativamente a Sou. Cual seria la razon de que no les hubiese hablado antes de nuestra boda?

La cena en el comedor nos esperaba, estaba hambrienta y nuestra conversación pendiente tendría que esperar hasta que estemos a solas

- Y que te parece la casa? – dijo Yumi

- Muy linda – respondi

- Ahora como la señora de la casa te correspondera tomar las riendas

- Dale un respiro Yumi- dijo el señor Makoto-, no hace mas de veinte minutos que llegaron

- Donde estan, llegaron ya? – dijo un joven entrando agitado al comedor-, que tal ella es bonita como Sou te dijo tio?

Se detuvo en seco al vernos sentados en la mesa a Sou y a mi, se sonrojo, pero aun asi, nos dirigio una calida sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Soujiro y nos veia directamente a los ojos, tambien compartian esa mirada amable

- Este es Kenshin, mi sobrino, el otro hijo de Yumi – dijo el señor Makoto

- Encantada de conocerte- dije alargándole la mano

El tomo mi mano y la beso mientras hacia una reverencia

- El gusto es mio tambien – respondio-, resulta divertido el tener una boda sorpresa en la familia – luego a sou y el señor Makoto-, debieron decirme, asi los tres nos hubieramos reido mejor de la cara de sorpresa de mama, mal hecho tio, desde cuando lo sabias?

El señor Makoto solo reia como un niño pequeño que se regodeaba de una travesura, después dijo:

- Soujiro me notifico de sus planes de bodas un mes antes que ustedes se mudaran aquí, y ademas.. culparas a este pobre enfermo sin nada que hacer por entretenerse armando este pequeño complot?

- Y la tia no fue el unico sorprendido- dijo Sou-, yo tambien me sorprendi esta mañana cuando me dijiste que la familia no sabia nada papa- dijo Sou

Al parecer al señor Makoto le gusta entretenerse a costillas de los otros

- Y bien Misao, como te decia, ahora que eres la señora de la casa tendras que tomar las riendas y.........

- No sera por mucho tia – dijo Sou – nos mudaremos a un departamento lo mas pronto posible, Misao y yo debemos continuar nuestros estudios y nos sera mas comodo vivir mas cerca de la ciudad

- Oh – dijo decepcionada-, es una pena, estaba preparando para ustedes la habitación principal, la que ocupaban antes Makoto y tu madre Soujiro

-  Dejalos Yumi – intervimo el señor Makoto-, los chicos querran hacer su vida a su manera y en su propia casa, para eso se casaron, recuerda CASA DE DOS, es lo que significa

- Y para cuando seria la mudanza , ya tiene un sitio elegido? – pregunto Tomoe amablemente, se veia emocionada-, si necesitas ayuda con la decoración puedes contar conmigo Misao

- Pues..no se, aun no hemos escogido un lugar

- Cuando encuentres uno me avisas

- Y Misao – pregunto Kensin-, que estudias?

-  Este año ingreso al primer semestre de veterinaria

- Humm , lastima, yo estoy en derecho

- Y yo tambien – dijo tomoe

La familia de Sou era muy amable, terminamos de cenar y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación ( la que ocupaba Soujiro siempre), ahí se encontraba Tsuki, dormido en su canastica, ya una de las mucamas le habia dado de comer y ahora descansaba

- Te agrada?- pregunto Yumi-, si no te sientes comoda puedes elegir entre otras de la casa, es solo por esta noche, mañana estara lista la de ustedes

- Lo que aun no comprendo Soujiro, es porque tu y tu padre no nos dijeron nada hasta ayer? – pregunto de repente Yumi

- Queriamos darles una sorpresa – respondio soujiro mientras me abrazaba y daba un beso en la frente-, Misao, debes estar cansada.Supongo que querras descansar

- Entonces los dejo para que descansen – dijo Yumi-, se que lograras amoldarte muy bien a la familia Misao, recuerda, aquí respetamos las tradiciones

Su voz parecia insinuar que yo no lograria comprender el estilo de vida de una familia como la suya

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, yo tome un baño de tina mientras Sou salia a buscar a Kenshin para decirle algo, cuando salia del bañoel entro a tomar una ducha rapida y nos acostamos

Ya en la cama , me abrazo y me pregunto:

- Que te parece la familia?

- Un poco .. especial.. – respondi

- Sobretodo mi padre .... me entere que no dijo nada de nuestra boda hoy cuando lo llame, la tia me armo todo un lio por telefono, si vieras como estaba

- Como se te ocurre casarte sin avisar – dijo modulando la voz de la tia Yumi-, y encima llegas de improviso, que va a pensar esa niña de nosotros, como en tan poco tiempo prepararemos algo decente para ella?.. y cosas asi

- Si.. tu padre parece ser todo un personaje  - le respondi, luego le regañe-, debiste advertirme que el no le dio la noticia a la famila

- Lo es, lo es – concordo Sou-, y les encantaste, a Kensin, mi padre y Tomoe los tienes comiendo de la mano

- Y tu tia.. no?

- Ella es una mujer muy especial, ya la conoceras, su carácter es un poco difícil, solo eso. La amargo el que su esposo la abandonara cuando Keshin y Tomoe eran prácticamente unos bebes.. y bueno, se mudaron aquí porque su empresa cruza por un mal momento y vendieron su casa para no tener que perderla, es la unica ayuda que acepta de nosotros.., hasta Kenshin consiguió un empleo para costear sus estudios y mantenerse el, Tomoe y la tia

- Parece ser buen chico

- Si  

- Espera a conocer al primo Aoshi  y el tio abuelo Okina, se que tambien les encantaras

Tenia mis reservas, un presentimiento que no me abandonaba, aun estaba nerviosa por los otros familiares de Sou que no conocia, no se porque

Me acurruque en los brazos de Sou que comenzo a jugar con mi cabello y asi, me quede dormida

Pues ese Splash que escucharon, fui yo lanzándome al agua con este fic, Rewiews please , que aunque no lo  crean, motivan un monton.

Gueno, hasta el proximo Capitulo

En el Proximo Capitulo

Conoceremos al resto de la Familia. Y al primo mas querido de Soujiro, Aoshi, su panita del alma, su curruño, su casi hermano y a otros personajes .. y Misao.. lograra acoplarse a esta familia?, pues lo veran pronto

Proximo capitulo

El templo de Ryujin, conociendo la familia 


	2. El templo de Ryujin, Conociendo a la Fam...

Capitulo II

El Templo de Ryujin, conociendo la familia

Hola, bueno, aquí esto en un tercer capitulo, agradezco a todos sus reviews

Y no me alargo mas porque estoy transcribiendo a escondida y en contra reloj

GABI: Si te parecio interesante la relacion Soujiro/Misao, no te pierdas la de Aoshio /Misao, o el perro y el gato como los llamaron por aquí

BIZCOCHIA: Lo de tu fic te lo digo en un review como dios manda .., me alegra que te guste este.. te vas a reir, ... al menos en los dos siguientes

ASKA ISHIDA: Actualice rapidito, oye, baje perdoname y recuerdos, cuando termine de leerlos te escribo los reviews, que yo los leo en casita

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Me tienes al pendiente con sangre con olor a Venganza..., lanzas el prologo, interesas y  despues dejas entendiendo.., ACTUALIZA!!! ( Este grito de furia de un lector es patrocinado por el misterio del templo Ryujin, en ff.net)

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, a ver si les gusta el siguiente capitulo

Y ahora

Y a la historia

Al dia siguiente , Sou  se dedico a mostrarme la casa, Kenshin y Tomoe estaban en clases y la Sra Yumi acompañaba al señor Makoto al medico

- Al fin solos !!! – exclamo Soujiro

Si la noche anterior tuve la impresión que la casa era grande, pues estaba equivocada

Era inmensa!!!!!

Paseamos por varios salones y nos detuvimos en una galeria, en ella habian retratos de todos los miembros de la familia

- Esta es mi madre – dijo señalando el retrato de una joven mujer de 27 años mas o menos, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, muy bonita por cierto

- Y por alla estan los retratos de .. – continuo mostrándome, luego me llevo a conocer Tokio, paseamos por sus templos, comimos en el parque, fuimos de compras.....,, y volvimos a casa a eso como a seis de la tarde, ya que durante la cena de esa noche, conoceríamos al resto de la familia y los amigos mas cercanos

Al llegar ya la habitación que preparaba la señora Yumi estaba lista y nuestras pertenencias acomodadas en su sitio

Ubicada en el tercer piso, era una habitación muy comoda y espaciosa, contaba con una antesala que conectaba con un mini despacho y la recamara

Esta, contaba con un vestier y sala de baño, y una puerta que dirigia a una terraza privada desde donde se dominaba gran parte de la colina lateral a la casa y sobre ella, se divisaban unas ruinas

- De que son esas ruinas?

- Son de un viejo templo budista – respondio Sou-, el templo Ryujin

- Y que le paso?

- A principios de la era Meiji, durante el movimiento anti budista, este templo fue atacado por fanáticos, los monjes fueron asesinados y sus restos escondidos entre las ruinas, como una advertencia a la gente

- Que horror!! – exclame-, eran unos salvajes

- Bien, los aldeanos de la zona no se atrevieron a acercarse a las ruinas, en parte por la amenaza de los fanáticos que aun seguían por la zona, y en parte por los cuentos que surgieron

- Cuales cuentos?

- Que los espiritus de los monjes rondan por entre estas tierras buscando sus restos, y que lo seguiran haciendo hasta que estos sean hallados y sepultados como corresponde a sus creencias

- Aha – dije incrédula

- Oye!!!, eso dicen!!! – después añadio  riendo-, cuando eramos niños, Kenshin, Aoshi y yo, buscábamos las tumbas de los monjes entre los restos o escapábamos en las noches tratando de sorprender a los fantasmas.., nos encantaba asustar a las niñas con esos cuentos

Se acercaba la hora en que debiamos prepararnos para la cena, nerviosa como estaba, no encontraba nada que ponerme, hasta que Soujiro saco de entre mis cosas un vestido negro de falda mediana estilo chino que use durante nuestra primera cita

- Con este vestido no hay quien se te resista – dijo-, bien lo sabre yo  

Acompañe el atuendo con una zapatillas estilo romana y remate con un broche plateado, recogi mi cabello del modo en que le gusta a Soujiro, en una coleta alta

Mientras Soujiro terminaba de vestirse , sali a la terraza, ya habia anochecido y el horizonte estaba a oscuras, y al fondo se oia el ruido de autos llegar a la casa

No se veia a nadie, pero oi voces que venian abajo, del portico. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche a una voz masculina decir:

- Me parece Yumi que no te agrada nuestra casadita, no es asi?

Retrocedi sintiendo como la sangre se me subia al rostro

- Todavía es pronto – repuso la señora Yumi

- No me cabe dudda que Soujiro le resulto una presa facil

No oi la respuesta que la señora Yumi musito, pero la otra voz insinuo:

- Como dejaron que se marchara lejos tanto tiempo y solo?, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con una cualquiera buscadora de fortunas

Me sentia furiosa pero me quede quieta, estaba segura que mis ojos echaban chispas, el hombre dio unos pasos mas y sus espaldas quedaron iluminadas por la luz de la lampara, era un hombre alto y de cabellos negros

Le odie, quienquiera que fuese

Entre a la habitación temblando de rabia

Tsuki jugaba con una pelota, corriendo por toda la habitación, lo observe para relajarme .... y hasta termine sonriendo de lo lindo que se veia

Ya mas tranquila, fui hasta el tocador y comence a aplicarme perfume; Sou sorpresivamente me abrazo por detrás y hundio su rostro en mi cuello

- No importa que tanto perciba este aroma – dijo-, siempre me enloquecera

Luego me tomo por la cintura y me hizo girar en el sitio

- Que te parece si organizamos nuestra propia cena aquí en la habitación esta noche..... entre otras cosas

-  Tu familia nos espera – le recorde-, querran cenar con nosotros

- dudo que ellos esten interesados en asistir .... sobre todo al postre – después beso mi cuello y susurro-, no conocia tu pequeñolado pervertido .. Koy

- mi pequeño lado pervert.. – pense -, un momento!!!!. SOU!!! – exclame escandalizada mientras daba un golpecito en su pecho mientras el reia divertido- como te atreves a decir eso?

- Decir que?

- Eso .. que yo.. AAARGHHH

- En que estaba pensando la hentai de mi esposita?

- Estas imposible – gruñi

- Pero adorable - recalco

Quisiera poder discutirle eso

( n/a: Nadie puede querida, nadie, je, je, je....)

Una virtud que tenia Sou , era que no importa que tan mal este mi estado de animo o que tan furiosa este, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme olvidar todo y alegrarme

No le comente nada acerca de la conversación que escuche, y fue mejor, yo pelearia mis propias batallas, baje del brazo de Sou dispuesta a " conocer al enemigo", como diria el tio Hajime

Todos estaban reunidos en el salon azul; el señor Makoto y  la señora Yumi conversaban con una pareja desconocida para mi, Kenshin y Tomoe conversaban con otro joven alto y de cabello negro

- No, no es el mismo – conclui al examinarlo mejor, su peinado era distinto al del hombre que vi , este joven resulto ser un amigo de hace mucho de Kensin y Sou, su nombre era Sanozuke

Al otro lado del salon, un anciano y una joven de mi edad – que luego supe que eran el doctor Genzai, medico de la familia, y su nieta Megumi-, ambos conversaban con un hombre al que reconoci fácilmente

Era el hombre del portico

Soujiro hizo la presentación formal, el chico que se llamaba Sanozuke, resulto muy agradable, Megumi tambien aunque algo retraida y el doctor Genzai, un anciano muy amable

Entonces llego el turno de ese sujeto

- Misao – dijo Sou-, te presento a mi primo Aoshi

Senti como una mirada de hielo se clavaba en mi

- Como esta usted? – dijo

- Muy bien gracias – dije, mientras por dentro pensaba-, " si crees que me intimidas con esa mirada estas muy equivocado"

- Supongo que debo darle la enhorabuena

- Le ruego que no me la de , a no ser que verdaderamente desee darmela

( n/a: Soy yo o alguien mas escucha los gruñidos?)

Por fortuna, el doctor Genzai nos distrajo preguntándome acerca de cómo conoci a Sou

Pasamos al comedor. Durante la cena fui el centro de atención, me preguntaron si ya conocia los alrededores, que me parecio la ciudad, cuando mi familia emigro a America, y si lo que habia encontrado era diferente a donde vivia antes

Respondi que no era tan diferente, el tono que use fue amable, a excepción del usado con Aoshi, que resulto mas aspero del que deseaba mostrar al responder a sus preguntas, y muy bien que lo noto

- Deben hacerle un retrato para añadirlo a la galeria – dijo

- Queda mucho tiempo para eso – respondi

- Sera usted un buen modelo: orgullosa, fuerte , decidida.. – dijo aplicando un sentido oculto a sus palabras

- Por lo que veo, usted puede leer el carácter

- Cuando lo tengo a la vista

- Pues no me figuraba que tenia un carácter tan ... legible

El disfrutaba al hostigarme porque parecia por la manera en que media sus palabras que veia en mi un rival que valia la pena. Por lo menos tuve esa satisfacción de saberlo, ya que si el me consideraba una oportunista, yo deseaba demostrarle que no tenia pelos en la lengua

Y entonces le dije:

- Es difícil creer que usted y Sou sean primos, no se parecen en nada

De nuevo me clavo esa fria mirada, no me deje amilanar y me mantuve en mis cinco. Durante el resto de la comida fue un ataque verbal velado de parte y parte

Yo le hacia ver que no me gustaba, y el se vengaba, como si quisiera demostrar que a el no lo habria pescado como a Sou ..... ¡ como si yo quisiera hacerlo!....., ¡ como si hubiera habido "pesca" en nuestro matrimonio!

Saliamos del comedor cuando el señor Makoto me llamo a un lado y me dijo:

- No hagas caso de mi sobrino Aoshi, el es desconfiado con los extraños y su madre , que en gloria este, padecio la misma enfermedad que mi hijo.

Desde entonces lo sobreprotege en demasia  

Al poco rato Sou se puso enfermo, el doctor Genzai lo atendio rapidamente y lo llevamos a la habitación, eso dio por terminada la cena, después de examinarlo el doctor Genzai dijo:

- Solo fue la agitación de esta noche, para mañana estara como nuevo

Cuando todos se retiraron y me quede a solas con Sou, este me pidio que me recostara a su lado, dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, que yo habia tenido un gran éxito

- no estoy segura de haberles gustado a todos

- te refieres por Aoshi?

- Si

- Ya lo habia notado, durante la cena pense por un momento que que en cualquier instante alguno de ustedes se lanzaria a cortarle la yugular al otro con el cuchillo del pan 

- Lo siento

- Pero que dices!!, si fue lo mas divertido de la cena, solo que hay algo que no me cuadra, comprendo el comportamiento de Aoshi, el nacio desconfiando del mundo.. pero el tuyo?,tu siempre has sido muy social .. sabes ignorar las provocaciones

No queria decirle en ese momento debido a su estado la verdadera razon de mi comportamiento

- No se.., no puedo explicarlo.., simplemente .. me cayo mal, eso es todo

- Menos mal,..me estaba poniendo celoso

- Celoso?

- No has oido hablar del amor apache?.... porque te quiero te aporreo?

- Que disparate!!!

En es e momento Tsuki comenzo a rascar la puerta y se puso a ladrar furiosamente , salto contra la puerta , como si quisiera echarla abajo

- Hay alguien ahí – susurro Sou, ya el sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto-,alguien que no le gusta a Tsuki, sin duda 

- Quieto Tsuki – me dirigi a perro

Pero ni me hizo caso, siguio ladrando, asi que me acerque a la puerta y lo cargue, abri la puerta y en el pasillo no habia nadie

Tsuki se solto de mis brazos y corrio hasta el fondo del pasillo, se dtuvo en la puerta de un armario, lo abri y estaba vacio, Tsuki se metio en el mismo y comenzo a rascar el piso y olfatear

Busque por los alrededores y no habia nadie

Ya lo ves Tsuki – dije-, no es nada

Volvi a la habitación y ya el cedante habia actuado completamente, Sou estaba dormido, me sente a su lado a contemplarlo, luego fui a prepararme para dormir

Es cierto – reflexionaba-, que aun habian muchas cosas que desconociamos el uno del otro, pero se que daria todo  de mi por hacer feliz a Soujiro. No aceptaria que la muerte se lo llevase tan fácilmente, me preocuparia tanto de cuidarlo que le polongaria la vida 

Con ese pensamiento me recoste a su lado, revise que Sou estuviese bien y me dormi con Tsuki a los pies de la cama

N/A: Se que la trama es un poco lenta pero tiene su razon de ser, esta historia sera corta ( eso creo)

En el proximo capitulo:

Misao se matricula en la universidad y encuentra un aliado inesperado,  la joven pareja comienza a hacer su vida y Soujiro planea y  toma previsiones para el futuro, mientras Misao... esta muy ocupada con su segundo Round con Aoshi, la idea de Sou de saltarle a la yugular con un cuchillo comienza a no parecerle tan descabellada

Conocen mas parientes, por Diox, cuantos hay en esa familia?

Y Tsuki corre su gran aventura y hace nuevos amigos

Proximo capitulo:

Envidia!! .... Planeando un futuro entre lo adverso


	3. Envidia, Planificando en la adversidad

Cap 3

ENVIDIA.., PLANIFICANDO EN LA ADVERSIDAD

En verdad siento la tardanza, se me complico la existencia y tengo montones de pendientes, asi que actualizop dede corridita y me voy, chaup

Pero antes:

ASUMI: SIII esta pareja es una de las que mas me gusta en la serie ( en caso de existir, lastima que no la explotaron), en cuanto a lo de  porque te quiero te aporreo, es una manera de decir acerca de los prospectos de pareja que se pelean todo el tiempo para demostrarse su cariño ( conozco mas de una así ), son como  los niños de primaria....

EVE-CHAN: Y esperate a que avance el fic, este es el primer fic de misterio que me atrevo a escribir, a ver si tiene buenas dosis de suspenso..., pero todo se vera mas a partir del tercer capitulo que es que arranca la trama, hasta entonces solo planteo el escenario

BIZCOCHIA: Acertate Acerca de mis intenciones con Sou, de hecho ese es el detonante para todo ( conoces el juego de mesa llamado clue?), pues date una idea jugandolo es que se desarrollo la trama del fic

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Taa bien, regaño retirado pero quiero ver como es que se comportan Inuyasha y Seximaru a la hora de pagar la  apuesta en el bar Gay ^^¿, y la propuesta de un grupo de fulbol de chicas que no caiga en saco roto, te imaginas una apuesta entre las chicas de la serie contra los chicos y ellas ganando?, esclavos por un dia de ellas....

Y pues para Sou estoy imitando la personalidad de cierto costillo mio ( exagerando claro esta, no te pongas bravo, a excepción en la escena de la pasteleria, ahí no exagere, como que me quede corta), y entonces vives un romance a la apache.., niña!!, que intenso!!, no me gustaria estar en las salidas de grupo  porque aunque son los mas intensos, por diox, uno se siente como.. bueno0, meestoy alargando mas ded la cuenta..,peroeso si!!actualiza  siiiiii ^_^,lo estare esperando

Y ya no los entretengo mas, aquí va el fic

Me parecio extrano el no encontrar a Tsuki al despertar, Sou me llevo ese dia a conocer la universidad de Tokyo, en la puerta de la facultad de comunicaciones, nos esperaban kenshin y una amiga, su nombre era Kaoru

- Seguro que estaras bien? – pregunto Soujiro por enesima vez

- Si mama – respondi-, y te prometo portarme bien y no hablar con vagos en la calle – luego vimos a kenshin y le señale con un ademan de la cabeza- el es vago conocido

- Oye, escuche eso!!!! – exclamo kenshin

- Tendre que conformarme – suspiro Soujiro con gesto melodramatico- recogere lo que quede de ti o la nota de rescate a la una en la cafeteria

- A donde iran? – pregunto Kaoru-, crei que despues de aquí podriamos pasear y enseñarte la Ciudad

- No – contesto misao-, hoy veremos unos departamentos

Me inscribi junto con Kaoru en periodismo, ambas realizariamos el examen de preseleccion en poco mas de un mes

Despues fuimos a la tienda de la facultad y compramos algunos libros y guias que nos serian de utilidad

A la hora exacta llego Soujiro y fuimos a la inmobiliaria

- Sou .. que pasa?- le pregunte al llegar a la casa, su comportamiento en la tarde parecia diferente.., serio.., reservado, distraido, lejano.., algome decia que no estaba bien y que algo ocurrio durante el chequeo medico que se realizo en la mañana

- Nada – respondio con desgano

- Ese nada dice mucho, dime, que te dijo el doctor Guenzai

Soujiro callo por unos instantes y luego dijo:

- Tenia la esperanza que la mejoria de estos meses fuesra permanente pero....

- Pero?

- Estoy recayendo ..., debi suponerlo, estos dias me he estado debilitando...

- Sou.. – susurre mientras le abrazaba

- Lamento.. todo esto – dijo descorazonado-, como quisiera ser el hombre que mereces

- No repitas eso!! – dije encarandolo de frente, viendolo a los ojos-, eres mas de lo que  imagine o soñe, no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado

 - Por los momentos querras decir, pero que sera en un futuro cuando quieras tener niños?

- No te entiendo?

- Hoy cuando hable con el doctor Guenzai .. el ... bien.., me dijo que por mi salud debia reducir los esfuerzos fisicos

Acaricio mi mejilla con tristeza

- Que debiamos reducir el ritmo de nuestros... encuentros - continuo

- Entiendo – dije mirando a otro lado de manera que no se notase mi sonrojo-, no te preocupes, con el tiempo recuperaras la salud  y todo saldra bien

- No es seguro que me recupero, y si empeoro?, y que sera de nuestra relacion?, que pasaremos a ser, los perfectos hermanitos?- dijo con amargura-, ni eso podre darte... una familia

- Ya habiamos discutido eso con anterioridad – le dije animandole-, estamos muy jovenes, primero graduémonos y luego hablamos, se que vas a mejorar y tendremos una familia enorme, de una forma u otra. Crucemos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el, mientras encaminémonos primero y disfrutemos el uno del otro a solas

- Todo saldra bien, todo saldra bien – repètia, aunque dentro de mi preguntaba.. dios!! como hare para ayudarle?

Estuvimos abrazados en silencio no se por cuanto tiempo, en mi interior reafirmaba mi promesa de nunca abandonarle, juntos saldriamos adelante

Planee en mi mente, hablaria con el doctor Guenzai, quizas algun especialista, tal vez mi padre o el tio Saito conozcan alguno, no iba dejar perder a Soujiro tan facilmente

Me levante sonriente para subirle los animos y lo arrastre junto conmigo fuera de la habitacion, lejos de esa atmósfera deprimente que se formo a nuestro alrededor

Atradecia y paseamos por el jardin por un rato, Tsuki correteba a nuestro alrededor y ladraba, de repente se detuvo, gruño a unos arbustos y corrio hasta desaparecer tras ellos

Por  mas que los llamamos no atendio, nos separamos para buscarlo, soujiro tomo la izquierda y yo la derecha

Camine por la arboleda sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin querer llegue a las ruinas del templo, comenzo a oscurecer y me vi forzada a volver

De repente me entro miedo, senti que no estaba sola y podia jurara que a travez de las rendijas de los escombros alguien me observaba. Me dio la sensacion de que por algun lugar cercano escuche un ruido de piedras cayendo y pasos alejandose

- Quien esta ahí? – grite

- Nadie respondio

- Sou, eres tu?

Silencio

- Respondan

Solo el sonido de las aves al atardecer

- Sou – dije ya nerviosa-, esto no es gracioso

El silencio y la sensacion de alguien observandome no se desvanecia

Silbe para llamar a Tsuki y retrocedi despacio, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de alguna sombra o algo, el panico de apodero de mi y corri en direccion a los arboles. Intente marcharme por donde habia venido, pero al cabo de algunos minutos me di cuenta que estaba perdida

Segui caminando hasta encontrar  un claro donde se erigía una hermosa capilla que resulto ser una sala de meditacion, me detuve para tratar de orientarme y decidi reiniciar la marcha, la casa ya se divisaba a lo lejos y caminando en su direccion tarde uo temprano llegaria a ella

Solo que otro sonido hizo helar mi sangre, el ruido de una rama que cruje bajo una pisada y de entre un grupo de arboles surgio una figura que por un momento me asusto. Luego adquirio una forma familiar y una voz que conocia dijo:

- Hola 

Era Aoshi, luego agrego con una sonrisa sardonica:

- Parece que la hubiese perseguido el diablo

Despues examinando mis ropas, sucias y algo desgarradas producto de  mi loca carrera entre las ramas de los arbustos, y mi pelo alborotado, así como mis mejillas sonrosadas y mi respiracion irregular por el esfuerzo, agrego:

- Aunque mas bien, con esas fachas, eras tu la que lo asusto

La irritacion ahogo mi miedo

- Porque demonios asustas a la gente de esa manera – grite-, que no le han enseñado que eso es de mala educacion...?, dios, del susto envejeci como diez años

- Diria que mas – bromeo Aoshi

- Me estas diciendo vieja?

- Nooo como crees?

- Y encima te burlas de mi?

- Ya, ya, controla ese carácter, o terminaras pareciendote a esas suegras gruñonas.., y a todas estas, que haces aquí?

- Buscaba a mi perro pero me he perdido – luego señale en direcciona ala casa-, pero creo que ya me ubique

- Si.. veo que sabes como ubicarte muy bien.... para tu conveniencia – dijo con ironia

- Que quieres decir?- pregunte poniendome en guardia, no le iba a pasra una

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Aoshi serio

- No, no lo se, si serias tan amable de explicarmelo – le respondi encarandole y poniendome en mis cinco, si tenia algo que decir, que me lo dijese de frente y no que andara hablando de mi a mis espaldas

- Vamos, todos sabemos que Soujiro...

- Es un hombre maravilloso y con quien tengo la fortuna de estar casada – dije interrumpiendole, no dejaria que lo rebajase-, incomodenle a quien le incomode y parezcale a quien le parezca

- Si muy afortunada- dijo Aoshi burlonamente

- Si, tanto que no dude en dejar la vida en mi pais, ni los negocios familiares para venir con el – dije, el queria abofetear con verdades?, a ver como le venia esta-, a pesar de lo que decia mi padre y mi tio – luego agregue-, y no pierdo la esperanza de que volvamos para residir permanentemente ahí

- Esta no te esperabas verdad cretino?- pensaba internamente mientras veia la cara de sorpresa de Aoshi

- No sabia que su familia era de .. recursos – dijo serio

- Acaso eso me hace menos o mas digna de que alguien como Sou se fije en mi?

- No, es que yo pense que..

- Pensar que?

- Bueno.. que por su edad y lo repentino de su boda..

- Usted tambien dice lo de la edad?, eso en verdad no nos importa, muchos dicen lo mismo, y creo que se equivocan, somos seres pensantes que sabemos lo que hacemos y no actuamos a priori, y alguien como Soujiro es de los que no se puede dejar escapar, es una persona muy especial y es mejor pescarlo antes que quien sabe que clase de mujer le eche el ojo e intente pescarlo -  dije lo mas amablemente posible para dar mas efecto a mis ultimas palabras... el estupido ese.., que se cree, el rey del arroz con pollo?

( N/A: Amigo lector no busques explicaciones que es nota personal con dedicatoria, Tu sabes a quien me refiero, ja, ja, ja,)

- Ahora si me disculpa, ya es de noche y Sou debe estar preocupado- dije iniciando mi retirada como dueña del campo de batalla

- Puedo enseñarle un atajo.. si me lo permite – dijo friamente

- No va esta ruta hacia la casa?

- Si, terminaria alli. Pero si corta camino por este atajo a travez del sendero que conozco, se ahorraria tiempo y una ruta tortuosa, solo espere unos minutos y voy contigo

Se dirigio al templo y a los pocos segundos salio acompañado de una pequeña niña, esta llevaba entre brazosa Tsuki

- Se que no has tenido oportunidad de conocerle- dijo Aoshi-, esta es Tsubame, mi hermana – luego a la niña en lenguaje de señas-, Tsubame, esta es Misao.., la esposa de Soujiro

En esa ultima frase se sintio el disgusto en su voz y por la manera en que hizo como una pausa de duda antes de continuar

- Es un gusto Tsubame – dije-, mi nombre es Misao

- Este es su perro?- pergunto Aoshi señalando a Tsuki-, lo encontre cerca del pozo por las ruinas – trato de acariciarlo, pero no pudo ya que el cachorro intento morderlo-, se molesto un poco conmigo, no comprendio que probablemente le salve la vida

- Como?

- Ladraba a algo en el pozo, y miraba hacia abajo, un poco mas y hubiese caido...- el cachorro seguia gruñendole-, pero creo que su mal  humor es solo conmigo, mire a Tsubame, ya son grandes amigos

- El es un gran juez del carácter

- " cada perro se paarece a su amo" – penso Aoshi

- De todos modos, gracias Tsubame por cuidar de Tsuki

La niña no respondio, solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa, para completo  asombro de Aoshi

Llegamos a la casa desde donde soujiro preparaba a un grupo comando pàra mi busqueda y rescate y alertaba a la guardia nacional para ir en mi busqueda

- Mientras me duchaba tuvo una larga conversacion con Aoshi, no se que hablaron en especifico, solo se que despues de esta discusion, su animo alegre volvio

- Un punto para el bastardo – debia reconocerselo

Despues de cenar ellos se despidieron y volvieron al su departamento, Sou y yo revisabamos en el estudio los puntos de mi examen de admision y le relataba con lujo de detalle lo sucedido

- Y dices que te sonrio?

- Si.. que tiene de malo?.. puede que por su limitacion sea algo introvertida, pero eso no es...

- Si que lo es – dijo Soujiro alegre-, veras, Tsubame es muy timida, teme a todo, a excepción de Aoshi, el la ha criado desde que era un bebe , completamente solo, desde la muerte de la madre de ambos, es un hermano muy cariñoso

- Quien lo cerreria – dije escéptica

- Misao, - dijo sou cerrando el libro y viendome de frente-, esta antipatia con Aoshi .. no me agrada, quisiera poder ayudarlos a llevarse mejor. Dime, porque lo detestas tanto

- Se oiria mal si dijese que es un bastardo presuntuoso que me odia sin conocerme, un egolatra que se cree el amo y señor de la verdad y que juzga a la gente por lo que tiene y no por lo que es? – pensaba

Opte por la version light de la historia

- No me agrada su personalidad – le dije

- Tal vez si lo conocieras mejor – abogaba Sou-, anda, dale una oportunidad

- Esa sonrisa.- pensaba con desesperacion Misao-, esa sonrisa no, es un maldito tramposo sabe que siempre me gana con esa sonrisa

- Bien – accedi-, tratare de llevarme mejor con el

- Perfecto – agrego emocionado-, mañana que es domingo podremos visitarle a su casa ^_^

- No crees que seria inoportuno

- Para nada, le avise antes de la cena que mañana iriamos a visitarle para agradecerle el que te trajera sana y  salva ^_^

- Porque me sonara a encerrona? ¬¬....

-    El se emociono por la idea

- Esa no me la tragas ni tu – pensaba

Suspire y dije:

- Bien, mañana lo visitamos

- Perfecto, a las once y llevamos el pastel del almuerzo^_^ 

- Lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas ¬¬

- El pastel de limon es su favorito 

- Te creo – le dije mientras pensaba-, acido, como el

El pastel fue seleccionado de entre una gran variedad, Sou aprovecho para catar algunos de los otros sabores. Bueno, algo de pastel de chocolate, quizas de moras, el de fresas no se ve tan mal.. y miren!!!, nueces y miel!!!

- Terminaras con un coma diabetico – le regaño  mientras tomaba mi te y Soujiro  terminaba su rebanada de pastel de coco-, el doctor Guenzai  te mando una estricta dieta que...

- Comenzare mañana mismo sin falta – interrumpio Soujiro-, por favor no seas tan estricta estas igual que Aoshi

- Confunde pero no ofendas ¬¬ – pensaba, luego dije-, no se como no engordas nada?

- Metabolismo privilegiado  ^_^ – come otro bocado de su pastel

- Vanidoso- le dice, luego mira su reloj-, bien, ya casi es hora-, toma la caja con el pastel de limon y se levanta-, no es que este emocionada...

- Veras que se llevaran bien.., me muero por probar ese pastel de limon ^_^

- Camina , mi esposo, la piraña humana \/_\/, andando

Soujiro rapidamente termino de dos bocados y se encamino tras Misao

Frente a la puerta de entrada tocaron el timbre, mientras esperaban a que se les abriera, sou miraba la caja con el pastel, y Misao al notarlo lo alejo de el con mirada desconfiada, este ante el gesto puso cara de niño al que sele niega algo

Aoshi escucho el timbre de la puerta, camino hacia ella y por el visor vio de quien se trataba, suspiro, y recordo la cena de la noche anterior.., como es que soujiro siempre logra que el haga lo que dice? – se preguntaba mientras recordaba la " conversacion"

- Me tiene muy preocupado el como te llevas con misao Asohi – me dijo-, ya se!!, mañana iremos a almorzara a tu casa

Aoshi abrio la boca para hablar mas Sou no le dejo decir nada

- Se que mañana es el dia libre de la muchacha y a ti no se te da la cocina, pero ira, eso tiene solución, enviare a una de las cocineras mañana temprano y ella cocinara lago

Aoshi intento decir algo mas pero Soujiro seguia interrumpiendolo con su monologo

- Es lo minimo que se puede hacer para agradecer el que ayudaras hoy a Misao, y ademas llevaremos el postre.., que te  parece pastel de limon?....

Aoshi solo suspiro ante el recuerdo, tomo el picaporte y abrio

Misao estaba inquieta y queria irse, como tardaban en abrir dijo_

- No estan, vamonos

Pero antes de terminaar de dar la vuelta, la puerta se abrio para su mala suerte

Aoshi los dirigio a la sala y pidio café, la cocinera ya terminaba de prepara el almuerzo, Tsubame entro en la habitacion y corrio emocionada hacia misao, la abrazo y se sento en sus piernas

El almuerzo se llevo en relativa paz, el plan de sou funcionaba, sabia que Aoshi se mediria frente a Tsubame y que misao no iniciaria un ataque despues de prometerle llevarse mejor con su primo

Pero esta fria cordialidad no le era suficiente, el queria que la relacion fuese mas calida, de mas confianza entre dos de las personas mas cercanas a el

- Y llego la hora del pastel

- Que bien!! ^_^ - exclamo Soujiro

- Acaso lo compraron en la pasteleria de la esquina? – pregunto Aoshi

- Si – contesto Misao, mientras Sou y Tsubame daban buena cuenta de sus porciones

- Cuantos comio antes de venir?

- Muchos- respondio misao-, de fresa, chocolate, miel, mora

- Y no me digas... coco

- Como lo supiste?

- Costumbre, el dia que Soujiro deje el dulce, esa pasteleria se declarara en quiebra

- Ni lo digas, en la heladeria cerca de casa  de mi padre, era su mejor cliente, si vieras como lloro el dueño al despedirnos en el aeropuerto

- Oigan!! – protesto Sou-, no me quieran tanto

La atmosfera se alivio  y continuaron conversando amigablemente, Soujiro sonreia internamente por su éxito, despues propuso

- Saben?, la pobre Tsubame debe estar aburrida todo el dia aquí encerrada Aoshi, dime: desde cuando no la sacas a pasear

- El otro dia

- A la casa no cuenta, pobre niña, de la casa a la esuela y de la escuela a la casa, no se diga mas – salto exclamando- vamos, cambiense que aquí los esperamos

- Que?- se preguntaron Aoshi, Misao y Tsubame

- A la feria, vamos Aoshi que si no Tsubame no disfrutara nada

Aoshi no dijo nada ya que la niña salto de su silla y sonriendo ostensiblemente corrio hasta su habitacion, seguramente a cambiarse de ropa

- Bueno, esta bien – cedio finalmente

- Sou – dijo Misao cuando Aoshi salio de la habitacion-, quizas ellos tenian planes para 

- Aoshi?, planes para divertirse?- pregunto ironico soujiro-,  la unica manera  que logro que este hombre salga de la oficina a vivir un poco es de esta manera, se que tiene muchas responsabilidades pero no voy a dejar que se convierta en una especie de monstruo hermitaño

Y esa era en parte el plan de Soujiro, su intencion trasfondo era el llevarnos a un ambiente neutral que nos relajase y nos distrajese lo suficiente como para que nos olvidemos de pelear

Antes de la feria, fuimos al teatro a ver una representacion para niños, Tsubame se divirtio y entre Soujiro y Aoshi compraron cuanto souvenir se les cruzara para la niña

Al poco tiempo, se apreciaba a los dos hombres cargados de peluches, muñecas y globos de colores, así como otras bolsas conteniendo una amplia variedad de juguetes, luego fueron a la feria

Aoshi subio a casi todos los aparatos acompañando a tssubame, algunas veces por insistencia de la niña, otras porque el consideraba la atraccion demasiado peligrosa como para que la niña pasee sola

Muy a su pesar, Misao cambiaba poco a poco su concepto de Aoshi, paso de ser el terrible bastardo miserable, a simplemente, el bastardo

Algo es algo

Lo que si insistia era que Soujiro no se agitara tanto, las actividades fisicas prolongadas podrian hacerle daño, lo que no pudo impedir fue que subiese a la rueda de la fortuna

Habian solo dos puesto, es así como Aoshi y Misao decidieron solo observar mientras Tsubame y Soujiro hacian el recorrido, al bajar el segundo grupo, una de las cabinas se desocupo y subieron a ella, uno de los acompañantes sucumbio a la ansiedad, devolviendo lo que habia comido, por lo que tuvo que salir de la cabina antes que algun percance acurriese, su acompañante sali tras de el y fue como Misao y Aoshi hicieron el recorrido a solas

Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad parecian estrellas bajo sus pies, saludaron a Soujiro y a Tsubame que reian y el le mostraba y explicaba cuales eran las calles de la Ciudadano Misao sonreia y pensaba que que gran padre seria Sou.., el adoraba a los niños y recordo con tristeza la situacion por la que pasabamos y me senti orgullosa de Sou, sabia que el sufia con la situacion, y aun así, buscaba la manera de hacerme la vida facil, de que me adaptase sin problemas.., y siempre con una sonrisa a pesar de que sabia que por dentro se destrozaba

Aoshi observaba silencioso a la joven frente a el - y si tal vez la juzgue muy pronto?, solo hay que ver la expresion de su rostro cuando ve a Soujiro – pensaba, continuo observandola bajo la luz de las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales.,  y la manera como sonreia y saludaba a Soujirro.

Sonrio y se acerco mas al ventanal desde donde saludaba y comenzo a saludar a su lado, muy junto a ella

Misao podia sentir como se le ponia la carne de gallina, volteo y encontro el rostro de Aoshi a pocos centimetros del suyo

La pequeña Tsubame dormia placidamente en los brazos de su hermano al llegar esa noche a su casa, bajaron del auto y Aoshi se despidio amablemente de ambos, parecia que por fin ambos bandos decidieron enterrar el hacha de la guerra

Ya en la sala de su departamento, Aoshi trataba inutilmente de concentrarse en su lectura, mañana tenia una importante junta y debia estar preparado.. el gran sobrino del dueño de la empresa, que junto a su primo Soujiro, eran el equipo perfecto

Muchos pensaban que era una verdadera injusticia que nunca llegase a considerarse dueño de nada, su primo heredaria todo algun dia al morir el señor Makoto, el seria un empleado secundario

Mas eso no le importo, nunca se dejo influenciar por los demas y nunca se puso – al igual que kenshin-, en la posicion del pariente pobre que envidia la rico, con su trabajo le bastaba, y le permitia reunir lo suficiente como para que algun dia, iniciase su propia empresa

Si es cierto.. nunca envidio nada de lo que tuvo Soujiro......

...... hasta esta noche......

la vision de la joven en la rueda de la fortuna no abandonaban su mente...........

Pues este es el capitulo tres , perdonen por la tardanza, en la proxima subo dos capitulos y me pongo al dia ^_^, y preparen los pañuelos porfa, que sobre aviso no hay trampa

Proximo capitulo:

Confrontando verdades, el adios

- 


	4. Confrontando verdades

Capitulo 4

Confrontando verdades

Aquí estoy de vuelta, esta vez si que me tarde.., se que les prometi para esta actualizacion dos capitulos...., como me tarde mucho mejor bajo tres, asi que no me retardo y les dejo con la historia

Los reviews los respondo al final del tercer capitulo y ...

Imagínense que pude disclaimer

Aoshi trataba de disimular su incomodidad lo mejor posible, ocultaba todo su miedo, el temblor de sus manos tecleando freneticamente en su laptop

-    Calmate – se repetia-, que no lo noten.... Arrghhh – se quejo-, en mala hora se me ocurrio aceptar venir

- Un poco de te Aoshi? – le pregunto Misao mientras le servia sendas tazas a Soujiro y los otros sentados a la mesa

- Si – respondio secamente y continuo con su labor

Misao le sirvio el te y continuo hasta la cocina, los demas continuaban trabajando y por eso no notaban como Aoshi seguia con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde la joven habia desaparecido hace ya mucho

El aun no comprendia porque a pesar de todo, no podia evitar esos encuentros, sabia que no le hacian bien, mas la sola presencia de la joven era como una droga adictiva..., placentera al principio, pero cuando la ilusion de bienestar desaparece y te queda solo la realidad, el golpe es peor

Si, estaba junto a la joven

Pero en su hogar

En su hogar junto a su esposo

Esposo al que ella amaba

Esposo al que amaba y que era nada mas y nada menos que su primo

Nadie sospechó desde el principio que Aoshi tomara como costumbre el frecuentar el hogar de su primo, es mas, sus visitas eran tan seguidas que lo que le faltaba era tener llave propia y su habitacion en el departamento

Toda excusa era buena:

Que si necesitaba quien cuidase de Tsubame en lo que terminen las vacaciones

Que si debia devolver la atención de la visita

Que era mas comodo trabajar en el departamento de Sou que hacer las horas extras en la oficina

Y etcetera

Etcetera

Etcetera

Todas excusas, lo que queria era ver a Misao

Fue duro el momento en que se dio cuenta lo que sentia por ella, al principio no queria admitirlo, se decia que era una simple atracción fisica  nada mas, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba su forma de ser, las cosas que tenian en comun, sus gustos, el que el no viese como defectos alguna pequeñas manias, el como su sola presencia le alegraba el dia....

Tambien fue duro el darse cuenta que ella amaba era a Sou, que solo tenia ojos para su esposo y que en esa situación el sobraba, que para ella era solo un pariente político mas 

Que tal vez llegue a considerar, como máximo, un amigo cercano 

Para ella el era el primo de su esposo, Aoshi

Y lo peor era que sabia que aunque existiese la mas minima posibilidad, en el fondo el nunca intentaria tener nada con la mujer de su primo

Entonces solo le quedaba el consuelo de su cercania, el ver desde lejos su felicidad

Aunque eso lo lastime, ya que a cada rato como una bofetada, en su cara la parejita no tenia reparos en demostrarse su afecto aun inconcientemente

Como cuando Misao lo celaba, Aoshi daria la vida si tan solo por una vez ella le celara asi

Recuerda  la vez que estando en el despacho, recibieron a unos inversionistas franceses, entre ellos estaba Dominique, la representante de la filial en Francia, ella era el tipo de mujer que va por lo que quiere abiertamente

Y siempre estuvo interesada en Soujiro

Se entero de su boda ese mismo dia en la reunion, dio la mala suerte que Misao venia a recoger a Soujiro para ir juntos a cenar.

Estaban en la oficina Soujiro, Aoshi y Dominique, llega Misao y se encuentra con el grupo trabajando y decide esperar en el sofa a que estos terminen

Aoshi temio por la integridad fisica de Dominique, la mujer le coqueteaba abiertamente a Soujiro en presencia de Misao

- Yo no permitiria que eso ocurriese – pensaba Aoshi molesto contra su primo-, pondria a esa mujer en su lugar

- Pego quegido Sou pog favog – suplicaba Dominique-, me siento muy sola en la habitacion de ese hotel, solo pog hoy vamos a cenar

Esa zorra invitaba a Soujiro con todo el descaro frente a Misao que para mayor espanto de los caballeros presentes ( que si conocían el carácter de la chica), estaba extrañamente calmada

- Lo siento Dominique – dijo Soujiro cortante-, tengo un compromiso importante esta noche

- Pego que es mas impogtante que cegrarg este negocio hoy?

- Cenar con  mi esposa – enfatizando en mi y esposa-, nada , repito, nada es mas importante que ella

Misao sonrio y camino hasta el escritorio, colocandose detrás de Sou y abrazandolo como una fiera que demarca su territorio, viendo a Dominique con una sonrisa de triunfo

- Pego creo que a Tamao no le molestaga, despues de todo es pog negocios – insistio Dominique en una tactica de poner en compromiso a Misao

- Es Misao Dominique, y no se si a ella le importe , pero a mi si, nada me da mas gusto que estar con ella – alza el rostro para ver a Misao y le besa 

- Como vera señorita- dijo Misao despues del beso-, es un compromiso ineludible, ya deberia Saber que cuando Sou dice no, es no

La chica capto el doble sentido de las palabras de Misao y la miro con profundo rencor, despues vio a Sou y dijo:

- Esta bien, esta bien, pog lo visto cenare sola

Transcurrieron unas horas mas, la presentacion estaba terminada, pero Dominique decia que le faltaba algo, que no estaba clara y entre una y otra falla que le encontraba y despues de verificar se veia que no existia

Simples tácticas dilatorias para arruinarles la noche

Ya se hacia tarde y Misao y Soujiro estaban a punto de perder la reserva en el restaurant

- Vayanse que yo me encargo de terminar – dijo Aoshi preocupado

- No no puede seg – dijo alarmada Dominique-, es mejog que tegminemos juntos el proyegto o pagra que en la pgresentacion de mañana no hayan sorpresas – luego agrego-, ya se, pgrepagage café paga todos

Salio de la oficina sin esperar respuesta de nadie, a los pocos segundos salio tras ella Misao murmurando un simple " ya vuelvo, necesitara ayuda"

Los dos jovenes no sabian si ese " necesitara ayuda" estaba mas relacionado con la preparacion del café o  a una llamada al 911

Pasaron unos minutos eternos, los chicos ya estaban que iban a buscarlas cuando entraron ambas al despacho con el café, Dominique puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, su expresion era seria, contrastaba con la de Misao, que era tranquila, normal ... muy normal para intranquilidad de los jovenes

A los pocos minutos Dominique dijo que ya le parecia que la pesentacion estaba muy bien y mejor se retiraba

Saludo a Misao ( esta vez sin equivocarse en su nombre) y se despidio casi a la carrera de Sou, como si temiese el contacto de cualquier tipo con el

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta

Aoshi y Soujiro se vieron el uno al otro desconcertados, luego a Misao

- Que!! dijo poniendo la taza del café que bebia sobre la mesa y notando la mirada de los chicos-, algun problema?

- Que paso en la cocina Misao? – pregunto Soujiro con una sonrisa

- Nada, solo preparamos café y hablamos

- Hablaron... de que?

- De las tecnicas de curtido de cueros – dijo como si nada, cogio su cartera y tomo el brazo de Soujiro sonriendo de muy buen humor-, ya terminastes?, podemos irnos?

Soujiro capto el mensaje, eso de tecnicas de curtido de cuero se podia traducir que Misao en la manera mas elegante y discreta posible, le dijo a la joven que de seguir con sus juegitos, le dejaria el pellejo en las manos ( literalmente) 

Y si por algo se caracteriza Dominique es por ser buen entendedor

Cabe decir que despues de esa presentacion, Dominique comenzo a designar a otras personas de su empresa para manejar los asuntos que llevase con las empresas de Sou. Aoshi no pudo sentir menos que envidia, si tan solo esa actitud de Misao fuese por celos hacia el.....

- Por fin!! – exclamo uno de los sujetos-, ya terminamos

- Si – dijo Soujiro-, me muero de hambre y tu aoshi?

- .......

- Aoshi....

- ......

- AOSHI!!!!!

- Eh.. que ., ah si – dijo volviendo a la tierra

- Donde estabas?

- A que te refieres?

- Olvidalo, aun estas ahí.., que ya terminamos

- Oh bien

- La cena esta casi lista – dijo misao asomandose por la puerta que aoshi habia observado fijamente

- Lo siento Misao – dijo excusandose uno de los jovenes-, tengo boletos para las luchas hoy y tengo que irme

- Y yo tengo otro compromiso – dijo el otro joven

- Oh bien, no hay problema ya sera en otra ocacion, y tu Aoshi, te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

Aoshi asintio, los otros chicos se retiraron y Soujiro y Aoshi entraron en la cocina

Misao sacaba algo del horno, la agarradera de la olla cedió por un lado vertiendo en esa direccion parte de la salsa hirviendo que cayo en la mano de Misao

Por ser el mas cercano, Aoshi llego primero a ella, tomo su mano y la coloco bajo el chorro de agua mientras Soujiro corria por el botiquin de emergencias

Mientras mantenia la mano de Misao bajo el agua, el escuchaba los sollozos de la chica, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el seco sus lagrimas con la punta de sus dedos, mientras que con su otra  mano acariciaba la mano de Misao levemente con su dedo pulgar

- Estaban tan  cerca – pensaba-, solo unos milimetros lo separaban

Solo unos milímetros, el mismo no se daba cuenta que cerraba los ojos y que inclinaba levemente hacia ella..., poco a poco

El momento fue roto por la llegada de Soujiro con el botiquin

Le hicieron la curación a Misao y a pesar de sus protestas la llevaron al hospital a revisarse la quemadura

- Soy un tonto – pensaba Aoshi-, casi cometo una estupidez

Desde ese entonces Aoshi decidio ser mas sensato, espacio sus visitas a casa de su primo y trato de evitar los sitios donde sabia que ella estaria

Pero el destino parecio querer divertirse a costillas de el un ratito mas

En la escuela de Tsubame se aproximaba la reunion de padres del principio de clases

La niña invito a Misao y Soujiro para verla actuar en el balet que presentarian los alumnos de su curso. 

Que podria decirles?

Se que Tsubame los invito pero es mejor que no vayan Sou, no sea que te des cuenta que me gusta tu esposa y no se si pueda disimular frente a ella

- Bien- se dijo Aoshi al llegar al teatro resignado y preparándose para la faena-, apartare los asientos

Su plan era sentar a Soujiro entre Misao y el para evitar tentaciones, mas todo cayo al traste al llegar Misao sola

Un compromiso de ultimo minuto lo retuvo, y eso era malo, ahora estaria a solas con ella

Aoshi temblaba como un quinceañero en su primera cita

- Muy bien Aoshi, calmate – se decia-, ni tu eres un quinceañero, ni esta es una cita

- Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz de reunir para no delatarse frente a misao

Despues de la representacion fueron a celebrar, llevaron a Tsubame a uno de esos lugares de comida rapida con juegos de video

Aoshi al verse con Tsubame y Misao penso que parecian una pareja con su pequeña

Ese pensamiento lo deprimio

Cuando Tsubame los dejo solos y se fue a jugar a una de las maquinas, Misao, tomo valor y le pregunto a Aoshi:

- Aoshi.. te sientes bien?

Aoshi le miro con extrañeza

- De que hablas?

- Acaso te he ofendido en algo o tienes algun problema?

- Porque me preguntas eso?

- Has estado extraño ultimamente.., antes visitabas la casa con frecuencia, ahora no vas nunca, Sou dice que en la oficina estas muy distante y que con regularidad te pierdes en tus pensamientos..

No, no me pasa nada.., ni tampoco hicieron ustedes nada, solo que he querido estar solo una temporada para.. meditar acerca de ciertas cosas en mi vida

- Oh.., vaya, que alivio, por un momento creimos lo peor, incluso llegamos a creer que estabas enamorado y tenias una novia secreta por ahí

Aoshi se ruborizo un poco, cosa que Misao malinterpreto

- Con que eso era? – se dijo mentalmente-, ya vera Sou cuando se lo diga

En eso suena el celular de Misao y esta se aleja para contestar, Aoshi solo pudo escuchar fragmentos de la conversacion debido al ruido en el local

- Diga?

- .........

- Hola que alegria – chillo emocionada

- ........

- Sou?, tiene un compromiso hasta tarde hoy, no esta conmigo

- ........

- Aquí, ahora?

- .......

- Donde?

- .....

- Estoy con los primos de Sou

- .......

- esta bien, donde?

- ........

- ok, ahí estare, bye........te amo

Misao cuelga y Aoshi disimula sorbiendo su refresco

- Que fue lo que le dijo? – se pregunto al escuchar la ultima frase-, si estaba seguro de algo era que el que habia hablado no era Soujiro

- Surgio un asunto importante de ultimo momento, no hay problema si me retiro?

- No, ninguno, si quieres te llevo

- No!!! faltaba mas, tomare un taxi – intento excusar nerviosa

- No es problema, mira, ya era de todos modos hora de irnos, llevamos a Tsubame a la casa y te llevo despues

Por mas que insistio Misao, Aoshi no cedio, lo mas que logro fue que la dejase en la puerta del centro comercial

Este al arrancar el coche no se alejo, si no que sin que Misao lo notase estaciono cerca y entro tras ella al centro comercial

La busco por media hora, el condenado lugar era muy grande, fue entonces que la diviso en una de las fuentes de la plaza central, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos negros se acerco a ella y esta le abrazo emocionada, permanecieron abrazados un buen rato y se encaminaron hacia uno de los cafes de la feria

Misao estaba alegre y el otro sujeto tambien, hasta que vio algo que lo helo

El sujeto acaricio la mejilla de Misao con el reverso de su mano y esta no solo sonrio, si no que tambien apoyo su cabeza en dicha mano y la apreto con fuerza con una de las suyas sonriendo pacificamente con los ojos cerrados

A Aoshi se le partia el corazon, se le rompia el alma el pensar en las posibilidaddes de ese gesto y la sangre le hervia de celos

Quien era ese sujeto para tocar así a misao?

Y porque ella lo permitia?..., y parecian que llevan tiempo conociendose porque ella se desnvuelve muy confiada

Los dos se levantan y salen del café, Aoshi los sigue a la distancia hasta las afueras del centro comercial, con que gusto le partiria la cara a ese sujeto, como se atreve?..., que quite el brazo de sobre su hombro o no responderia de si.... 

Llegan hasta los taxis, por la afluencia de gente, se le hace mas facil a Aoshi el acercarse a ambos, solo que es demasiado tarde, los dos ya subieron a un taxi y escucho al hombre mencionar

Al Tokio Hilton por favor

Rapidamente tomo su auto y llego al hotel, los busco en el living y los vio subiendo a uno de los elevadores que llevaba a las habitaciones, corrio hacia el elevador pero fue interceptado por una de las amigas de la tia Yumi, parece que en uno de los salones del hotel, celebraban la boda de alguien, la señora literalmente  halo a Aoshi hasta el salon a pesar de sus protestas

Media hora logro salir y volver al living, seguirlos era imposible y tocar de puerta en  puerta las habitaciones del hotel era una locura

- 

- Pero no podia irse de ahí

- Se sentia devastado, herido, indignado, decepcionado

- La espero en uno de los asientos, queria esperar a ver que cara ponia ella y queria destrozar a ese sujeto..., porque si, porque estaba celoso maldita sea y nunca iba a perdonarlos

- Transcurrieron varias horas y ella no bajaba, Aoshi ya parecia fiera enjaulada caminando de un lugar a otro, tarde o temprano bajarian, aunque el dudaba que podria esperar mas tiempo, estaba dispuesto a tocar todas y cada una de las puertas

- Pero tenia miedo

- Se imaginaba que seria el llegar a la puerta correcta y....

- Como pudo ella?,...... porque?

- Sintio como las lagrimas venian a el, entro al baño para lavarse la cara y no dar un espectaculo

- Entrando Aoshi al baño Misao sale acompañada del sujeto, Aoshi sale a pocos segundos y corre tras ellos, solo que estos ya habian tomado otro taxi, el corrio hasta su coche, con la mala suerte que otro auto lo habia trancado y no podia salir, en eso el taxi se pierde de vista

No hace falta aclara que Aoshi paso una noche de perros, no pudo conciliar el sueño, y lo poco que pudo dormir, estuvo saturado de pesadillas

Misao con otros hombres.....

Llego tarde a la oficina, queria hablar a solas con  Sou sin el peligro de la cercania de Misao, entro a la oficina de Sou y alli estaba ella

Tan fresca y radiante

Tan sonriente

- Tan hipocrita – penso

- Hola Aoshi, Misao me conto que Tsubame estuvo preciosa ayer – dijo Sou

- Si.. estuvo bien – contesto laconicamente sin dejar de ver fijo a Misao

- Despues de eso la llevamos a comer, y si vieras como se divirtio en los juegos – continuo Misao

- Si es una verdadera lastima que regresasemos tan pronto – dijo disimulando-, a proposito, que asunto tan urgente fue ese?

-  Alguien a quien le urgía  verme – dijo nerviosa mirando de soslayo a Soujiro

La secretaria llama por el intercomunicador y les comunica que unos compradores llegaron antes de la hora

- Soujiro y Aoshi salen, este ultimo sale de ultimo brindandole una ultima fria mirada a Misao antes de salir 

- Pense que ella no tenia amigas en la ciudad aun? – pregunto Aoshi sondeando a Soujiro

- Es alguien del extranjero que estuvo aquí por el dia de ayer – contesto Sou y entraron a la reunion

Al salir de la misma, Aoshi decidio confrontar a Misao, esta ya se habia retirado, la llamo a su celular y solo contestaba el buzon de mensajes

Ni modo, le tocaria esperar a la cena de esa noche

Era viernes,y todos los viernes desde que el mundo es mundo, la familia entera se reune en casa de Makoto para cenar, algo de mantener la union de la familia así tenga que amarrarlos los unos a los otros, según palabras del mismo señor Makoto y de paso llevaban a Tsuki, el pobre viejo llego a encariñarse con el animalito en su breve estancia en la casa, y si no lograba que se lo regalasen, al menos que se lo llevasen de visita

En fin, esta tradicion le agrado a Misao y esta ya era su cuarta cena, se integro muy bien a la famila en ese mes  que llevaba viviendo con Sou en el pais

Aoshi llego tarde esa noche, despues del postre, parecia mas serio de lo acostumbrado

Llego sin Tsubame y llego ( según la impresión de Yumi), bebido

Eso desperto todas las alarmas de Yumi, algo pasaba, Aoshi de casualidad bebia algo de vino y ahora estaba tomado, aprovecho para llevarselo antes que Makoto notase su estado, el doctor Guenzai que habia sido invitado junto con su nieta, le ayudo

Juntos lo llevaron a la habitacion que el tenia para cuando se quedaba a dormir en la casa, lo recostaron y bajaron con los demas para disimular

- Que esta pasando? – pregunto Misao preocupada

- Que Aoshi esta hasta atrás – susurro Kenshin

- Yumi le dirigio una severa mirada

- Que?, es verdad – le dijo Kenshin a su madre-, me juego el pellejo si es que no esta despechado, son los síntomas claves

No sabemos – le respondio Yumi a Misao-, lo dejamos dormido en su habitacion, donde esta Sou?

- Abriendo un correo urgente que le llego

- Alguien se dio cuenta de algo?

- Solo Sou, el señor Makoto no

- Que bien!!!, ha estado mal estos dias, no quisiera darle un disgusto, diremos que esta constipado o algo y que lo envie a la cama – dijo el Dr Genzai-, aprovechare y hare que Makoto se retire para que no sospeche nada

- Esta bien – secundo Misao-, subire a avisarle a Sou

En la habitacion que ocuparon cuando llegaron de su viaje de bodas, Soujiro terminaba de leer la correspondencia que le habia llegado

Misao caminaba por el pasillo, paso junto a una de las salas de estar y diviso una silueta dentro de la misma

Entro a inspeccionar

Era aoshi

- Aoshi!! – dijo ya mas aliviada-, que susto me diste, pense que era alguien

- Alguien como quien? – pregunto agresivamente

- Un intruso.. que se yo – respondio nerviosa, no le agradaba esa situacion, no sabia como lidiar con alguien bebido y Aoshi en ese instante sostenia una vaso con lo que parecia era mas licor  y el olor embargaba todo el ambiente- que haces aquí?

- Vine por algo de tomar que no se puede?

Aoshi de tornaba mas  violento y camino hasta la puerta cerrandola tras el

Misao ya estaba asustada

- Queria beber algo.., necesito hablar contigo

- No puede ser otro dia?- dijo Misao tratando de parecer serena-, buscaba a Sou y....

- El puede esperar – dijo acercandose mas a Misao-, tu y yo tenemos una  conversacion pendiente

- No te entiendo – dijo Misao caminando despacio hacia la puerta

Aoshi lo nota y le sujeta por el brazo

- Me haces daño – se quejo Misao

- A mi no me engañas con tu carita de niña buena – dijo Aoshi molesto-, se como son las de tu calaña, porque te casaste con el?

- No se de que hablas – decia Misao ya en verdad asustada y forcejeando con Aoshi-, no sabes lo que dices, mañana hablaremos

Logra soltarse de Aoshi, trata de abrir la puerta mas este la retiene nuevamente, esta vez con las dos manos, la estrella contra la pared con fuerza, cosa que hace que Misao emita un sonido de dolor

- Porque te casaste con el? – le preguntaba Aoshi fuera de si-, porque?

- De que hablas?

- Te vi ayer con ese sujeto, el del centro comercial, el que te llevo su hotel

- El del..., me seguiste?

- Si, y gracias a kami, así me di cuenta que siempre fuiste así..., casi me engañas

- No es lo que piensas el....

- Porque el? – pregunto furioso-, para que te casaste entonces con Sou si no lo quieres?

- Aoshi escucha – Misao comenzo a llorar, ya estaba asustada, Aoshi se volvia mas violento a cada instante

- Te revuelcas con cualquiera.., porque, porque ese sujeto ... y yo no?

- Que? – pregunto desconcertada, solo que como respuesta Aoshi la atrajo con fuerza hacia si tabrazandola por la cintura con un brazo,  con el otro la tomo por el cuello y la obligo a subir el rostro uniendo seguidamente sus labios a los de ella

Misao trato de zafarse como pudo, Aoshi era mas fuerte aun en ese estado, el mientras continuaba sujetandola, le dolia el contacto, el forzaba el beso, hasta hacerle doler los labios y con su lengua trataba de forzar la entrada a su boca

Ademas estaba ese hedor a alcohol que la mareaba, estaba indefensa y no podia gritar, lloro de impotencia y rabia

Aoshi solto el cuello de Misao si dejar de intentar besarla y con su mano comenzo a acariciar su pierna, subiendo la falda de la joven hasta casi llegar a sus muslos...

Ya cuando Misao temia lo peor, un ruido de algo que se rompia proveniente del pasillo distrajo a Aoshi, Misao aprovecho ese momento para darle un empujon y salir de ahí corriendo

Llego a su habitacion y cerro con llave por temor de que Aoshi la hubiese seguido, se encogio de rodillas en el suelo aun temblando y abrazada a sus piernas  se deshizo en llanto.

Soujiro estaba furioso, desde hace tiempo lo sospechaba, esa noche lo confirmo todo

- Como se atrevio!!! – pensaba con ira, odio, dolor, decepcion ... y lloraba después de enterarse de esa traicion-, ese maldito me las paga, confie en el!!!, le abrimos la puerta de nuestra casa!!!!! – seguia caminando por el pasillo en direccion de una de las habitaciones dispuesto a todo

Misao salia del baño, ya era la tercera ducha que tomaba y aun le parecia percibir en ella ese olor a alcohol, se recosto mas aun seguia nerviosa, miro en su cartera y encontro las pastillas que Sou usa para relajarse cuando su tension subia, quizas así pueda calmarse, se tomo una y se recosto en la cama en espera de que Sou apareciera, la pastilla comenzo a hacer efecto, era mas fuerte del que esperaba y se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, solo le parecio escuchar entre sueños a Tsuki ladrar, la sombra de un hombre camino al balcon y mas nada

Lo siguiente que ocurrio fue la tia Yumi tratandola de hacer reaccionar

Estaba llorando

-   Misao por el amor de dios reacciona

- Hummmm.. que?.. – preguntaba tratando de ubicarse aun atontada por la pastilla

- Misao por favor!!!! – continuaba entre sollozos-, Misao algo terrible sucedio, despierta

- No... puedo – trato de decir con dificultad

- Vamos Misao – continuo Yumi-, es una tragedia.. despierta es Soujiro

- Soujiro?... que pasa con el 

- Mi niña tienes que ser fuerte.. Sou... – su voz se quebro y lloro, luego se recompuso

- Misao.., Sou esta muerto.. se .. se  .. se suicido

- Que?!!! – pregunto Misao alterada- trato de levantarse aun bajo los efectos de la pastilla pero no tuvo suficientes fuerzas y cayo al piso de rodillas

- Si.., se....... se lanzo por el balcon... hace unos instantes....

Misao no escucho mas, el efecto del medicamento, aunado a la impresión, provoco que cayera inconciente

En el proximo Capitulo:

Todos tenemos recuerdos de nuestros seres queridos, memorias que permanecen con nosotros y que nos asaltan cuando damos el ultimo adios a los que se han ido 

Proximo capitulo:

El adios I


	5. El Adios I

Capitulo 5 

El Adiós I

Este capitulo se divide en dos partes y como el anterior esta en tercera persona, en los próximos capitulos volveremos a narrar en primera persona

Disclaimers: Ya saben

Donggg – sonaba el eco de las campanas del templo mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cubriendo el cielo de fuego naranja, dejando entrever la proximidad de la negrura de la noche

Donggg – repicaba una vez mas la campana esparciendo su canto melancólico que viraba en el corazón de los presentes frente al lago, haciendo vibrar las fibras de sus corazones, tristes por la ausencia de aquel que no volverá

Dongggg – resonaba nuevamente con la misma insistencia que los pensamientos que abordaban a los presentes, pensamientos cargados de recuerdos de tiempos pasados mas felices y no tan lejanos

Recuerdos que fueron y no volverán a ser nunca mas

Como los que cruzaban por la mente del joven pelirrojo que sostenía a su hermana en un abrazo consolador y reconfortante, parecía sereno mas tras sus lentes oscuros, una lagrima rebelde se deslizaba subrepticiamente.

Tantas vivencias, toda una vida de ellas.....

........ Dos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellos castaños, de no mas de cinco años, exploraban la nueva hacienda que su familia había adquirido

Se acercaron hacia los graneros y entraron, adentro del mismo encontraron una vaca

- Estas seguro que no son peligrosas Sou? – pregunto con aprehensión el chico pelirrojo

- No, son muy mansas – respondió el otro niño

El pequeño pelirrojo vio con desconfianza al animal que volteo hacia el su cara y le soltó un sonoro MUUUUUU, haciendo retroceder al niño asustado

- Venga Kenshin, no seas cobarde, tu no querías probar la leche recién ordeñada?

- Si pero ni tu ni yo sabemos ordeñar

- No ha de ser tan difícil

- Porque crees eso?

- En la televisión, vi como  lo hacen los granjeros – el niño toma un banco de madera y una cubeta y se dispone a ordeñar al animal

Acto seguido dentro del establo se escucha un mugido de dolor del animal y los gritos de los niños, la puerta del establo se abre con fuerzas, saliendo por ella los dos pequeños corriendo perseguidos por una muy molesta y adolorida vaca tras ellos

- No que no eran peligrosas? – preguntaba a todo grito Kenshin mientras corrían

Fueron perseguidos hasta que encontraron un árbol y treparon en el, la vaca al no poder embestir a sus blancos se limito a pastar en las cercanías olvidando por completo a los pequeños

Mas estos no se atrevieron a bajar del árbol hasta que el animal se retirase, cosa que sucedió hasta que el pastor guardaba los animales por la noche.

Los niños bajaron con desconfianza mientras que la vaca se dejaba llevar mansamente, no sin antes dedicarles otro sonoro MUUUUUUUUUUU de despedida......

Muchos recuerdos que dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez le hacían luchar con el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, deformando la expresión de risa en llanto, el fue su hermano, tanto como el joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos, siempre le apoyo y defendió en todo momento ........

..... como la vez que salía del colegio, los demás niños se burlaban de ella por ser delgada y pequeña, la mas pequeña de todos

Ese día su hermano que siempre venia a buscarla no vino, estaba enfermo de viruelas en casa y ella inicio sola el camino de regreso cerca del parque, otros niños mas grandes le cortaron el paso, eran los mismos niños que la molestaban en el colegio, se envalentonaron por verla irse sola ese día a su casa, concluyeron que los rumores eran correctos y que su hermano estaba enfermo en casa, no había nadie que les interrumpiera y podían divertirse un poco a costa de " la enana"

La cercaron dentro de un circulo en el parque, comenzaron a empujarla y a reírse de ella, uno de los niños ( el que parecía ser el jefe), fue mas allá y le arrebato a su muñeca mas querida que sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho, a su querida Sonomi

- Damela!!!!! – suplico la niña a punto de llorar

- Ahhh, " la enana va a llorar" – dijo burlándose el otro chico, y en un acto cruel, le separo la cabeza a la muñeca

La niña estaba a punto de llorar viendo en el piso las partes de la muñeca mientras los chicos coreaban :

Va a llorar, va a llorar

El chico mas grande se reía de ella hasta que por sorpresa cae al piso empujado por detrás

Otro niño mas pequeño que el le taquleo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, y ya ambos en el piso, aprovechando que tenia el efecto sorpresa de su parte, se sentó sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con sus puños

Los otros niños al ver como el chiquito golpeaba a su jefe y este no atinaba a defenderse ante el ataque, corrieron inmediatamente del lugar, luego el niño mas pequeños se alzo victorioso y le dijo al grandullón:

- Si te vuelves a meter con mi prima te la veras conmigo entiendes?

Después recogió las partes de la muñeca y fue hasta la niña

- Estas bien Too-chan?

- Hummmm hmmm – asintió la niña llorosa -, gracias Sou – luego vio los restos de su muñeca-, pero Sonomi

- No te preocupes, seguro la tia Yumi la repara, vamos, Kenshin te espera en casa... razón tenia yo de venir – y añadió retador-, ha!!! , ya verán si intentan algo mas esos – después sonriendo para si-, cuando Kenshin se recupere, nos la van a pagar

- No, si mama se entera se pondrá furiosa

- No se va a enterar, además se metieron contigo y no voy a dejar pasar eso

El niño tomo la mochila de la pequeña y la llevo todo el camino mientras la escoltaba hasta su casa.............

Tomoe hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y no contuvo mas tiempo su llanto al ver como la esposa de su primo tomaba la urna con las cenizas de Sou y la abría

Tras ella en su silla de ruedas estaba el padre de Sou decaído, sus fuerzas le fallaban pero no dejaría de asistir al ultimo adiós que le daría a su único hijo, sentado en su silla de ruedas escuchaba en el viento el eco del llanto de un bebe, era el eco del viento o el eco de sus recuerdos......

... un Makoto mas fuerte y joven esperaba en la sala de espera de un hospital, caminaba de un lugar a otro nervioso hasta que la enfermera salió por la puerta con un niño en brazos, sus pulmones eran fuertes de eso no cabía duda por el poderos llanto que ensordecía a todos

- Felicidades – dijo la enfermera sonriendo y entregándole el bebe-, es un varón!!!!!

El hombre no cabía en si de felicidad, estaba a punto de echarse a reír como un demente de no ser por el miedo de dejar caer al niño, que sostenía como si fuese de cristal

El tenerlo en brazos fue una de las experiencias mas impactantes de su vida y por primera vez, vio la grandeza de dios y el universo, el pequeño milagro que sostenía en ese momento le fue otorgado y agradecía con toda su alma por esa gracia

Era tan perfecto.., tan puro..., tan pequeñito y sonrosadito, tan tranquilo y confiado en sus brazos......

Y era suyo,  amaría  por siempre y seria capaz de dar su vida por el

El dolor en su corazón era insondable, indescriptible, eso no era natural

Los hijos son los que tiene que enterrar a los padres, no los padres a los hijos.

Un gran vació creció dentro de si y nada podría llenarlo.........

El hombre sintió sobre su hombro una mano solidaria que le dio un apretón de solidaridad, era Yumi

Si, Yumi sufría lo mismo que ese hombre, porque aunque no llevaba su sangre, ese niño era también su hijo

Ella cuido de el desde que su madre murió..........

...... Makoto viajaba con frecuencia debido a los múltiples negocios, no era bueno para el niño vivir solo en ese caserón, rodeado únicamente de sirvientes

Todo niño necesita una familia

Por eso cuando Makoto viajaba, el niño se quedaba en casa de Yumi.

Una noche, Yumi no podía dormir, tenia una reunión en su empresa con los accionistas al día siguiente y se quedo hasta tarde revisando su presentación

Ya era tarde, fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche tibia 

De vuelta a su habitación paso por las habitaciones de los niños para revisar que estuviesen bien, escucho un pequeño gemido

Era el pequeño Sou

Esto y se sentó a un lado en su cama y le despertó

- Sou..., Sou, querido

Sou  se despertó sobresaltado 

- Tenias una pesadilla?

Sou asintió mientras secaba sus lagrimas, Yumi se acerco mas sentándose a un lado del niño, lo sentó sobre sus piernas y lo acuno

- Quieres decírmela?

El niño nego con la cabeza, Yumi lo consolo un rato mas y le dio la leche tibia que traia de la cocina para ella y asi tranquilizarlo

- Quieres algo mas?

El niño negó en silencio mientras terminaba de beber su leche, luego se sentó en su cama, se arropo y durmió.

Yumi se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo y dijo:

- Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación

Paso un tiempo mas, ya dormía profundamente cuando le despertó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, uno de los niños se subía a su cama y se le acurrucaba

Seguramente era Tomoe que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad y venia con ella

Pero no era Tomoe

Era Sou

- Sou que te pasa?

El niño lloro y llamaba:

- Papa .., papa

- Yumi lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogara

Era esa pesadilla nuevamente?

El pequeño asintió

      -   Quieres contármela?

Sin dejar de abrazarla y con la cara hundida el el cabello de su tia dijo:

- Soñe que papá se iba y no volvía.... como mama

A Yumi se le encogió el corazón, ahí cayo en cuenta de lo solitario que vivía ese niño, con un padre que viaja tanto y carente del afecto de su madre

Pensó en lo que seria de sus pequeños si ella llegase a faltarles, los vio pequeños y solos llorando en sus camitas de noche como lo hacia Sou

- Pobrecillo – penso y luego dijo-, no te preocupes, tu papa no se ira, estar siempre aquí para ti... y yo también , no estarás solo

El niño alzo su carita para ver cara a cara a su interlocutora y esta le sonrió con ternura

- Ahora vamos, es tarde y mañana es día de escuela

Se recostó en la cama y  acomodo al niño, le arropo y le dio las buenas noches y un beso en la frente, durmió abrazada al niño que se sentía mas seguro con el calor de su tía

Estaba seguro que así se sentía cuando tu mami te abrazaba por las noches

Esa noche la pesadilla no volvió, ni las noches siguientes

Yumi fue para Soujiro la madre que deseo siempre y el fue tan hijo de 

Yumi como Tomoe y Kenshin... o Aoshi, su cuarto hijo, hasta bromeaban entre ellos acerca de que Sou era el consentido........

Pero la verdad es que los quería a todos por igual, los conocía como la palma de sus mano y sabia cuando algo les atormentaba, instinto de madre le dirían, su instinto le decía que algo ocurrió, no creía que Soujiro Tomara esa decisión tan drástica que acabo con su vida, estaba de acuerdo con Misao, podían mostrarle las pruebas que quisieran, abrir las mil y unja investigaciones y arrojar el mismo resultado

Pero concordaba con Misao

Soujiro no es de los que se suicidan, el enfrenta las cosas, no las rehuye

Además le preocupaba Aoshi, desde hace tiempo lo ha notado extraño, algo le atormenta, algo le ocurre y la muerte de Sou empeoro las cosas

Voltea y mira a su alrededor, el no esta

Lo sigue buscando hasta que ve a lo lejos como el observa casi escondido la ceremonia

- Aoshi... – murmura preocupada

Aoshi veía desde lejos como la familia reunida daba el ultimo adiós a Soujiro, no se sentía digno estar presente junto a los demás, no después de lo ocurrido, no después de que por su culpa........

Miro con desprecio a la mujer con la que se caso Sou, ella no lo merecía, la rabia hervía en sus venas, esa mujer tampoco era digna de estar ahí, de ser la que sostuviese las cenizas de Sou, pero el no armaría un escándalo ahora, no les causaría ese dolor a todos, ya tenían suficiente con el que cargaban

Se sentía fatal, sentía que le había fallado y el nunca lo había hecho, siempre fueron muy unidos y ahora debido a esa mujer se distanciaron los últimos días de su vida, rompiendo así la promesa que una vez hicieron....

.... el junto con los otros chicos, su primo Kensin y Soujiro, exploraban las ruinas del templo buscando entre las ruinas el lugar secreto que según la leyenda decía, estaban escondidos los cadáveres de los monjes que por las noches de luna rondaban por las viejas ruinas buscando el reposo eterno

hicieron un mapa rudimentario de los alrededores y se dividieron por zonas.

Kensin revisaría la zona este, por el lado de la muralla, Soujiro la zona sur por los jardines de piedra y Aoshi la zona central, entre ellas, el pozo

El pozo parecía ser lo mas interesante, era oscuro y profundo, tal vez los arrojaron ahí ya que este pozo estaba seco y nadie recuerda desde cuando, tal vez antes que el templo se destruyese

Estaba oscuro y profundo, se recostó un poco mas del borde y este cedió ante su peso, el niño logro en un rápido movimiento sujetarse, pero los brazos se le cansaban y las manos le sudaban haciendo que se resbalase

Hasta que de repente otra mano le sujeta

Era Sou

Pero el peso de Aoshi era demasiado y arrastraba consigo a Soujiro

- Dejame, caerás conmigo si no te sueltas – gritaba Aoshi

- No!!! – decía el niño jadeante por el esfuerzo, no te dejare caer, luego hace un acopio mas de fuerzas y comienza a subir a Aoshi, una vez que esta arriba, Soujiro no soporta mas y se desploma en el suelo, lo llevan corriendo a casa donde llaman al Doctor Genzai

Frente a su cama, Aoshi promete no separarse nunca de su primo, el le había salvado la vida y ahora en agradecimiento el estaría ahí siempre que lo necesite, sin importar que ocurra.........

Pero no estuvo ahí para el, había traicionado su confianza y jamás se lo perdonaría 

De repente vio algo que le hizo hervir mas la sangre, ahí, detrás de todos, en el servicio funeral de su primo, se acercaba ese hombre, el del centro comercial

Vestía un uniforme militar extranjero

Con toda confianza tuvo el descaro de presentarse ahí, y no solo eso, le da el pésame a todos y se acerca a Misao

Habrán visto mayor desfachatez

Pero todo tiene un limite y esos dos ya los cruzaron todos, ya lo iban a oír, preferiría no armar una escena ahí pero todo tenia un limite

Se habían burlado ya demasiado de el en vida

No lo harán en muerte, no les daría el gusto de prácticamente bailar sobre su tumba

Con paso decidido camina hacia donde están todos, ve como el hombre se acerca a Misao y pone una mano sobre su hombro, esta le abraza y llora, luego se separa de el y avanza unos pasos mas en el muelle y ve las cenizas de Soujiro en el lago tal como el lo expreso muchas veces cuando hablaba de cómo quería que fuese su despedida, Misao recordó fragmentos de un poema que era el favorito de Soujiro:

No te detengas a llorar en mi tumba 

Yo ya no estoy ahí, ya no estoy dormido

Soy los mil vientos que soplan,

El agua que corre por los riachuelos 

El diamante que brilla en la nieve.......

En el próximo capitulo:

Las memorias de Misao,  después ella debera tomar desiciones y llega un personaje nuevo .. y ya!!!!, después de ese nadie mas de la familia...... creo

Proximo Capitulo

El adios II


	6. El Adios II

Capitulo 6 El Adios II 

Saben que?: 

Me fastidian a muerte los Disclaimers

Todos miran las cenizas ser llevadas por el viento y por el agua en silencio en un ultimo adios, juntos, en el muelle

Aoshi se acerca al grupo y es Yumi quien va a su encuentro

- Aoshi, querido, que bueno que decides acercarte

Le abraza y le da un beso, luego le dice:

- Se que ha sido difícil, especialmente para ti que has sido el mas cercano a el, pero todos debemos estar juntos como familia apoyándonos, mira, incluso vino el tio de Misao hoy para ponerse a nuestras ordenes por si necesitábamos algo

Aoshi quedo de piedra en su lugar, sintio como un shock, un balde de agua fria

- El... tio de... Misao..- murmuro

- Si el señor Hajime, lo hubieses conocido hace pocos dias que estuvo de visita por aquí pero no te localizamos.........

Aoshi ya no escuchaba mas, parecia que alguien le quitara el audio al mundo, si, recordaba que mas de una vez tanto Misao como Soujiro le comentaron al acerca del tio de Misao y la posibilidad de que el fuese trasladado como agregado militar de la embajada Americana en Corea

Si hasta la descripción era tal como le habia dicho Soujiro:

- Una mirada fuerte y penetrante que te hacia sentir como una presa, la mirada de un lobo

- OH POR DIOS QUE HE HECHO!!!!!!! – penso horrorizado, debia hablar con Misao-, dios mio!!!

Dejo que sus celos y su despecho lo guiasen y habia desatado toda esa tragedia, todo lo sucedido fue por su culpa

Estaba seguro de eso

Estaba seguro que fue por eso por lo que Soujiro decidio.......

Porque estaba seguro que fue el  la persona que lo vio ese dia en la sala de estar con misao..... y por eso.....

Ahora la magnitud de su crimen es mayor, por su culpa habia destrozado el futuro de su primo, la vida que siempre deseo y la felicidad que construia con Misao

Por sus ,malditos celos y su despecho le habia arrebatado todo a Sou... y a    Misao sin tener derecho alguno

Y casi....., se avergonzaba siquiera de pensarlo

Es el que debia estar muerto no Sou, el peso de la verdad cayo definitiva y aplastante sobre el

Por eso no tuvo defensa alguna ni cara para defenderse de la profunda mirada llena de reproche y odio que le dirigio Misao al notar su presencia en el muelle, tomo del brazo a su tio y camino orgullosa, con la cabeza en alto, sin prestar atención a Aoshi que no hizo ademan alguno de acercarse a ella

No merecia poder hacerlo

Hajime sintio la repentina tensión en su sobrina, intuyo que era debido a la presencia del joven recien llegado.., ya averiguaria mas sobre el , ahora lo que le preocupaba era el  estar con su sobrina

Camino hacia la casa Misao mantuvo su posición, no derramo una sola lagrima, entraron y ella se excuso con todos,  Jaime la llevo a su departamento, los acompañaron  Megumi, Kaoru y Tomoe, ya en su casa se dio el lujo de derrumbarse

Las chicas dejaron que se desahogase, luego la convencieron que se refrescara y descansara, Tomoe preparo la tina y Kaoru peinaba su cabello mientras que Megumi preparaba su ropa, pobrecilla, parecia afectada.

Frente al espejo mientras veia su imagen y derramaba silenciosas lagrimas 

Misao pensaba en Soujiro:

Recordaba el comportamiento de Soujiro los ultimos dias

Es cierto, estaba retraido y meditabundo, se lo atribuia a que habian  consultado otro especialista, no habia dicho nada a su familia ni al doctor Guenzai, preferia no dar falsas expectativas en caso de que los resultados fuesen   contraproducentes

Ademas este especialista utilizaba metodos poco ortodoxos con los que el Doctor Guenzai no estaba de acuerdo

Fue por eso que Hajime habia adelantado su viaje al Japón, vino trayendo al especialista, contacto a Misao, la llevo al hotel y los presento

Anticipando su llegada, Soujiro se realizo ciertos examenes de laboratorio esa mañana solicitados por el doctor después de leer la historia que le habia enviado Misao con anticipación

Todo habia sido hecho con la mayor discreción

Depues de entrevistarse con el en el hotel, localizaron a Sou y se citaron en 

la clinica de un amigo del doctor donde este le realizo el resto de los examenes

El doctor volvio esa noche a su pais y quedo en enviarle los resultados de la junta medica que reuniria para discutir su caso en cuanto estuviesen listos

Al parecer las expectativas eran esperanzadoras, esa noche planearon que después de su tratamiento realizarian un viaje.. hasta hablaron de la posibilidad de adelantar el momento de la llegada de los niños

- Y ademas dejare esa dieta de conejo a la que me tienen sometido – dijo esperanzado-, es inhumana

- Tu lo que quieres en hartarte de dulces hasta caer desmayado – le dijo Misao juguetonamente

- Como no eres tu la que la padece

- No digas eso, yo la he seguido contigo y permiteme decirte que es la mejor que he hecho, ya he perdido tres kilos – bromeo con el

- Bluff, tienes alma de conejo – se quejo despectivamente, luego tomo por la cintura a Misao y la abraza por detrás apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro y le susurra a su oido-, y no creo que necesites esos kilitos de menos 

- Adulador – le dijo mientras seguia con la cena-, y tu termina de una vez con esa zanahoria

Rezongando toma el cuchillo y las pica en tiras que luego entrega a Misao para que agregase a la sopa, se acerca y de tono sugestivo susurra a su oido:

- Porque no vamos, abrimos el vino que me enviaron de Francia, el tinto y... 

Soujiro susurro algo mas  al oido de Misao que la hizo ruborizar y reir nerviosamente

- Ponte serio – le regaño tratando de aguantar la risa

- Acaso me ves hablando en broma?

- Souuu – le regaño,eso ya se le habia hecho costumbre, luego dijo con expresión complice-,pero sin ese vino Frances, no olvido quien te lo envio

- Aun sigues celosa de Dominique?

- No lo niegues tu a esa mujer le gustas y no hace nada para disimularlo

- Pero ella no intentara nada, ya le dejaste bien marcado los puntos sobre las Ies

- Y mas le vale que lo recuerde

- Estas celosa – canturreo

- Celosa... yo?

- Si. Tu

- Pues claro que estoy celosa –voltea y abraza a Soujiro

- Porque permitame decirle que usted es mio y soy una niña que no le gusta compartir sus cosas

- Entonces soy una cosa?

- Y todito mio

- Con que esas tenemos – levanta a Misao y la carga en vilo-, creo que tenemos que poner uno o dos puntos en claro

- Si, que eres mio y solo mio

- Y sigues con eso?

- Siempre por siempre y para siempre, vamos admítelo – le ordeno blandiéndole el cucharon en la cara

- La sopa!! – le respondio Soujiro, la sopa habia hecho espuma y se desbordaba

- Misao el baño esta listo – dijo Tomoe saliendo del baño y devolviendo a Misao al tiempo presente

Misao entro, después de darse el baño y refrescarse se recosto, el Dr Genzai le receto un ligero calmante que tomo, mientras se adormilaba cayo en cuenta que se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de Soujiro a su lado mientras dormia y al despertar

Abrazo su almohada aun con su aroma recordando la ultima noche que pasaron juntos en esa habitación ....

Soujiro entraba, vestia Boxers y una camiseta, se preparaba para acostarse cuando sintio un empujon sorpresivo y se vio a si mismo sobre la cama, su captora lo tenia inmovilizado con una habil llave de lucha que le mantenia los brazos hacia atrás y a la joven sentada sobre su espalda

-   Dilo, eres mio? – le interrogaba su captora

- Pues...... – repondio Sou como pensándolo

- 

- Dilo – ordeno

- 

- Tengo que discutirlo con mi club de fansa.. , la presidenta y con.....

- 

- Misao hizo ademan como de apretar mas 

- 

- Ahora quiero que digas que yo soy unica y exclusivamente de mi queridita esposita a la cual amare cuidare y mimare.....

- 

- No estas pidiendo mucho? – le interrumpio Sou

Misao volvio a hacer el ademan de apretar y Sou cedio

- Esta bien esta bien, soy unica y exclusivamente de mi esposita a la cual 

- Amare, cuidare y dare besitos 

- Y traere panqueques los domingos a la cama – puntualizo Misao

- Y traere panqueques los domingos a la cama – repitio Soujiro-, y a la que pienso secuestrar y llevar conmigo a la proxima convención y no se.. tal vez escaparnos después unos dias

- En serio? – pregunto Misao

- Ya veras – Dijo Sou aprovechando la distracción de Misao e intercambiando lugares, quedando el ahora sobre ella

- Y tiene algun destino en mente en nuestro tour? – pregunto Misao

- Que te parece Francia? – le propone haciendole recordar a cierta francesita

- Sou te la estas buscando... – amenazo bromeando

Entonces Soujiro la tomo por la cintura abrazandola nuevamente de manera que ella quedo sobre el , esta se sento a horcajadas sobre su estomago y le dijo:

Ahora usted y yo pondremos ciertos puntos en claro, depues comenzo a besarle.........

Sera duro abrir los ojos de ahora en adelante y no encontrarlo a el ni a su sonrisa llena de afecto y ternura

Hiko llego a la noche siguiente, viajo apenas le habian notificado de la muerte de Sou, venia con un propósito, llevar de vuelta consigo a Misao, en America era que estaba su familia, ya nada  que no fuese su voluntad la ataba a ese país

Le tomo pocos dias convencerla, ya podria reanudar sus estudios alla y aquí solo le esperaban recuerdos dolorosos y un departamento vacio

- Que?!!! – exclamo Aoshi y poniéndose de pie al recibir la noticia de la partida de Misao

No podia dejarla irse sin antes aclarar las cosas, sin tener una definitiva conversación con ella

Habia dejado pasar unos dias esperando que se recuperase de lo de Sou

- Cuando se va?- pregunto a Yumi

- Hoy en la noche, la acompañan su padre y su tio

- Donde esta ahora?

- Arreglando los ultimos detalles, por favor ven esta noche con Tsubame, la niña querrá despedirse de ella

- Esta bien

Al llegar a la mansión para la cena de despedida, Aoshi estaba mas serio de lo normal, estaba completamente tenso y parecia que Misao tambien

Espero el momento propicio y se acerco a Misao, esta solo se limito a decirle de modo contudente:

- No me importa ni me interesa lo que viene a decirme, le agradezco que en el futuro se abstenga de tener todo contacto conmigo, no armo un escandalo por respeto a la memoria de Sou 

- Espera – dijo tomándola del brazo tratando de retenerla, lo suelta inmediatamente al ver como ella fijaba su vista en la mano y luego lo veia a los ojos, era el mismo movimiento con el que la sostuvo aquella vez-, por favor quiero decirte .......

- Nada, no hay nada que decir – le dijo con desprecio-, hasta nunca señor Shinomori

Misao se aleja de el, no cambiaria de opinión, las heridas estaban muy recientes,  se retira derrotado, lleva a Tsubame a casa y no duerme pensando en lo que perdio en un momento en que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos sin que nada mas le importase

En el aeropuerto vio como ella partia a la distancia, rogando para ella la mejor de las suertes aunque nunca mas vuelva a verla, fue a despedirla toda la familia y sus amigos a excepción de Sanosuke que no se le veia por ninguna parte

La ultima llamada para abordar les anuncia que es la hora del adio, se despide de todos abraza con afecto a Tomoe, Megumi y Kaoru, se despide de la tia Yumi y del tio Makoto al igual que de Kenshin, el ahora heredero de todo a la muerte de Soujiro, les pide que por favor si encuentran a Tsuki que se los envie, no lo han visto desde la noche en que murio Sou, quizas este perdido en la propiedad

Aunque ya habia perdido las esperanzas de que apareciese

Los habia perdido a los dos el mismo dia: a Soujiro y a Tsuki

Y asi Misao volvio a su hogar paterno ..........

Me toca partir 

Diluirme como el sol cuando se oculta

Como la espuma de mar cuando choca contra la roca

Ser como la nivea y eterea niebla que se desvanece al amanecer

Me toca convertirme en un recuerdo

            ..............................................................................................

Camino a casa de papa nos detuvimos en el mismo lugar del camino donde conoci a Sou, no me baje del auto

Desde la ventanilla observe el lugar donde encontre a Tsuki y donde hable por primera vez con Sou..., todo le parecia tan lejano ya, como un largo sueño del cual desperte

Hasta me sentia aletargada

Llegando a casa Okkon me recibio en la puerta, me abrazo y después dijo:

- Estas delgada, no te alimentabas bien

Sus labios estaban contraidos, adivine lo que estaba pensando:

" Pobrecita" 

Comenzaban a molestarme estas muestras de compasión y lastima

Papa me acompaño a mi habitación, trato de decirme algo, trate de decirle lo que siento...., solo que entre los dos las palabras nunca se dieron

Entonces hice algo que nunca crei hacer en mi vida:

Me eche en sus brazos a llorar 

Puede que no nos comuniquemos hablando, pero hay gestos que dicen mas que mil palabras

Me di a mi misma unos dias para centrarme antes que decidiera que hacer con mi vida, estaba reiniciar mis estudios universitarios

Cierto que en Tokio me inscribi en periodismo, pero eso fue por la falta de cupos en veterinaria

Ahora con un año entero para apartar el cupo podia especializarme en esa carrera

Mi vida continuaba, después de todo era una vuida joven con algunos medios de fortuna

Podia mudarme y vivir por mi cuenta, llevar una vida distinta a la que habia vivido con mi padre o con Sou

Desee poder contar con alguin en quien confiar todas mis dudas, es cierto que habia tenido una aproximación con papa pero aun no estabamos listos como para conversaciones de ese nivel

Como extrañaba al tio Hajime, el sabria que hacer o decir

Lamentablemente el seguia en su base en Corea, incomunicado debido a sus funciones y no podria hablar con el en meses

En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando la vida me surgio una nueva posibilidad que influenciaria cualquier decisión que tomase

No le conte a nadie mis sospechas, después de todo podian ser alteraciones atribuidas a resentimientos del organismo por el estrés de los ultimos dias, desbalances por el cambio de horario

Y siempre he sido irregular

Cuando el medico leyo el examen me dirigio una sonrisa:

- No cabe duda – dijo-, va a tener un hijo

Como expresar mis emociones?, el resto del dia disfrute a solas de mi secreto.. 

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ DE MI BEBE! ! !

Ya no seguiria cavilando sobre el pasado, ahora tenia un objetivo primordial en mi vida, crei que este era el consuelo que Soujiro me habia enviado y que nada de lo ocurrido habia sido en vano

Cuando estaba sola en mi habitación recorde que si mi bebe era varon se convertiria en el heredero del señor Makoto, sustituyendo a Sou en lugar de Kenshin. 

- No importa – me dije-, tengo ma que suficiente con la herencia de mama que recibi al casarme y lo que me dejo Sou, ademas de lo que yo misma forjara para el con mi trabajo, que Kenshin se quede con todo!!!!!, que me importa a mi?

Si el niño era varon se llamaria Soujiro y conoceria todo acerca de su padre

Entonces fue que me di cuenta de algo

Solo conocia las pocas vivencias que tuve a su lado en nuestro corto matrimonio de apenas seis meses

Y ademas estaba el señor Makoto, ahora que sabia lo que era querer a un hijo, podia imaginar con escalosfrios y una gran compasión hacia el lo terrible que era perder un hijo

Esa noche después de notificarlo a mi familia, decidi notificárselo a el tambien, quizas el nieto sea algun consuelo por la perdida del hijo 

Fue una revolucion, Yumi  llamo inmediatamente, me suplico que volviese

Desde la muerte de Soujiro, Makoto ya no tenia voluntad alguna de seguir viviendo y la noticia de la llegada de un nieto renovo sus fuerzas

Dios no se habia olvidado de el – decia riendo por primera vez desde la muerte de Sou

Ahora estaba lleno de vitalidad y su salud mejoraba, solo dios sabe como le hizo Yumi para convencerlo de no salir en ese mismo instante al aeropuerto para venir a buscarme

Ese niño era su nieto  (porque estaba seguro que seria un varon) y debia nacer en la casa que algun dia seria suya

No vi nada de malo en llevar mi embarazo con mis suegros, quedo muy claro que después que naciera el niño, me residenciaria en America

Después de discutirlo por largo tiempo, se designo que Kenshin seria quein viniese a buscarme a pesar de mis protestas

Dice Yumi que fue despues de una larga discusión con el señor Makoto, que le falto poco para contratar un ninja o que se yo para escoltarme en mi viaje

Me aunciaron el numero de vuelo y el dia de llegada

Ese dia estuve en el aeropuerto a primera hora, de haberme tardado un poco mas en salir hubiese contestado la llamada de Tomoe

Espere en la sala de desembarque y no vi a Kenshin por ningun lado, ya todos los pasajeros habian desembaracado y ni rastros de el.

Papa fue hasta el aparador a averiguar si habia embarcado o habia  perdido el vuelo

Entretanto lo buscaba entre los alrededores, no sea que no lo viera desembarcar

Es entonces que un anciano con barba tipo candado se me acerca a me dice muy alegremante:

- Asi que esta es mi nueva nietecita!!!!!

- Disculpe? – pregunte confundida,  el ancianito se equivoco pensaba

- Si eres tu, eres la de la foto – afirmo el anciano mostrandome una fotografia de mia con Sou-, Yumi no me habia dicho que eras tan linda, siempre dije que Sou se llevaria una buena, después de todo se parece a mi – concluyo jactandose

Juraria haber visto en la sonrisa del excéntrico viejito un ... destello?

- Ven aquí y dale un abrazo y un gran beso al abuelo Okina!!!! – exclamo a todo pulmon llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, y estrechándome en  un gran abrazo de oso dejándome totalmente desconcertada

Pues bien , este son los dos capitulos prometidos mas el de la actualizacion correspondiente ya que ( cosa rara), volvi a retrasarme en actualizar

Y parafrasenado al gran Bilbo Bolson, o Tolkien para ser mas especificos, esto no es ni la mitad lo que quisiera enviarles, y lo que quisiera enviarles no es la mitad de lo que se merecen que les envie

Veran que estos capitulos por obvias razones fueron llevados en tercera persona ya que eran muchas situaciones instrospectivas, muchos sentimientos que solo conoce cada quien

Y ya volvi a la narración en primera persona, no se preocupen

Solo les pido una vez mas disculpas por la tardanza 

Este segundo y tercer capitulo me salieron medio aburridongos y largo, era necesario, tanta palabreria loca tiene una razon de ser, yo no escribo nada por nada, hay muchos detalles acerca de lo que paso con Sou en verdad  y de otras cosas que ocurriran, si no se aburren del fic y llegan hasta el final, leanse estos capitulos después de terminarlo y veran  

Y ya aparecio el tio abuelo Okina, el es tio político de Makoto y muy pronto entenderan el porque Sou  se reia cada vez que lo recordaba y el porque Yumi se exaspera en su presencia.........

Pues ahora a los reviews

ANNY- CHAN:

Total completa y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Aoshi es una monada, un triple papito como se le diria por aqui porque el adjetivo de papito o papacito simple no le hace justicia, y no te creas no me quedaron tan lagrimales los capitulos, un poco pesaditos para leer si, pero lagrimales lo que se dice lagrimales, nop  

GABY:

Pues que se le va a hacer, si no mataba a Soujiro no tenia trama futura, esta muerte es el detonante para muchas cosas......., pero si te agrada Sou, fijate que estoy cocinando un one-shot de cambios en donde el niño es el protagonista, estara como para Enero si no antes por fortuna de este no bote el borrador 

ALI-CHAN:

Tenias razon, no sobrevive hasta el final, y no lo hice sufrir... mucho, ( aparte de la decepcion y el sentirse usado y traicionado con su consecuente arretibiera)

MEYKO:

Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible I promise, palabra de comegalletas

BIZCOCHIA:

(Ante este review Randa hace un alto, mete la mano por la pantalla y le quita a Bizcochia su bola de cristal y revisa a ver si no hay nadie en su casa pasandole información)

Ahora señorita le tocara como al resto de los mortales esperarse a ver que viene, no sera que lees la mente?

KORAIMA:

Por aquí la torta de frutillas es la que esta hecha con las fruticas confitadas y dejame decirte que las prefiero para hacer pancakes, que los hago rico, de coco y chocolate, me quedan mundiales... sorry, divago porque tengo hambre..., en que ibamos?, a si, y pues sip, ahora le toca a Aoshi pelear contra un rival mas peligroso e imbatible que una persona de carne y hueso..., un ideal, Misao fue feliz con Sou y ahora ese es su ideal del hombre perfecto mientras Aoshi es......, no lo digo porque la censura del fic no lo permite y no es vocabulario para una dama, bueno, un fantasma idealizado es perfecto y sin defectos y si con esa vemos que el tampoco puede ver como es en su justa medida ya que el tambien lo tiene idealizado, se siente inferior que su " rival" desde el inicio y sin seguridad  que hombre es capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer?

En cuanto a quien le ladra Tsuki, pues eso lo veras en el capitulo final o si lo captas en las pistas que colocare ......

MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SINOMORI S.L.A :

Wao, lei que te vas a casar congratulations!!!!!!!, gente feliciten, espero que seas total y absolutamente feliz, que tengas un matrimonio dulce como la miel y picante como el aji , y recuerda, dejale **CREER** algunas veces que el es el que manda para que no se traume el niño

MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y manda la fecha para que te enviemos tu tarjeta de felicitación no? Porque eso de entre Diciembre y Enero como que no es muy preciso?

GALATEA: Que te digo, este trio es de mis favoritos, para mi si Misao no queda con Aoshi, debe quedar con Sou y lo digo por lo siguiente: 

Empezando por que son compatibles, ambos son alegres , ella vivaz, el un poco mas sereno, es mejor contrapeso que Aoshi, la vida es para que alguien ria contigo no para ver si algun dia haces reir a alguien

Tienen la misma edad por lo que pueden tener muchos gustos y puntos de vistas en comun

      Porque se ven lindos juntos

     Y porque a mi me gustan y punto

Pongámonos de acuerdo para ver cuando nos conectamos en messenger, dime que horas del dia   mas o menos, y que no                                                    sea de noche porque no tengo internet en la casa ( seria el Nirvana de ser asi)

     Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los dejo

     En el proximo capitulo:

Ya veran porque Kenshin no aparecio, el porque aparecio Okina y  Tsuki que sigue sin aparecer, y hay dios, seguidoras   de Sanozuke, encuentren perdon en sus corazones para mi desde ahora

     Ah, si algo mas, fanáticos de la pareja Kenshin /Kaoru el proximo capitulo va por la casa

     Solo espero que los admiradores de Megumi se unan a los de Sanozuke en eso de encontrar perdon en sus corazones  

     Proximo Capitulo

    Mientras Duermes

     Chaup

     Randa1


	7. Mientras Dormias

Capitulo 7

Mientras Dormias

Despues de una larga ausencia aquí estoy de nuevo .. de milagro, ya les explico 

Ahora los reviews y otras hierbas

Para los del latinchat: gracias por el aliento, en especial a fantasie elf, tu idea cerca de Einishi me encanto, yo pensaba escribir que fuese dentista.. pero tu idea me gusto mas

ASUMI

Gracias.. y tenia mis dudas  acerca de estos capitulos, no pensaba que no tenian suficiente agarre, pero veo que si

Acerca de lo de Sano y Megumi... pues lo de Sano lo veras Aquí y lo de Megumi lo diferi para la proxima actualizacion, pero e gracias por no unirte al comité de lapidacion que oi que se esta formando en mi contra

Gaby 

Lo de bono de tres capitulos lo hare mas seguido, ahora cuando actualice lo hare de un minimo de dos capitulos

Kirara26

Tu fic " La Noche en que te Conoci", se parece a una pequeña historia por capitulos que elaboro para reemplazar esta, cuando este mas avanzada te la mando y me dices

ANNY-CHAN

Mira, si apostaste pro la toria del suicidio de Soujiro.., que haces leyendo?, ve a cobrar. Acertaste con lo de la carta ^_^, acerca de tu sospechoso... es consistente tu toria, tenia la motivación y la oportunidad, vamos a ver que concluyes después de leer estos dos capitulos

BIZCOCHIA

Pues estas en lo correcto de nuevo, y en cuanto a Misao, ella parece ser una chica que le pone el pecho a la vida, no se deja amilanar

Una cosa mas, lo de la lluvia durante el percance de Sanozuke se me ocurrio leyendo tu fic "La venganza", es la imagen mental que me dejaste con la escena del jeep, espero que no se parezcan mucho ... o que no te haya destripado el meollo del primer capitulo ¬¬..

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI

Me agarraste de casualidad con el messenger, y que drama para actualizar tuve, lo del arroz con pollo es acerca de un comercial en donde un hombre se excusa con su esposa por telefono por no poder ir a almorzar con ella, ella preparaba arroz con pollo, ella le dice que no hay problema, el responde que no sea que piense que la planta por tener una aventurita por ahí

Ella le responde que no lo cree capaz, el hombre sin necesidad se enfurece y le pregunta si acaso no lo cree digno o capaz de tener alguna aventurita por ahí, que no es apto?, o acaso cree que su  arroz es el mejor, que quien se creia?, la reina del arroz con pollo?

El lema de la cuña es desenróllate ( no te alteres innecesariamente), la presentación del nuevo envase de tapa de rosca de una cerveza, desde entonces cada vez que alguien se cree mucho, le dicen el rey o la reina del arroz con pollo, dado el caso

Y aceca de la reaccion de tu souji.., mira, el que no cuida lo que tiene a pedir se queda, y mas con francesitas resbalosas XDDDDDD, UYYY, TU COMO QUE TE VAS A UNIR AL COMITÉ DE LINCHAMIENTO

Bien, mejor me dejo de hablar tanto y les dejo con el fic

Misao estaba muy callada en el camino de regreso a casa, tenia entendido que quien llegaria seria Kenshin, y por el contrario, se encontro a este anciano un tanto... extravagante

Despues del gran abrazo de oso que le diese en el aeropuerto y su efusivo saludo, llamo a quienes le acompañaban

- Hey, por aquí- gritaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo lleno de gente- la encontre.

Inmediatamente de entre la multitud salio como una flecha la pequeña Tsubame y corrio a sus brazos

Si Tsubame estaba aquí eso queria decir que..

- Aoshi hijo- gritaba Okina-, apura el paso, no tenemos todo el dia

- Que hacia el aquí? - exclamo furiosa para sus adentros, pero se contuvo por la presencia de la niña y la de Okina, así que solo se limito a saludarlo muy secamente

Despues de reunirse con Hiko y buscar las maletas, subieron ala auto. Okina en el puesto delantero con Hiko, detrás entro Tsubame y justo antes que Misao subiera Aoshi le susurro rapidamente:

- Necesito hablar contigo urgente acerca de Sou

Misao se termino de sentar y veia a Aoshi fijamente con sorpresa mientras el se sentaba a su lado y pretendia que no habia dicho nada

En el camino Okina tenia a todos mareados con el parloteo hasta que Misao pregunto:

- Que paso con kenshin?, porque no vino

La expresion jovial de Okina desaparecio y callo de repente, fue Aoshi el que dijo:

- Tuvo un inconveniente, despues de llegar al hotel te decimos

Entonces fue el turno de Hiko de hablar, habia espacio de sobra en la casa y no dejaria que fueran a un hotel

Aoshi trato de disuadirlo, pero tuvo que ceder cuando Hiko argumento que en la casa, Tsubame estaria mas comoda y segura que en un hotel lleno de extraños

Mientras, al mismo tiempo en Tokyo, mas especificamente en la sala de terapia intensiva de la clinica que regenta el doctor Genzai, Kaoru veia a travez del vidrio a su amigo conectado a los miles de aparatos que lo mantenian

Estaba en estado de coma, y ni pensar que hasta hace pocos dias, estaban bromeando con el como si nada en el cafetin de la universidad

Sentados a la mesa se veia a  Kenshin, Sayo, Einishi y Kaoru, los chicos reian a costillas de Sanozuke, tratando de adivinar la identidad de la mujer misteriosa con la que el salia 

- Dejame adivinar, dejame adivinar- decia Einishi-, hmmmm, es casada?

- No - respòndio Sanozuke molesto, ya el jueguito lo estaba hartando

- Comprometida - pregunto Kaoru

- No

- Fea!!! - exclamo Kenshin repentinamente, haciendo que Sayo que tomaba un jugo casi se atragantara

- Nooooo

- Transexual- concluyo victorioso Einishi

- QUEEE!!! - exclamo Sanozuke

Los dos  chicos rieron ante la cara de su amigo, Kaoru solo agitaba la cabeza negando cansinamente, mientras ayudaba a Sayo que ante esta ultima declaracion ya si se habia terminado de atragantar

En eso entra Megumi y se sienta a la mesa al lado de Kenshin

- De que hablan? - pregunto intrigada

- De la novia transexual de Sanozuke - respondio Einishi riendo nuevamente

- Mi novia  no es transexual !! - grito Sanozuke llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, entonces se sento sonrojado hasta la raiz del cabello, mascullando algo y viendo con profundo odio a los dos chicos que ya no podian respirar e la risa

- Ven lo que me hacen decir - les reclamo ya en voz baja a sus dos risueños ex amigos

- No, pero ya , en serio, como se llama - pregunto Kenshin

Sanozuke vio seriamente al grupo en general y luego dijo:

- Ya se los repeti mil veces, , no puedo decirlo por ahora - tomo sus libros y salio deprimido de la cafeteria

Los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta verlo salir por la puerta, ya no reian, se dieron cuenta que tocaron una fibra muy sensible de su amigo

Kaoru sentia pena por el, lo unico que sabian de la novia de Sanozuke era que es una niña rica y que su familia no acepta a sano, ellos continuaron con la relacion en secreto

Cualquiera que no cocnociese a Sanozuke no hubiera notado su extraño comportamiento, lo que dio pie a sus amigos de enterarse que salia en secreto con alguien y al parecer, desde hace mucho

Según Sanozuke, esperan a que el se gradue para así irse juntos, no podia ser antes ya que Sano tendria que abandonar la universidad y no podria conseguir alguna otra beca tan completa como la que tenia

Y el no queria sacarla de su casa para pasar trabajos, estando ella acostumbrada a tener de lo mejor

Ya era pasada la media noche y Sanozuke esperaba en la habitacion, se le habia hecho tarde, hace mas de una hora que ella debia estar alli

- Quizas la retuvieron - pensaba, entonces tomo el telefono y marco su numero

No termino de hacerlo porque una llave sonaba en la cerradura y la puerta se abrio

Era ella

Estaba empapada por la lluvia, su cabello hecho un desastre caia a los lados, pero le inquieto la mirada en sus ojos, parecia a punto de llorar

Sanozuke camino rapidamente hacia ella y la abrazo

- Shhh, shhhh -susurraba- , no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

Ella no contesto, solo se limito a estar entre sus brazos, abandonada a esa sensacion de seguridad que el le daba

Acababa de tener una fuerte discusion, esa noche le anunciaron los planes para casarla con otro hombre

Ella ya sabia de esas intenciones des de que era niña, ya le tenian el novio elegido y todo, solo que para ese entonces en su vida no habia entrado Sanozuke

Hoy le anunciaron los planes

Estuvieron unos segundos así abrazados, entonces ella comenzo a besar el cuello de Sanozuke

Una corriente recorrio la espina de Sano, sintio como ella comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y subia desde su cuello hasta su boca y le beso

El correspondio al beso, y comenzo a su vez a quitarle el abrigo empapado

No pronunciaron una sola palabra, en silencio se trasladaron hasta la cama y terminaron de desvestirse el uno al otro

Se besaban con pasion, con deseo,  y a la vez con tanta ternura,como si en cada beso quisieran consumir cada uno toda la escencia del otro

No mediaron palabras, desde hace tiempo que estan de mas entre ellos estos frecuentes encuentros, ya conocian muy bien cada uno los sentimientos del otro

Ella queria ser otra vez suya esa noche, sentir que aun estaba a su lado, que aun podia sentir sus caricias en su piel, sus besos en su boca.......

Completamente desnudos yacian en la cama, Sanozuke exploraba con la boca hasta el ultimo centimetro de su piel mientras ella gemia por el extasis de sus caricias

Continuaron casi toda la noche hasta entrada la madrugada, el amanecer los encontro juntos en el lecho abrazados 

Ninguno  dormia, el solo la abrazaba con la cabeza hundida en sus cabellos y ella pensaba mirando el vacio, sosteniendo el abrazo de Sanozuke como si temiese que este fuese a terminar

Despues de unos minutos de completo silencio Sanozuke le pregunto:

- Que te sucede?

Ella solo acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Sanozuke mientras lloraba silenciosas lagrimas

- Ya esta decidido que me tengo que casar 

Sanozuke se levanto y la enfrento cara a cara

- Y tu que dijiste?

- Que querias que dijera? - exclamo desesperada-, le temo, el es capaz de muchas cosas si se le lleva la contraria

- Y si hablamos con el, le decimos que te quieren casar con el a la fuerzar?, se que se opondría y daria fin a todo, lo conozco

- No serviria - Respondio ella-, me matarian a mi o a ti... o a el

 Sanozuke vio el terror y la deseperacion reflejados en su mirada, el tiempo se les acababa a ambos y tomo una decisión

- Nos vamos

- Que?

- Dije que nos vamos, a donde no pueda encontrarnos, tu y yo

Un brillo de esperanza se reflejo en el rostro de la chica, pero desaparecio rapidamente

- Como haremos, esta la universidad, a donde iremos? - preguntaba, no que le importara mucho, con tal  de estar al lado de Sanozuke, seria capaz hasta de irse al mismisimo diablo sin dudarlo

- No nos queda de otra, mañana saldras de tu casa como si nada, e iras a clases como de costumbre, no fingiras que estas de acuerdo de repente para no armar sospechas, muestrate algo reacia a colaborar pero no los contraries de frente o subiran la guardia. Yo conseguire un auto prestado y nos iremos a china, ahí tengo unos amigos que nos pueden ayudar a establecernos y encontrar un  empleo mientras consigo un lugar para mudarnos

- Y si nos buscan?

- No nos encontraran, pedire un prestamo.. algo.. y mañana conseguire documentos con nombres falsos, ya veras, lo lograremos

Por primera vez ella sonrio no solo con alegria, si no tambien con ilusion por el futuro, abrazo a Sanozuke y rieron juntos para luego amarse nuevamente con pasion renovada

Al dia siguiente, Sanozuke corria por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Kenshin, eran cerca de las doce y ya tenia consigo los documentos con las falsas identidades, tenia un aspecto deplorable y vestia la misma ropa de ayer

- Kenshin !!! - llamo a todo pulmon al ver a lo lejos a su amigo en el estacionamiento, saludo haciendo señas y corrio hacia el

- Hermano como estas - saludo jovial Kenshin, luego agrego mas serio-, escucha, lamento lo de ayer en la cafeteria yo...

Sanozuke no se fue por las ramas y le interrumpio diciendole:

- Kenshin, hoy mas que nunca necesito tu ayuda hermano, por favor.. - suplico

Kenshin vio la desesperacion de su amigo y con voz resuelta dijo:

-    En que puedo ayudarte

En la cafeteria Sanozuke le conto su problema sin revelarle la identidad e la dama, Kenshin no insistio en ese punto, le dijo que tomara su auto y le entrego las llaves, pero le dijo que no fuera a casa de sus conocidos en china, si esa gente era como el la describia, era muy probable que lo investigarian y dieran con ellos

Pero le propuso que con esa falsa identidad podia darle un empleo en la filial en china de la empresa, así no dejaria pista, empleados en esa fillial habian miles, hablaria con Aoshi para que le ayude a afinar los detalles

Mientras, estarian en un departamento que tenian para cuando viajaban a China por cuestion de negocios, estarian muy comodos alli

Sanozuke le agradecio en el alma a su amigo y fue al estacionamiento a buscar el auto, la recogeria a ella y juntos esperarian el algun café la llamada de Kenshin anunciandole el nombre de la persona que deberian contactar en China

Sanozuke estaba euforico de felicidad, pronto estaria con ella sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera y formarian una familia, trabajaria duro para recompensarla por todos los lujos a los que ella renunciaba en ese instante solo por seguirlo

La lluvia arreciaba y condujo lentamente porque el camino se ponia resbaloso, el coche se aproximaba a una curva cerrada. Automaticamente apoyo el pie en el freno para aminorar la marcha. 

Los frenos no funcionaban

Demoro un largo momento en darse cuenta, volvio a intentar frenar otra vez con mas fuerza presionando el pedal con brios. El corazon comenzo a latirle con fuerza al comprobar que el auto iba cada vez mas rapido, tomo la curva a un ritmo mas acelerado

No se atrevia a despegar los ojos del camino pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como el velocimetro aumentaba y sintio como el terror se apoderaba de el

Habia otra curva mas adelante que tomo muy rapido haciendolo patinar en el asfalto mojado, entrando despues en una barrena que le hizo salir desde su lado del camino llevandose por delante un auto que venia de frente y siendo chocado de lleno por otro que venia detrás del primero ..................

En la cafeteria ella le esperaba, Sanozuke le habia dicho que ya tenia casi todo listo, por lo que ella solo salio llevando consigo solo lo que tenia puesto.

Se estaba tardando

Sono su telefono celular, contesto para mantener aun la atmosfera de normalidad

- Hola?

- Sera mejor que vuelvas si sabes lo que te conviene

- Estoy tomando una bocadillo yo...

- El no llegara

Su corazon se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras

- Creias que podian engañarme?- continuo la voz-, te segui anoche y lo escuche todo, hoy vi como Kenshin le daba las llaves de su auto..., en verdad creian que podrias escapar?

- Qu... que hiciste - pregunto con un hilo de voz

- Pobre chico - suspiro con falso pesar a travez del telefono-, ese tonto no deberia correr si esta lloviendo.. es una verdadera amenaza al volante

Ella sintio que se iba a desmayar, pero se obligo a mantenerse serena , iba a preguntar pero la voz continuo:

- Pero es afortunado , creo que te interesara saber donde esta ahora verdad?, solo recuerda que depende de ti .... la evolucion de su estado.....

Ella continuo escuchando y abrio los ojos desmezuradamente, salio corriendo del café y tomo un taxi tratando de serenarse en el camino, nadie podia darse cuenta de su verdadera preocupacion o Sanozuke pagaria los platos rotos........

Los enfermeros y doctores nunca habian visto a su jefe comportarse así

En cuanto Yutaro, su otro nieto y asistente , le comunico quien estaba en emergencias el director de la clinica, el Dr Genzai, dejo una reunion con algunos empresarios que discutian la donacion de nuevos equipos para el area de pediatria y corrio hacia la sala

Los paramedicos lllevaron a esa clinica al ver los papeles  de afiliacion de Kenshin en el auto y confundieron a Sanozuke con el

Al principio penso lo peor, pero el comprobar que no era Kenshin no lo tranquilizo mas

Estaba angustiado por la suerte del chico y movilizo a sus mejores medicos y les asigno el caso, luego ordena su secretaria que lo comunicara con su nieta Megumi que tal vez no habia terminado su guardia en el laboratorio, o quizas este en casa

 Seria la mas indicada para comunicarselo a Yumi, ella tenia que enterarse del estado del chico y se encargaria de comunicarselo a los demas

Al rato llegaron en desbanda cada quien por su lado

Kenshin llego de la empresa llevandose por delante a cuanto ser en dos patas tenia la mala suerte de mal pararse  en su camino, atrás le seguia Aoshi.

Despues llego Kaoru, Sayo y al ultimo Einishi,en circunstancias parecidas a la de Kenshin Una hora mas tarde, acompañada de Tomoe, llego Yumi. Sanozuke ya estaba en quirofano para ese entonces

Pasaron toda la noche en vela en el hospital, su situacion era estable despues de la operación hasta que en la madrugada una crisis degenero y apenas lograron estabilizar  su situacion no pudiendo evitar despues que este entrara en un coma profundo cerca de las seis de la mañana

Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y su estado se mantenia igual

Ella habia logrado aparentar muy bien y no abandonarse a las ganas que tenia de echarse al suelo y gritar de desesperacion, de entrar a la habitacion y echarse a su lado a lorar, a suplicarle que no la dejara, que volviera a su lado, que abriera sus ojos y le dijera que esto era solo una bizarra pesadilla, que despertara que ya estaban lejos de ahi los dos juntos.........  

Hasta eso se le habia negado

El llorar por el como el alma se lo pedia

Su telefono sono una vez mas, ella contesto sabiendo quien era

- Ya estuviste el tiempo suficiente, vuelve a casa ahora

- No puedo, los demas estan aquí y me pidieron cuidarlo hasta que me reemplazen,  pueden sospechar

- En cuanto llegue tu reemplazo te vienes, sin juegos, ya nos hiciste perder mucho tiempo y recuerda, que su estado es un delicado y puede... digamos.., sufrir otra crisis de la que no sale

Ella palidecio ante la idea, pero lo que le dijo la voz a continuacion casi la hace desmayar,  recuerda que no me tiembla el pulso para hacer las cosas.., tu y Soujiro son testigos

Despues de decir esto ultimo colgo

Una hora despues llegaron kenshin y Kaoru para acompañar a Sano durante la noche gracias al permiso especial que les dio el Dr Genzai, en la sala de espera estaban Megumi y Sayo, recostadas una de la otra semi dormidas, Kaoru se acerco y puso la mano en el hombro de Sayo, sacudiendolo ligeramente para despertarla

- Sayo, Megumi - llamaba en voz baja-, ya llegamos

Las dos chicas se despertaron

- Lo siento, nos retrasamos mas de lo debido, deben estar cansadas

- No. no mucho - respondio Sayo tapando un bostezo que afloraba-, anoche no dormi porque.. practique la partitura de un recital

- Y yo estuve de guardia toda la noche en el laboratorio - dijo Megumi mientras tomaba una taza de café que Kenshin le ofrecia-, y que paso, como esta el señor Makoto y la señora Yumi?

- El tio no sabe lo de Sano - dijo Kenshin-, serian muchas emociones por un dia

- Como?- pregunto Sayo

Así Kenshin procedio a comentarles acerca de la noticia del embarazo de Misao y como lo designaron para ir por ella

- Pero no quiero separarme de aquí,  por si se me necesita

- Y que haran? - dijo Megumi

- Aoshi ira por ella, el se ofrecio, ya debe estar tomando el vuelo a londres y de ahí transbordara en el concorde a Nueva York

- Chicas - dijo Kaoru-, es mejor que se retiren y descansen, Kenshin y yo nos quedamos

Las chicas aceptaron y cada una salio por su lado, abordando un taxi rumbo a sus respectivas casas 

Ya en el taxi, al verse sola, ella dio rienda suelta al llanto, preferia desahogarse antes de llegar a casa, ahí no podria hacerlo y la esperaba un duro castigo por su osadia

Y ella lo soportaria

Sanozuke dependia de su resistencia

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Kaoru veia apesadumbrada a su amigo, hace apenas unos pocos dias estaban bromeando en la cafeteria y ahora...

Volteo a ver a Kenshin, sentado con la mirada perdida, ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo

La muerte tan inesperada de Soujiro, y cuando comenzaba a salir de la depresion, ocurre lo de Sanozuke

El se culpaba de lo sucedido, despues de todo, fueron los frenos de su auto los que fallaron, el era el que debia estar ahi, no Sanozuke

Mientras tanto, en el taller de la policia, los expertos revisaban los restos del auto, encontrando que los tornillos del tambor de la liga de frenos fueron deliberadamente aflojados ........

Antes que las fans de Sanozuke me maten, esperen a leer  los proximos capitulos, así se les unira al comité de linchamiento los fans de Megumi, Sayo y Kenshin y Kaoru

Y una cosa mas, que dicen es Megumi o Sayo?..., Reviews con sus ideas son bienvenidos

Nos vemos 

Chaup 

Randa


	8. La Epoca de terror

Capìtulo 8

La epoca de terror

Cerca de poco mas de las 12 del mediodia, trasladaron a Sanozuke a una habitacion privada, Yumi notifico a sus padres y ellos no tardarian en llegar desde Nagano

En ese momento se encontraban el la habitacion Einishi, Kaoru, Sayo acompañada de su hermano Shogo y Yutaro el hermano de Megumi

Kao-chan, deberias ir a descansar - dijo Einishi con ternura a la chica No, estoy bien, solo necesito mas café - respondio Es mentira, deberias hacerle caso al jovencito Kaoru - recomendo a manera de orden la señora Yumi entrando a la habitacion seguida de Kenshin y el doctor Genzai Si quieres te llevo a tu casa Kaoru - ofrecio Kenshin Si por favor - insistio Yumi-, esta niña tiene que descansar 

Kaoru sabia muy bien a estas alturas que llevarle la contraria a Yumi es como tratar de impedir que subiera la marea, y era cierto, desde que ocurrio lo de Sano no paro un instante 

Primero localizo a Kenshin creyendo que era el el del accidente, pasado el susto, se dedica a localizar los datos de los padres de Sanozuke para que Yumi les notifique 

Acto seguido estalla la bomba de lo del niño de Misao, y ya que Kenshin no estaba en condiciones de viajar y Aoshi se negaba rotundamente a ir 

Localizo al señor Okina para encargarle la labor, este a su vez, uso sus artimañas y logro que Aoshi le acompañara, lo que dejaba un peso mayor sobre los hombros de Kenshin 

Peso que como su asistente, le ayudaria a sobrellevar 

Despues de estar casi todo el dia en la oficina de corrido, estuvo toda la noche en vela cuidando e Sano y en la mañana, llego Einishi con los apuntes de la universidad que debia de revisar 

La verdad estaba muerta 

Salio de la habitacion acompañada de Kenshin y Einishi, al que darian un aventon 

Un par de ojos se poso en ella y la vio como un peligro potencial para los planes matrimoniales que tenia en mente para su familia 

Pobrecillo - pensaba mientras veia salir a uno de los jovenes-, que sus amigos mas cercanos se tengan que morir - y viendo a Sanozuke-, tu no por los momentos, me resultaste mas util medio muerto que fiambre completo - volviendo su vista hacia la puerta-, caso muy distinto parece ser la pequeña Kaoru.. ya veremos Kaoru no quiero que vayas a la oficina hoy en la tarde - le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru mientras ella entraba a su departamento Con todo el trabajo atrasado que hay? - replico-,no creo prudente... No importa, estas exahusta - le corto mientras que con sus dedos demarcabas las ojeras de la chica con ternura-, descansa esta tarde, yo hare lo mismo por lo que no te voy a necesitar Bien 

Por unos instantes se vieron a los ojos fijamente, hasta que Kaoru sintio como se sonrojaba por lo que se despidio rapidamente y entro a su casa 

Si, tambien te quiero Kao - exclamo Einishi al verse olimpicamente ignorado por la parejita 

Volteo hacia Kenshin, el cual ya habia iniciado su marcha por el pasillo a fin que Einishi no notara su rubor 

Cosa que no logro 

Hay pero que tiernooooo, Ken -chan y Kao-chan estan enamorados....... 

No digas tonterias - dijo Kensin molesto-, y no me digas CHAN!!!! 

Ah por favor - exclamo Einishi, si se les nota por encima - despues agrega en tono complice-, y cuando se lo dices KEN-CHAN Decirle que? Lo caro que esta el pescado.. que mas va a ser pedazo de animal?, que te gusta, que te derrites por tus huesitos... que se yo O///O Si tu no lo haces, lo hago yo Te gusta Kaoru? 0_0 ¬_¬ .. NAAAHHHH, no es mi tipo - pasa el brazo por el hombro de Kenshin y dice a su oido-, y si no se lo dices pronto, yo que soy tu amigo puedo ser tu mensajero ^_^ No te atreverias ¬_¬ 

Como simple respuesta, Einishi deshizo lo andado y se planto frente la puerta de Kaoru dispuesto a tocar el timbre, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que Kensin salto sobre el derribandolo al piso 

En eso sale una señora que pàseaba su perrito y se encuentra alos dos jovenes forcejeando en el piso 

Kenshin baja la guardia, cosa que Einshi aprovecha para plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca 

Amorcito, al menos espera a que lleguemos a casa, alguien puede vernos - despues agrega fingiendo que recien ve a la señora-, oh, disculpe usted señora 

La mujer solo se limita a tomar a su perro en brazos, poner mala cara y con un mohin se retira apresuradamente no sin antes decir: 

Inmorales 

Los chicos la siguen con la mirada hasta que entra al ascensor, despues con un movimiento brusco Kenshin se sacude el abrazo de Einishi 

Sabes, muchas veces tengo dudas si eres amigo o enemigo - y refunfuñando para si-, es un Karma, debe ser, quizas en otra vida , no se, mate a su familia, atropelle a su perro .. que se yo.. para merecer esto Porque me dices eso? - contesta Einishi en pose teatral, llorando a lagrima tendida-, despues de tanto amor que te di . los mejores años de mi vida No seas payaso ¬_¬ Noooo, si hasta ahora estoy de lo mas serio, solo te digo que me pondre... creativo si no te le declaras pronto a la chica, ella no se esta haciendo mas joven cada dia sabes? .. y casi siempre en las bodas es mas facil correr con suerte con las chicas.. en especial con las madrinas Eres un pervertido Y tu un quedado ... 

Así siguieron discutiendo por largo rato hasta que Kenshin se libero de el dejandolo en su casa, no sin que antes de alejarse del auto, Einishi gritara a todo pulmon: 

Adios papi, nos vemos esta noche!!!!! 

Kenshin suspiraba mentalmente, preguntandose como llego a hacerse amigo del anormal ese ... oh si, se respondio con melancolia...., nos presento Sou..., Y su mente vago hasta Norteamerica, donde una chica muy pronto se llevaria una gran sorpresa en el aeropuerto ....................

Habian transcurrido dos dias de la llegada de los viajeros a casa de Hiko, se tardaron porque Okina insistio en que no viajarian hasta que Misao se hiciese un chequeo completo y el medico le diera vista cerde para viajar

Solo estoy embarazada - se quejaba Misao-, no me estoy muriendo 

Como si alguien le hiciera caso

Y para empeorar su humor, tenia que resistir la presencia de Aoshi siguiendola como un fantasma, mas de una vez sintio que la miraban fijamente, y al voltear, sorprendia a Aoshi mirandola

Despues de recoger los resultados y recibir la anuencia del doctor - practicamente por escrito y por triplicado-, fue que comenzaron los preparativos para viajar

Antes de partir, Misao y Okkon acompañaron a Okina, Aoshi y Tsubame a comprar unos regalos y mostrarles unos sitios de interes

Despues del ajetreo fueron a comer a una pequeña cafeteria cerca del Central Park, Tsubame quizo dar un paseo en el carrusel a donde se dirigio junto con Aoshi y Okkon , pidieron refrescos y emparedados, Misao sabia que Okina queria decirle algo, estuvo esperando toda la tarde pero ya no resistio mas:

Que era lo que queria hablar conmigo que los demas no puedan escuchar? - pregunto 

Okina la vio gratamente sorprendido, esa chica resulto mas perspicaz para algunas cosas de lo que creia 

Solo queria conocer mejor a la esposa de Soujiro 

Misao se cruzo de brazos y lo vio fijanmente con suspicacia 

Mucho se dijo sobre ti jovencita, desde lo apresurado de la boda hasta las intenciones - comenzo-, hasta se especulo que ese pequeño paquetito que tienes ahí, venia en camino hace meses Dijeron todo eso? Niña mia , eso solo es la parte light de la conversacion, una de las teorias que ganaba mas terreno era la del matrimonio por interes 

Misao recordo a Aoshi y la rabia comenzaba a bullir 

 Era la teoria mas sensata de todas A mi no me parece sensato casarse por interes - bufo Misao molesta e indignada Por eso me pareciste una chica sensata, y lo mismo dijo Aoshi a todos tiempo despues, eso acallo los rumores - dio un largo suspiro y agrego-, la gente puede ser muy malintencionada y chismosa, capaz de inventar cualquier cosa si esta ociosa, por eso te quiero preparar para lo que vas a encontrar cuando regreses pequeña 

Esto no lo podia creer, Aoshi la defendia frente a los demas?.., no entendia..

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando Aoshi se sento a la mesa con ellos, habia dejado en el carrusel a Tsubame al cuidado de Okkon, Misao lo miro calmada, aun y habian muchas explicaciones de por medio, por lo que dejo a Okina continuar

Pequeña - continuo Okina-, la muerte de Sou nos afecto a todos, y cuando comenzabamos a recuperarnos, lega la notricia del bebe Que sucede?- pregunto Misao-, no les agrada la idea? No es eso, no me mal interpretes - contesto Okina Lo que sucede - continuo Aoshi-, es que los rumores y la malidecencias estaran a la orden del dia, sobretodo si tomamos en cuenta.. la forma como murio Sou Entiendo Sera un ambiente un tanto hostil, no lo decimos por la familia pero si por el circulo social que frecuentaras 

Misao tenia idea de lo que le planteaban, alla mismo se esparcieron rumores sobre su precipitada boda y sobre s tambien precipitado final, mas aun cuando se corrio la noticia de su embarazo, no se lo decian de frente pero no era tan estupida como para no notar la doble cara de muchos conocidos 

Si eso era lo que les preocupaba - dijo sonriendo despectivamente-, pues lo hacian por nada, no sabre yo lo hipocritas que pueden ser algunos - dijo mirando directamente a Aoshi 

El solo desvio la mirada

Sera dificil - pensaba, luego se levanto y fue en busca de Tsubame, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Okina Y ahora Misao Regresaras con otro status a la familia 

Lo miro extrañada

Ahora no eres solamente la esposa del futuro dueño, si resulta varon y Makoto muere... Sere la madre del heredero Y su albacea - agrego Okina Como? Si, como oyes No, seria Kenshin? Si se lo pidieras, claro, pero por la cara de alivio que puso cuando supo lo el niño.... Dice que Kenshin no quiere la herencia? A el le basta con la empresa de su familia, heredar el consorcio Ryujin.., seria mas para el un dolor de cabeza, por muchos beneficios que conlleve Por otro lado - continuo-, si fuese niña y Kenshin renuncia a la herencia o fallece antes que Makoto... Aoshi heredaria - concluyo Misao -, y no creo que le desagrade heredar, despues de todo, despues de Sou y el señor Makoto, es el que dirige todo. En pocas palabras, el bebe y yo le estorbamos 

Okina iba a replicar cuando llegaron los demas, comieron y hablaron de muchas otras cosas, estaba decidido que partirian en cinco dias

Era una vista desoladora, Sano es tan vital, Misao no relacionaba al chico tendido en esa cama, con el chico que conocio

- Como es que no me dijeron antes? - se preguntaba furiosa-, me tratan como si fuese de cristal, y no se trata de ningun hijo de vecino fulano. Se trata de uno de los pocos amigos que  llege a hacer junto con Sou

Arribo el dia sabado, como ya no tenia su departamento, se instalo en casa del señor Makoto, se instalo en una habitacion, replica exacta de la otra habitacion que ocupo cuando llego a esa casa junto con Soujiro, solo que esta esta ubicada en la planta baja, cercana a la habitacion del Señor Makoto y tenia una mejor vista de las ruina del templo 

Despues de instalarse, converso con la familia, se puso al tanto de las novedades, estre ellas que aun Tsuki seguia sin aparecer 

Podria ser que al pobre cachorrito se lo hubieran robado 

Cuando dijo que fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse en el aeropuerto a Okina y... los demas, y pregunto porque Kenshin no fue a visitarla como se planeo, le contaron el incidente de Sanozuke 

Y crees que despierte - pregunta Misao a Yutaro, que estaba a su lado Es dificil decirlo, pude reaccionar de un momento a otro, como podria tardar años....... 

Paso casi a diario por el hospital, así no se les haria tan pesado a los demas, acompañaba a la madre de Sanozuke y turnaba guardias con los otros 

Unas dos semanas despues de visitas continuas, el Doctor Genzai se acerco a ella y le propuso que se uniera como voluntaria en el hospital 

Misao acepto, de todos modos, no tenia nada que hacer, se habia retirado de la universidad de Tokio hace meses y no le apetecia trabajar junto con Aoshi en la empresa, y por primera vez en la vida - al menos que alguien recuerde-, Yumi no encontro objecion alguna, estaria con el doctor Genzai, Yutaro o Megumi que cuidarian de ella 

Esa temporada, Misao se sintio mas integrada a la familia y su circulo que cuando estuvo con Soujiro, tal vez sea porque se centro en el y el pequeño mundo que habian construido a su alrededor 

Conocio mas a fondo a la gente que la rodeaba 

Por ejemplo estaba el doctor Genzai, Misao nunca se imagino que el fue el protegido del abuelo del señor Makoto, se crio junto a su padre y el señor Okina 

El abuelo del señor Makoto fue el que pago sus estudios y le financio su primera consulta clinica, despues de eso, el se encargo de hacer su propia fortuna 

Ahora es uno de los galenos con mas renombre, no solo por su intachable reputacion, tambien por sus obras filantropicas, en las que se enumeraba el mantenimiento de la clinica semi privada que regentaba y en la que Misao trabajaba como voluntaria 

Despues tenemos a sus nietos, Megumi y Yutaro, ambos niños quedaron a su cuidado despues que su hijo y su esposa fallecieran hace años 

Los chicos siguieron los pasos de su abuelo, Megumi estudia Enfermeria y Yutaro medicia, ssolo que a diferencia de su abuelo, el se especializa en psiquiatria 

Cuando en una cena benefica se le entrego una condecoracion por los años de servicio prestado a favor del projimo, el se quito la medalla del cuello y se la coloco al señor Makoto diciendo: 

Gracias a su familia soy lo que soy 

Fue un momento conmovedor 

En la clinica, cuando hacia las rondas, no distinguia entre los pacientes privados y los de servicio publico, para el todos eran iguales 

Así pude terminar yo si no me hubiesen dado la mano - decia el 

Para Misao era un completo caballero 

Dos semanas mas tarde, algo trastoco su pacifica rutina y comenzaron los horrores y las dudas 

El dia fue rutinario, la clinica, despues junto con Tomoe fue y compro cosas para el bebe.., lo normal 

Se retiro temprano a dormir, el embarazo le sentaba mal y se agotaba mas rapido 

La habitacion estaba completamente a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba y un escalofrio la desperto 

Abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama aun medio dormida, cuando fijo la mirada al frente, ahí estaba, a los pies de la cama 

La figura de un monje vestido a la usansa del siglo pasado, un sombrero cubria su rostro*. La aparicion la observaba fijamente, pero cuando la vio despertar, corrio hacia la puerta 

No pudo moverse paralizada del susto y del terror, khasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrandose de golpe la hizo reaccionar 

Salto con torpeza de la cama gritando: 

Quien era ese?, Quien era ese? 

Salio de la habitacion gritando: 

Pronto vengan!!!, alguien en la casa.. rapido!!!! 

Ruido de puertas que se abrian y cerraban. Luego la voz de Yumi: 

Misao, eras tu quien gritaba? Si, si .. ven pronto 

Tras ella llegaron Kenshin , Tomoe y algunos sirvientes 

Que paso? - pregunto Kenshin Habia alguien en mi habitacion, que vino y se planto frente a mi cama Como era?- pregunto Tomoe Un hombre alto, vestia como monje .... no pude ver su rostro Has tenido una pesadilla querida - dijo Yumi condescendientemente-, no fue buena idea darte una habitacion con vista a las ruinas, mañana... No fue un sueño, les digo que lo vi 

Misao se sintio humillada e irritada con Yumi y con todos los presentes que la miraban con incredulidad. No habia nada peor que la impotencia de no poder convencer a alguien de que vio algo con sus propios ojos y no con la imaginacion, noto como los demas cambiaban miradas entre si 

Los sirvientes recorrieron la casa y sus alrededores buscando un intruso o la evidencia de que alguien entrara infructuosamente 

No era un sueño - insistio Misao con ardor-, alguien entro en mi habitacion... tal vez para jugarme una broma Una broma pesada... para una mujer en tu estado - dijo Yumi-, ahora debes volver a la cama, ya mañana nos encargaremos de eso 

Yumi llevo a Misao a su habitacion y la recosto en la cama, Misao estaba nerviosa y no se atrevia a pedirle que se quedara 

Mejor duermete, necesitas descansar - dijo Yumi sentandose al borde de la cama Siento haberlos molestado así - dijo Misao-, Por favor vuelve a tu habitacion Seguro que estaras bien?, no quieres que me quede 

Estuvo tentada a decirle que si, pero no permitiria que vieran lo perturbada que estaba 

No, estare bien 

Yumi se levanto y tras ella Misao 

A donde vas? Me sentire mas tranquila si cierro la puerta con llave Si ese es el unico modo que te sientas segura querida, adelante. Pero, quien iba a hacer en esta casa cosa semejante?,has tenido que estar soñando 

Cuando se fue echo los cerrojos a la puerta y verifico las ventanas, despues salto a la cama y se acurruco sentada, semi cubierta con las cobijas 

Repaso mentalmente una y otra vez la escena, fue aterrorizante la imagen oscura del monje bajo la luz de la luna con las ruinas de fondo, y comenzo a darle vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez la misma pregunta: quien ha hecho esto y porque? 

Y como si una voz extraña le susurrase al oido, una respuesta llego a su mente: 

Un futuro heredero murio de forma violenta 

Estaban maquinando algo contra otro? 

Así empezo para Misao su epoca de terror

Por fin pude poner estos capitulos, cuanto tiempo llevo tratando de publicarlos??????, A reescribir

Y hoy Lunes 9 de febrero de 2004, termino de escribir, son las 02:46 am, hora Venezuela, 12:00am, hora Mexico, lo que seria como el medio dia en España, me faltan como tres fics mas que terminar de reescribir y creeran que estoy como lechuga?, ni pisca de sueño...... a ver si con esto me da

Me acompañana en los controles:

A un lado del escritorio: Mi gatita Randa - chan en su cojincito y acurrucados junto a ella sus cachorritos Tony y Marcialito

Sobre mi hombro ( que la estoy cuidando mientras esta de vacaciones en los Roques, para el cierre del festival de la langosta), la curiosa de la gatita de mi hermana: 

Mantequilla

Tiene apenas tres meses y no es mas grande que mi mano, pero se las ingenio para escalar por mi brazo mientras escribia y se ha quedado dormida en mi hombro ... no tengo corazon para quitarla

Les comente que es blanquita de ojos azules y orejitas rosadas?

En serio, hay que llevar a esta gatita a un Psiquiatra veterinario o desarrollara un conflicto de personalidad

Se cree perico

Pero mejor me dejo de mi felina charla y voy a lo que es

Y es un concurso adivinen quien es el vestido de monje y ganense un.... un.....

Un gato!!!!!!!!

Se que los que esperaban el capitulo de Megumi estaran decepcionados, ese era el que seguia, pero no encuentro su borrador y lo tendre que reescribir otra vez ... que pereza.., no que rabia, como se me fue a perder el diskette?

Bueno, a continuar con la historia

En el proximo capitulo:

Aoshi y Misao se diran unas buenas verdades

Okina intervendra

Einishi comienza la operación cupido pero encontrar un obstáculo inesperado y ... 

Los fans de Megumi, Sayo y Shogo, se uniran al comité de linchamiento de los de Sanozuke para clamar por mi sangre

Nos vemos 

Chaup

Randa


	9. Entre Petalos y Rosas

Capitulo 9

Entre Petalos y Rosas

Y ya de mejor humor, aquí estoy con este capitulo que me decici a terminar antes gracias a sus reviews, traidos directamente a mi computadora sin internet por obra y gracia de Angel.. mi costillito (aplausos)

El hombre releyo el texto una vez mas, sabia que si lo atrapaban en esto seria por lo minimo, el fin de su carrera

Pero tambien sabia que si no lo firmaba, no solo seria el fin de su carrera, sino tambien, el de su vida familiar; su esposa no nunca le perdonaria el haber vuelto a las drogas, ni el departamneto lo veria con buenos ojos

Con decisión toma el boligrafo y firma.

Que sea lo que dios quiera – pensaba 

Asi, los resultados de las experticias arrojaron que la causa de las fallas de los frenos del auto que conducia Sanozuke, fue por un desperfecto al humedecerse el sistema de frenos por la lluvia........

Misao logro dormirse poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana y desperto alrededor de las seis. Se levanto y descorrio el cerrojo de la puerta y volvio a la cama, quedando dormida casi inmediatamente.

La desperto la camarera que traia su desayuno

la señora Yumi penso que tal vez estaria muy cansada como para bajar a desayunar – dijo 

Misao aun podia sentir el miedo de la noche anterior, y pensaba quien era el que habia entrado?

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se quedo como viendo a la nada, cuando se dio cuenta, la mucama la veia fijamente, como asustada

Ah..., gracias, puedes – tartamudeo 

Se sento en la cama y la mucama le cocloco la bandeja

- Desea alguna cosa mas señora? 

Parecia diferente a como solia ser, apenas disimulaba sus ansias de salir de la habitacion. Cuando se fue, Misao murmuro para si:

Dios mio!, ya le contaron lo de anoche

Paso del café, solo bebio la leche y el jugo y dejo de lado el desayuno, no tenia apetito, el incidente no se borraba de su cabeza

Se levanto y se vistio, no pr lo ocurrido detendria sus actividaddes, eso tenia una explicacion logica y la ioba a aencontrar

Cuando termino de vestirse, llamaron a la puerta y entro Tomoe

buenos dias Misao – dijo, me miro con ansiedad-, que tal te sientes ahora? Un poco cansada Si, lo pareces, valla escandalo el de anoche Si, lamento haberlos despertado a todos No importa, estabas verdadderamente asustada, y no espara menos, cuando me asustaron así ......- que no es la primera vez que ocurre? – pregunto Misao de golpe Para nada – luego susurra confidencialmente-, cuando era niña, Kenshin , Aoshi y Sou, participaban en una obra de teatro y hacian el papel de monjes. Una noche, decidieron practicar hasta tarde, cuando volvieron ya era muy de noche y no se habian cambiado el vestuario Si vieras el susto que me lleve cuando los vi caminar a los tres por el pasillo, claro, como siempre me contaban esas historias de terror acerca de los fantasmas en las ruinas del templo....., lo quee no me explico, es quien se habra metido aquí para asusutarte? Tu si me crees? – dijo ,Misao ya mas animada Mira, la verdad, no se porque te creo, pero te creo. Todo esto esta muy raro y ademas – bajo la mirada y dijo con tristeza-, no me cabe en la cabeza que Sou se haya suicidado – alzo la vista y vio a Misao con lagrimas pugnando en sus ojos-, era muy feliz a tu lado- puso su mano en el vientre de Misao-, bastaba con solo verlo a los ojos..., cuanto hubiese disfrutado la noticia de su hijo 

Misao asintio en silencio

Bien, - continuo Tomoe secandose las lagrimas que se le escaparon-, por los momentos no podemos hacer nada, mejor come y no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos Y Yumi? Mama..., mama esta en su mundo, es muy escéptica y creo que esta convencida de que tuviste una pesadilla, piensa que nadie es capaz de una broma tan infantil – ve su reloj y se levanta de golpe-, mira que tarde es.. ya Kenshin debe estar por irse, se ofrecio a darme el aventon hasta la prepa – y agrego con ilusion- y tal vez hoy pueda ver a mi amorcito Y sale corriendo de la habitacion La visita de Tomoe recomnforto a Misao, al menos no todos en esa casa la creian loca..... Kenshin reia internamente, esa broma fue la mejor venganza que pudo haber planeado... Llevar a Tomoe con Einishi,.......... fue sencillamente genial Einishi no dejaba de dirigirle todas las miradas asesinas que podia a su nuevo peor enemigo Desde que los presentaron, Tomoe ha sentido una extraña fascinación por Einishi, claro que el sabe que el nunca le corresponderia y que ese gran afecto, es otra cosa que la chica aun no sabe identificar pero que confunde con amor Algun dia Tomoe se dara cuenta que no lo es Pero Porque no divertirse a costas de Einishi mientras eso sucede? Por el retrovisor del auto, veia como un azorado Einishi trataba de deshacerse del abrazo de Tomoe, que en cuanto lo vio subir al auto, se le pego como garrapata Kenshin – dijo Einsishi tartando de safarse del abrazo de Tomoe-, porque no me dejas ir adelante, la maqueta iria mejor aquí atrás que en el asiento delantero contigo Nooo- exclamo Tomoe- Kenshin la cuida bien alla adelante, verdad hermanito Verdad - dijo Kenshin aguantando la risa Einishi ya iba por la formula numero 9548 de 10000 formas de despellejar a un pelirrojo Cuando dejaron a Tomoe en la prepa, Einishi se sintio mas aliviado, pero eso no impidio que recorriera el resto del camino con el ceño fruncido Ohhh vamos Einishi – dijo Kenshin con falsa condescendencia mientras aguantaba la risa-, no estes triste, piensa que el proximo año no ira a la prepa, podra estar contigo todo el dia en la universidad O_O oh my god.. – penso desalentado Einishi-, T_T , ahí va mi vida amorosa Ahhhhhhhh, la venganza es dulce ^_^- pensaba Kenshin ¬ ¬ .. me vengare - pensaba Einishi-, y así planeo una estrategia que pondria en marcha en pocos dias 

Aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, Karoru abrio su locker para guaradar algunos libros y sobre ella calleron miles de petalos de Sakura

Mas tarde, cuando en la biblioteca abrio su correo electronico, estos estaban saturados de cartas de amor de un admirador

Cuando entro a la cafeteria por un bocadillo, un grupo de musicos con guitarras se acercaron a su mesa y le dieron una serenata de parte de su admirador secreto

En el salon de clases, en el asiento del profesor, un gran oso de peluche con un letrero con su nombre le esperaba

El oso en cuestion tenia un boton, que cuando Kaoru lo apreto, el oso recito:

Ojos que aguardo con afan y empeño

Desde que nace hasta que muere el dia;

Grandes ojos de amor, ojos de ensueño

Que un soplo empaña de tristeza mia

Graves ojos de ingenuos resplandores

Que son para mi anhelo y esperanza

Lo que al hondo remanso los fulgores

De un lucero que brilla en lontananza

Ojos de seda que en silencio quiero,

Ojos que llenan de fulgor mi vida,

Divinos ojos que anhelante espero

Con el anima enferma y dolorida

Para verlos pasar, el alma un arco

En la ventana del recuerdo tiende,

Y de mi amor en el florido marco

La luz de su pronto fulgor se enciende

Y me bañan los ojos con su lumbre

De suavidad extraña y soporosa ;

Pero se van de prisa y en la cumbre

De mi dolor, la noche temblorosa

Mas profunda se torna y mas sombria,

Mas desolada y triste mi quimera,

Y sin embargo, mi melancolia,

Desde que nace hasta que muere el dia,

Esos ojos de amor soñado espera*

Kaoru solo atino a ruborizarse mientras muchos ojos curiosos se posaban con ellas, algunos con miradas suspicaces, otros con miradas divertidas ... y muchos con mirada de envidia

El colmo fue como a la hora del almuerzo, cuando estaba reunida con sus amigos, un enorme robot a control remoto se acerco a ella y le entrego una nota que decia:

Desde la distancia te veo y te admiro, solo espero el momento en que pueda desafiara mi cobardia y decirte de frente lo que mi corazon alberga

Ante ti rindo estos humildes homenajes, no dignos de tu real belleza, deseando algun dia, poder depositarlos a tus pies y que de tus ojos emane la gracia celestial del amor, mi diosa adorada

un gran silencio se hizo en la mesa, hasta que unas carcajadas provenientes de Sayo, y Megumi, cortaron el silencio Kenshin solo miraba el pequeño robot con cara de querer destrozarlo, estaba que se comia el higado Pobre – dijo Sayo-, si quue es ridiculo Pero esta hasta el tuetano por ti Kaoru, quien lo iba a creer? – dijo Megumi Creo que deberia tener cuidado – dijo Kenshin-, sabe dios que clase de pervertido sea A mi me parece tierno – dijo Kaoru-, solo quisiera que no fuese ta... extravagante O\_/O ( KENSHIN FURIOSO) Tienes idea quien sea Kaoru? – pregunto Sayo Ni la mas minima Yo digo que alguna clase de pervertido Hayy Kenshin – dijo Megumi -, estas celoso? O///O ( ultra blush de Kenshin) O///O ( mega blush de Kaoru) Ce..ce.. celoso? O///O – dijo azorado Kenshin- si que eres absurda, como podria estar celoso?, verdad Kaoru? Ee.. es verdad O///O Y ademas, Kaoru y yo solo somos amigos, como crees, no es mi tipo, verdad Kaoru? Si... – respondio Kaoru con un dejo de tristeza Nunca se me pasaria `po la mente tenr algo con Kaoru.., verdad? – continuaba declarando nervioso Aha.. – secundaba Kaoru cada vez mas triste, luego dijo-, con permiso, ya es hora de mi ultima clase Y se levanta de la mesa, con la mirada de los demas fija en ella 

A lo lejos, un chico de cabellos color albino, escucho toda la conversacion por un microfono oculto en el robot, y miientras pedia paciencia a los dioses para no arrojarse contra su estupido amigo, veia como resolveria la monumental metida de pata de ese pelirrojo cabeza hueca

Pero no todo estaba perdido, por lo menos la fase uno se cumplo según las espectativas

Kenshin estaba celoso

Pero esto iba a ser duro, muy duro \/_\/

Transcurrieron varios dias desde aquella noche que alguien entro a la habitacion de Misao, y por mas que daba vueltas a la cabeza, no hayaba con la respuesta

Ella era la unica en casa, Yumi acompaño al señor Makoto a su examen medico y Kenshin y Tomoe habian Salido por la mañana

Era el dia libre de Misao y decidio quedarse en casa, para llamar a su padre y ver si habia noticias del tio Hajime, cosa poco probable, ya que estaba en codigo de silencio en la base desde hacia varios meses, y lo estaria por unos cuantos mas

Ni siquiera estaria enterado de la muerte de Soujiro

señora – dijo una de las mucamas,sacandoa Misao de sus pensamientos si? Estee, vera, acaban de llamarme, mi hermana, esta dando a luz en estos momentos en el hospital Que bueno, ella esta bien? Si, va bien, pero mi cuñado no esta en la ciudad y es su primer niño y esta asustada ... quiere que valla con ella Y cual es el problema Que el fin de semana pasado fueron mis dias libres y la otra mucama ya se fue, al igual que la cocinera .. y no hay nadie que me supla No te preocupes, ve Pero la señora Yumi Yo me entiendo con ella – dijo-, tu ve y acompañala, si necesitas algo, me llamas Gracias señora, pero usted se quedara sola No hay problema, de hecho, pensaba salir al rato Gracias señora, gracias – dijo la mucama y salio corriendo emocionada A Misao le dolia la cabeza, por lo que decidio darse un baño caliente y relajarse para salir luego Fue casi celestialel tiempo en la tina, rodeada de espuma y con los inciensos en el ambiente Tomoe tenia Razon, esto de la aroma terapia funciona Al abrir la puerta del baño, encontro a sus pies un camino de petalos de rosas muertas, este camino iba directo hasta su cama Con temor, Misao camino hasta ella para toparse con una terrible vision: La cama estaba cubierta de petalos de flores muertas, y en el centro, una muñeca con forma de bebe.. Esta muñeca estaba cubierta por los petalos muertos parcialmente y estaba bañada en sangre, vestia el conjuntico que Misao compro para que se le colocase a su bebe como primeras ropas Con la respiracion agitada y el panico en su rostro, Misao corrio fuera de la habitacion A mitad de camino, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron deteniendo su loca carrera y evitando que cayera Misao solo alzo la vista Era Aoshi En medio de su terror solo logro susurrar: Ayudame!!!!! Sintio una fuerte punzada en el vientre y como un hilillo frio se deslizaba por su pierna y el terror fue mas alla del panico Misao sangraba Mi bebe !!! – exclamo llorando histericamente antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Aoshi Cuando volvio en si, estaba en una clinica, Aoshi estaba sentado a su lado, se veia preocupado y cansado, fue cuando recordo todo de golpe: El bebe – dijo alarmada Tranquilizate, todo esta bien – dijo Aoshi-, no paso de un susto En mi cuarto – comenzo a explicar Misao-, petalos muertos y en mi cama.., un muñeco ensangretado... fue horrible – dijo comenzando a llorar Ya.. ya.., todo estara bien – dijo Aoshi susurrando a su oido y acunandola-, no te pasra nada a ti ni al bebe No se..., no se .., tengo miedo Ya .. ahora trata de calmarte y decirme que ocurrio excatamente Mas calmada, Misao le conto a Aoshi acerca del incidente de los petalos y del incidente del hombre en su habitacion Poruqe Yumi no me dijo nada? – pregunto Aoshi con reproche Ella cree que lo soñe, pero no fue un sueño – dijo Misao antes de estallar en llanto nuevamente y apoyar su cabeza en el pechode Aoshi que la abrazaba protectoramente Aoshi comento lo dicho por Misao con Yumi, esta movia la cabeza negando, con una expresion de conmiseracion Pobre niña – dijo-, esta bajo mucha presion, pero te juro Aoshi que cuando fuimos a su habitacion, no habia nada, todo estaba en su lugar y ni un solo petalo habia en ella Y las ropas del niño? Te puedo asegurar que no falta ua sola pieza, todas estan guardadas en su lugar Sea como fuese, Aoshi no se alejaria de Misao, algo muy extraño sucedia Y el susuto que se llevaron no fue para menos Cuando Aoshi escucho como alguien corria mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor, se topo de frente con una aterrorizada Misao, cuando esta se desmayo al ver su sangre, corrio al hospital con ella en brazos Los medicos dicen que estuvo a punto de sufrir un aborto espontaneo a causa de la tension nerviosa En los dias que Misao estuvo hospitalizada, Aoshi no se separo de ella, hablaron largamente todo ese tiempo Fue muy duro para Aoshi, trato de explicar su comportamiento de aquella noche, mas Misao puso la punta de sus dedos en su boca, se sentia profundamente agradecida por ayudarla en ese terrible momento, si no hubiese sido por su intervencion, habria perdido a su bebe y por eso le dijo: No te preocupes..., que tal si comenzamos de nuevo.., amigos? Aoshi asintio sonriendo levemente Porque llegaste tan tarde – le pregunto con voz amenazante No me tarde mucho – respondio ella tranquilamente Donde estabas? En el hospital Cuidando a tu amorcito? ........ Estas muy lenta, no has hecho ningun avance por acercartele, he visto que lo tratas como siempre y que quieres que haga?, que le salte encima y lo meta en una cama?.. claro, una buena acostada Si eso funciona...... Porque no lo haces tu? – dijo molesta-, ah, si, es verdad, el no te aceptaria, es un verdadero hombre a diferencia de ti... Eso basto para que el hombre la tomara por los cabellos y la golpeara contra el suelo Escucha mocosa – le dijo-, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando por este momento y una chiquilla malcriada no me lo va a estropear Ese imbecil es necesario por los momentos, así que mejor vas cambiando el tonito y si es necesario que tengas.. como fue que dijiste?.. "una acostada"?, pues la tienen y punto Crees que no me doy cuenta como le rehuyes ultimamente?, pero eso se acabo me entiendes o tendre que explicarselo al vegetal ese que esta en el hospital No!!! Ahh ya entendiste, mejor, ahora ven tenemos mucho que hacer 

Kenshin se sentia mal por lo de la tarde, el asunto del admirador secreto lo tomo literalmente " fuera de base", y Kaoru estaba molesta sabra dios porque

Desde que llego a la oficina le hablaba estrictamente lo necesario y solo de negocios

Le aplicaba la ley del hielo

Tal vez si le regalaba algo... y recordo lo mucho que parecieron gustarle los regalos de esa mañana

Encargo para ella un lindo ramo de rosas Azules, de esas que no tienen espinas, una vez ella menciono que eran sus favoritas

Ordeno al mensajero que en cuanto llegasen las dejasen sobre su escritorio. El resto de la junta no hizo nada mas que ver a Kaoru e internamente sonreir al imaginar la cara que pondria al ver las rosas

Despues de la junta el la acompaño a su oficina, apenas abrio la puerta cuando el fuerte aroma llego hasta ellos

Kaoru quedo impactada

Miles y miles de rosas azules cubrian TODA la oficina, practicamente no se podia caminar por la falta de espacio

Frente a su escritorio, en el ramo mas grande, habia una nota que decia:

Que el amor sea un camino de rosas sin espinas

Te amare por mil años, una rosa por cada uno de ellos

Kenshin vio en uno de los rincones otro ramo con una pequeña nota

Era el suyo

Kaoru estaba demasiado impactada como para reparar en el, por lo que Kenshin muy discretamente, retiro la nota y la escondio en su bolsillo

Pensamientos asesinos minaban la mente del pelirrojo

En una cafeteria cercana, cierto chico albino se reia a caracajada limpia, sentado solo en su mesa

Pensaba en la cara que tendria cierto amigo pelirrojo.. que bueno que se entero lo del ramo

Ya faltaba poco – pensaba-, ese Baka por muy quedado que fuese, no va a aguantar que le bajen a la mujer en las narices.., pronto estallaria Toma su telefono celular y maraca el numero de su compañera en el crimen........ 

En algun lugar de la Ciudad

Los acordes llenaban toda la habitacion

La musica era celestial,interpretada con una maestria inusual para alguien de su edad

Pero esta musica era triste, melancolica

Expresaba los sentimientos de su interprete

Con que gusto dejaria todo ahora, muy distinto a lo que fue en un inicio

Antes la musica era su pasion, su razon de ser, ahora era su carcel

Si, eso era la musica para Sayo

Bajo la fiera supervision de su hermano practicaba sin cesar

Sayo no lograba recordar en que momento su carrera se hizo mas importante para su hermano que su felicidad

Guiaba y determinaba todos y cada uno de los pasos de sus vida dictatorialmente y leaterraba el llevarle la contraria

Las consecuencias serian terribles

El le decia que hacer, que decir, cuando dormir, a quien ver, con quien se deberia casar.....

Todo en aras de su futuro como concertista

Señorita Sayo – dijo una de las camareras timidamente, viendo a Shogo con temor Que quieres – dijo Shogo con voz fria, la camarera dio un respingo y emitio un chillido del susto Habla mujer – le orddeno a la chica que enmudecio del miedo Que sucede azumi? – peregunto Sayo dulcemente Tti tie.. tiene una llamada señorita He ordenado que NUNCA se le interrumpa a mi hermana cuando practica – dijo Shogo molesto Es el joven Einishi – dijo la mucama en su defensa, casi llorando Ahh, entonces esta bien, retirate – le ordeno mientras le arrebataba el telefono de las manos con fuerza ycaminaba hacia Sayo La chica no se hizo repetir dos veces la misma orden, salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo Recuerda lo que te dije – le susurro a Sayo autoritariamente antes de entregarle el auricular Hola? Llamo para reportar las nuevas Que paso ahora? Me entere por mis fuentes que el interfecto pidio un ramo de rosas azules, entonces me le adelante y le llene la oficibna de flores Pobrecito – dijo Sayo aguantando la risa-, su cara debia ser un poema Sii, lastima uqe las grabaciones de seguridad no cubran las oficinas, tambien te llamaba para otra cosa, que te pareces si salimos tu y yo esta noche? Salir.. esta noche? – repitio Sayo en voz alta mientras veia de reojo a su hermano, este asintio-, ehh, pues si, esta bien.. como a las.. 8? Bien, a las ocho paso por ti, bye Adios – susrro Sayo antes de colgar Maravilloso – exclamo Shogo – ten – le dijo extendiendole la tarjeta de credito que saco de su cartera-, ve y comprate algo para esta noche Pero, así estoy bien No – corrigio, su sonrisa se habia borrado y su expresion se enserió-, ve y comprate algo especial, quiero que lo impactes esta noche, no lo podemos dejar ir así como así Sayo tomo la tarjeta desanimada y salio de compras, por lo menos esa tediosa practica habia terminado 

Mientras tanto, se acercaba el final de la tarde y Kaoru pensaba que fue una exgeracion ed su parte la manera como trato a Kenshin el dia de hoy, despues de todo, el no era nada suyo y no tenia poruqe enojarse de esa manera

No se supone que lo que dijo era verdad?

Que solamente eran ... amigos?, mejor iria a hablar con el

Kenshin caminaba por su oficina como leon enjaulado, alguien toco a la puerta y entro

ahh, hola - saludo Kenshin tratando de ocultar su mal humor-, yy que te trae por aquí? Kaoru camino por el pasillo y le pregunto a Chiharu, la secretaria de Kenshin, si estaba disponible Ella le dijo que solo estaba reunido con la señorita Megumi hace poco mas de 20 minutos Oh, esta bien dijo Kaoru y entro sin tocar, quedando de piedra cuando vio tan inesperada escena En el sofa de la oficina, estaban recostados Kenshin y Megumi... besandose........... 

N/a: ñaca, ñaca, que les parecio este capitulo? ( abucheos, piedras, carbones en llamas y lo que venia a la mano fueron arrojados hacia Randa) ahhh, mi public.. esteee, mi comité de linchamiento

Este capitulo era el que iba en la terna de la actualizacion pasada por eso lo subo ingrimo y solito, no me lo maltraten mucho, a lo largo de esta semana subo la siguiente actualizacion

Recuerden minimo dos capitulos por actualizacion

,me quedo medio romanticon porque mlo elabore un catorce de febrero y tengo gripe y mi costillo vino a cuidarme ^_^Kawaiii

y trajo regalo, trajo regalo, no pude evitar usarlo y lo estrene en este fic, para los que reconocieron el poema como para los que no:

El poema se titula OJOS QUE AGUARDO, de Cesar Casas Medina, poeta Colombiano, extraido de: Repertorio Poetico de Luis Edgardo Pocaterra, mi regalo de san valentin ^_^I Love My costillito, que me cuida cuando tengo gripe, me trae sopita y las peliculas del señor de los anillos, y las ve conmigo aun cuando las detesta y se tiene que calar e que babee la pantalla cada vez que aparece el ultra buenesote papacito de Legolas o el triple bello de Aragorn ...... ashito te kerro marre!!! ( muack) , pero qyue no sse equeje que yo me calo a Julia Roberts ¬_¬ ....

Agradescanle a el que muy juiciocito publicara este capitulo por mi ke toy malita \/_\/

+


	10. Reclutando Aliados

Capitulo 10 

Reclutando Aliados

Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo y acompañada de mantequilla nuevamente.., si no fuera porque tengo a Marcialito, Tony y Randa.., ya le diria a mi hermana que se quedo sin gato

Pero tambien esta su mala costumbre de imitar lo que hago y en este momento me ve pulsar las teclas y las pulsa ella tambien

Y como enfadarme con esto?.. sus patitas son apenas mas grandes que las teclas.. y ella es solo un poquito mas grande que mi mano...

Es humanamente impòsible enfadarse con esta gatita que parece peluchito de maquina de feria.. de esa de tenazas .... 

Bien, ahora con los reviews ^_^

En los dias que estuvo Misao hospitalizada Aoshi raramente se separo de ella, en ese tiempo hicieron las mil y unas conjeturas acerca de quien era el que la asustaba y con que planes

La respuesta mas logica era alguien que no queria que naciera el niño, lo que los ponia a ambos en un peligro inminente

Muy a su pesar Aoshi tuvo que darle a Razon a Misao cuando esta manifesto su deseo de volver a casa en America

No arriesgaria a su bebe por nada de esta tierra

Pero el doctor le dijo a Misao que era muy peligroso para ella el viajar, que podria ocacionarle un aborto, s mas, ella ahora debia guardar reposo absoluto en su casa

Misao se sintio atrapada, despues que ella le relatase a todos lo que vio en su habitacion, Yumi envio a Tomoe para cerciorarse, esta no encontro nada fuera de lo comun al llegar a la habitacion, fue al closet y reviso la ropa del bebe y esta no habia sido tocada

A misao se le cayo el mundo cuendo escucho a Tomoe, ella tambien parecia preocupada, pero tambien estaba loque decian los demas, entre ellos la señora Yumi, no le creian, le decian que de seguro lo soño nuevamente, que eso eran jugarretas de los nervios

Traduccion: estaba loca

No bien piso aeropuerto llegando de su viaje a Ise, cuando Okina se dirigio al hospital  a ver a Misao

Cuando llego solo estaban ella y Aoshi, inmediatamente lo pusieron al tanto de la situacion

Misao noto como Aoshi decia: " Misao vio", " tal cosa era"

No como los demas que decian: "Misao piensa que vio", " penso que era", el no dudo de ella ni de lo que decia, cosa que le agradecio en el alma

- Esta claro – dijo Okina-, alguien en la casa trata de alrmarte. Quizaas tenga la inttencion de....

- De que pierda al niño – completo Misao ante la duda de Okina de terminar la frase

- Parece un modo extraño de intentar eso.. y quien? – pregunto Aoshi

- En nuestra famila.. cualquiera – a Misao-, es que a todos los miembros de esta familia terminan en locos alguna vez y lo peor es que contagian a los que estan a su alrededor

- Como yo? – pregunto Misao

- No querida – tu solo eres miembro de esta familia por  matrimonio, gracias a dios, hasta tenia la esperanza de que trajeras algo de sentido comun a esa  casa

- Puede que sea el prinncipio de una serie de alarmas. Creo que debemos prepararnos para algo mas

- Por lo pronto yo no quisiera volver a esa casa – dijo Misao descorazonada-, pero no me queda otra

- Nadie de su Familia puede venir hasta dentro de un mes por unos asuntos que se complicaron .. y no hay otro sito donde pueda quedarse – le explico Aoshi a Okina

- Porque no te quedas con nosotros – pregunto Okina

- Buena suerte si tratas de convencerla

- Les agradezco el gesto, pero saben que no se pueden... Tsubame necesita cuidados especiales y yo solo seria una carga ....

- Y sola no te puedes mudar, en tu estado es muy peligroso si se presenta otra complicacion y no hay nadie cerca – dijo Aoshi

Eso era verdad, tambien se barajeo la posibilidad de casa de un amigo, pero los amigos que Misao habia hecho o vivian con una gran familia en poco espacio o en dormitorios estudiantiles......, solo le quedaba volver a la mansion

En esos instantes Misao se sentia mas miserable y atrapada que nunca 

- No me queda que prepararme para lo que viene, no sera facil – dijo Misao

- Y no estaras sola – respondio Okina

Por fin llego el dia en que dieron de alta a Misao, la fueron a recoger Yumi acompañada de Aoshi, en el camino le dieron la sorpresa de que tanto Aoshi como Okina pasarian una temporada en la mansion debido a unos problenmas con las tuberias del departamento, el fontanero tendria que romper paredes para sustituir tubos y el departamento estaria convertido en una zona de guerra

Makoto no permitio que se fueran a un hotel

- Que yo me enteren que se fueron a un hotel – amenazo- en vez de venirse a esta su casa, ..... que yo me entere y no les dirijo mas la palabra en lo que me resta de vida

Y todos sabian lo  radical que podia ser Makoto cuando se sentia ofendido ... u_u .....en la mansion fue recibida por Kaoru, al  parecer Aoshi la designo para ser la asistente personal de Misao el tiempo que fuese necesario, cosa que la alegro, ya tendrian tiempo de ponerse al corriente con los chismes 

Fue instalada en la habitacion continua a la de Misao por lo que se les haria mas facil el conversar hasta tarde por la puerta de comunicación entre los cuartos

Ya instaladas, bajaron a cenar, Kaoru estaba preparada mentalmente para la situacion ya que durante las comidas no podria evitar a Kenshin

Desde hace varios dias se habia sentido molesta e incomoda con el pelirrojo, incluso dudo en aceptar lña peticion de Aoshi de convertirse en la asistente de Misao por la cercania con el chico .. pero Misao era su amiga, la necesitaba y no le iba a fallar

Fue amable con Kenshin, pero solo lo estrictamente necesario. Del resto Kenshin ni existia para ella

Y esa cena fue un campeonato de miradas

Misao, Okina y Aoshi, estudiaban a todos los presentes, Tomoe  miraba a Kenshin como si desease fulminarlo con la mirada, Kenshin veia a Kaoru entre confundido y dolido .. tendría que ver con los golpes y moretones que tenia? y Kaoru.. veia  a la nada, evitaba cualquier encuentro viesual con Kenshin

Una hora después de la cena llego el doctor Genzai, este reviso a Misao y le receto umn calmante suave con el cual podria dormir tranquilamente

- No es necesario – dijo Misao rechazando su oferta

- No le hara daño tenerlo a mano.. digo, por si no le da sueño esta noche.. en su estado no es bueno el no poder reposar tranquilamente.., una pastilla y dormiras a los 5 minutos, pero solo una cada seis horas por lo minimo

- Es usted muy bueno Dr Genzai – dijo Misao agradecida por los cuidados de el galeno

- Mi obligacion y primera prioridad es cuidarte a ti y al bebe pequeña

Ya en su habitacion Misao hablo un largo ratro con Kaoru, se sentia culpable por no poder visitar a Sanozuke con regularidad pero Kaoru le dijo que lo visitaban y cuidaban por turnos, así sus padres no se agotarian tanto

El estado de Sano seguia siendo el mismo, estable .. y aun no saabian si despertaria. Despues, Misao tomo valor y le pregunto por su extraña actitud con Kenshin durante la cena, si por lo que recordaba eran grandes amigos .. si no es que algo mas

A Kaoru se le subieron los colores al rostro

- Como se te ocurre eso Misao – dijo nerviosa-, eso no es as

- Ayy vamos, es mas que evidente, enytre ustedes hay un.. feeling.. que se yo, me sorprende que a estas alturas no hayan tenido algo

- Te equivocas – dijo triste-, a el le gusta otra chica

Entonces le relato lo que vio en la oficina, copmo entro y lo vio besandose con Megumi, como sin saber de que manera, logro hacer que sus pies se moviesen y salir sin que lo notasen, para luego tocar la puerta y hacer como que no vio nada

Desde un principio tampoco supo el porque dar a entender que no vio nada .. solo algo parecido a orgullo parce ser lo que la impulso

- Es que tenia que ser!!!!! – grito Misao indignada-, es un estupido!!!, si no lo hacen a la entrada lo hacen a la salida!!!! si es verdad lo que dicen  que hombre bueno es mujer!!!! ... ahora entiendo tu comportamiento de hoy.. si Sou me hubiese hecho eso.... es que... huyyyy. Y bien, dejaste el asunto solo hasta ahí?

- Y que querias que hiciera?

- Que que queria? , vamos Kaoru.. ponerlos en sus cinco a esos dos – le dijo molesta, poniendose de pie

- Aha, ponte que lo hago – dijo Kaoru mas calmada-, y ponte que me planto frente a Kenshin y Megumi y armo la tangana

- Como deberia ser – prosiguio Misao

- Bien gran genio, dime que les reponderia cuando me pregunten que con que derecho lo hago?, es decir, tu podias a lejar a las lagartonas que acosaban a Sou ( que verdad de dios que aparecian por docenas).. pero y yo?, que soy yo de Kenshin?

- No su novia, el nunca se ha dirigido a mi en ese plan.., amiga con derecho?.. menos.. entonces? En carácter de que le armo una escena?

- ..........

- Entiendes ahora?  - y agrego despues-, bueno, ya es tarde y debes descansar.. buenas noches Misao

- Buenas noches Kaoru

Esa noche Misao tomo la pildora que le diese el Dr genzai.. nunca habia dormido tan placidamente, a la mañana siguiente se despertaria totalmente relajada, no solo porque habia tomado el medicamento. El bienestar que le traia el tener cerca de Kaoru, Aoshi y Okina le encantaba, por no olvidar a Tomoe, sabia que no estaba sola, habia gente que le creia y que la queria

Eso  era maravilloso

N/A: Bien, la señora volvio al ruedo,a ver con que le salen ahora..

En el proximo capitulo averiguaremos una identidad que tiene en vilo a mas de uno

Sabremos que paso en la oficina desde el punto de vista de Kenshin y en la cita de Einishi y Sayo

Y el porque Kenshin imita al capitan berenjena

En el proximo capitulo

Y porfa, no se olviden de los reviews.., hasta ahora nadie me ha adivinado la identidad del asesino .. denme cualquier teoria, por mas loca que sea, el que lo adivine le respondo por correo

Eso si después

Secreto de sumario

Nos vemos 

Chaup

Randa


	11. Luchas y Sueños I

Capitulo 11

Luchas y Sueños I

Gomen.. se me olvido el diskette que contenia este capitulo cuando actualice el otro dia  y ..... contestar los reviews en el capitulo anterior

Que despistada verdad?

Bueno, ahora si.. alos reviews ... EN SERIO

M.S ARASHI SUMERAGUI:

Lamentándolo en el alma no es Soujiro.. lo del puente, no me preocupo mucho.. crees que no vi la cuerda de Bunjee jumping que tenias atada? ¬_¬ U .. en fin.. una pista.. recuerdan la cena donde Sou recibio la carta?.. pues el asesino esta entre los asistentes..

Y de tu fic lo que las mujeres piensan..... que planeas con mi pobrecito Miroku????  Y MAS IMPORTANTE QUE PALNESA CON **MI** SEXIMARU-. esa Kikyo porque la emprende con Raimundo y todo mundo y...Seximaru tendra mas recuerdos de su ... bailecito ligero de ropas?

BIZCOCHIA:

Momentico no mas..

A todos  les recomiendo que saliendo de aquí ( si no han leido mi otra historia, después de leerla), se vayan inmediatamente a leer pecado, escrito por Bizcochia o_o.. ,el plantemiento me dejo patidifusa.. y tu Bizcochia, actualiza niña!!!!!!!!! Y en futuros episodios ya viene mas Aoshi/ Misao......

KIRARA26: UFF, ACERTASTE EN UN 60%!!!!, y captaste algo de la trama que viene a futuro.. arghhhh, me tengo que amarrar los dedos porque si te digo en que acertaste por descarte sabes quien es el asesino.. argghhhhhhh que cerquita

GABY(HYATT: Tienes razon, es alguien cercano a la familia.. desde que los muchachos eran bebes prácticamente ......

ASUMI: Kaoru sera vengada!!!, y en que manera ( risa maligna.. hombre no es gente) .. a excepción de Angel ^_^, el es la excepción que confirma la regla, (uhhh, se nota que lo tengo sentado al lado?)

Ya como que me voy  a apurar, por eso actualizo de mas de un capitulo, o la gente descubre y se imagina quien es el asesino antes del final y el fic pierde gracia.. asi que estara pronto a terminar...

Mas de una esta cerquita de  quien es el asesino

A lucky: Ya descubriste el pastel ( MI HERMANA ES UNA CHISMOSA)..  te lo callas .. ENTENDIDO?!!!!!!

Ahora al fic

Muy temprano en la mañana llego para Kaoru un paquete que contenia la colección de obras completas de Alejandro Dumas, su autor favorito, y junto con ellos una nota que decia:

" Belleza como la tuya es la fuente de inspiracion de los grandes artistas"

Tu admirador Secreto.

Kenshin sintio locos deseos de lanzar a la hoguera todos y cada uno de ellos .. pero se contuvo, ya Kaoru parecia odiarlo bastante por causa de ese admirador secreto.. y sus impulsos ya lo habian metido en suficientes problemas...

En primer lugar, preso de un ataque de furia el dia que recibio todas esas flores, decidio encerrarse en su oficina

Paseaba de un lugar a otro maldiciendo a todo el genero masculino en posibilidad de cortejara a Kaoru .. y lo tenia al borde el recordar la sonrisa de la chica .. nunca habia sonreido así cuando el le daba algun presente ....

Recordo como la chica se deshacía en elogios para el pretendiente mientras caminaba entre las flores.. 

- Gran cosa –  decia con resentimiento-, mandar una que otra hierba y..... y.. y.... y mira como se pone ella!!!!! .. Hasta yo podria idear algo mejor.. yo puedo ser mas creativo – exclamaba peleando con el aire, despues se examino a si mismo ante un espejo-, no soy de mal ver ... entonces?

- En ese momento entra Megumi a la oficina

- Kenshin – dijo emocionada-, viste las flores que le enviaron a Kaoru? .. dios parece una selva!!!!

- Si te gusta ese tipo de detalles – dijo aparentando pobremente frialdad

- Detalles? – pregunto anonadada-, tu llamas a eso detalles? .. por favor Kenshin.. que no viste las flores.. alguien se tomo mucho trabajo solo para halagarla – suspira-, ya quisiera que alguien hiciese algo así por mi – suspiro

- No entiendo a ustedes las mujeres – dijo molesto Kenshin-, sabe dios que clase de demente que no se atreve a dar la cara le envia esos regalos .. tal vez un psicopata.., un asesino en serie y ustedes.. tan tranquilas!!!

- Se te olvido el romanticismo en la otra ropa?

- Romantico.. yo si puedo ser romantico? – dijo Kenshin molesto y ofendido-, puedo ser el hombre mas romantico que se haya visto.. mas que ese... Romeo de quinta ...

- Aha, si, esta bien,  como digas – dijo Megumi con indiferencia

- Y ademas beso bonito – dijo mas molesto y herido

- ( N/A: Modestito verdad? .. si alguien pudiese desmentirlo al condenado .... )

- Si, claro como digas – asintio Megumi no con indiferencia, ahora con condecendencia, lo que molesto mas a Kenshin.. tal vez Kaoru pensase lo mismo

- No crees que pueda ser mejor que ese tipo?

- No es eso lo que queria decir – dijo  Megumi amablemente-, solo digo que cualquier chica estaria gustosa en tener un admirador como el de Kaoru y que el es especial.. solo eso

- Ese corriente? – dijo ya mas molesto-, ese.. ese...

Pero no dijo mas, sintio la necesidad de demostrar que el era mejor que.. que  .. que quien fuese, por lo que se acerco a Megumi e intempestivamente la tomo en sus brazos y la beso

Sera por la sorpresa o lo que fuese.. pero Megumi tardo en reacciona y se dejo bsar .. hasta que de improviso reacciono y lo siguiente que sintio Kenshin fue la sonora bofetada por parte de Megumi,  y como ella salio corriendo de su oficina llorando no antes de decirle en la puerta :

- No es justo Kenshin.. no es justo .....

- Soy un soberano burro – penso Kenshin, sintiendose el mas miserable de los hombres y  deseando darse de patadas el mismo

Ya no solo Kaoru estaria Molesta con el, tambien ahora Megumi

Al salir de la oficina tenia la necesidad de hablar con alguien al respecto

No encontro a Aoshi por ningun lado, tenia el celular apagado

Por lo que fue en busca de Einishi a su departamento

El no estaba pero la señora del aseo lo reconocio y lo dejo pasar para que lo esperara . La noche avanzaba y la seora no pudo esperar mas y se retiro a su casa dejando a Kenshin en el departamento

Para apaciguar la espera, Kenshin fue hasta la cocina y encontro dos botellas de Vodka, tomo un vaso y una de las botellas y tomo un trago

Media hora despues llevaba media botella

Y cuarenta y cinco mas tarde... la botella entera

- Kenshin – dijo Einishi sorprendido al entrar y ver a su amigo en esa situacion

- Hola viejjjjoooooo ^_^– exclamo Kenshin pasado de tragos

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Einishi viendo con suspicacia a su amigo

- Que no se puede visitar a un amigo? – dijo exaltado, luego dolido-, claro!!!, seguro prefieren al admirador secreto....Nadie me quiere T_T 

- Kenshin por favor !!!! – dijo Einishi-, no te conviertas en esos borrachos chillones.... -_-U

- Buaaaa T_T -... Nadie me quiere!!!!!!!

- Vale, vale, yo si te quiero – dijo consolandolo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofa, y  pensaba que ojala  Kenshin no recuerde eso por la mañana ... ni el tampoco

- De veritas veritas  O_O

- De veritas veritas \/_\/ U

- Ese es un amigo ^_^

Einishi se sentia culpable por el estado de Kenshin..., solo que.. el chico era un verdadero desastre!!

Todos  se daban cuenta de lo que sentian el y Kaoru, los unicos que parecian ignorarlo eran ellos mismos

Tomo una manta y arropo a Kenshin que dormido murmuraba.. el nombre de Kaoru .. y decia incoherencias como.. no me trates así..

Despues en la cocina se sirvio el mismo un vaso de Vodka y se sento en el balcon

Mientras veia las estrellas recordo su  extraña cita:

Sayo siempre le habia rehuido, incluso lo del plan de juntar a Kenshin era en cierta forma una excusa para estar cerca de ella

Ahora hasta una cita habian tenido .. pero lo extraño era que aunque se comportaba amablemente, su actitud era fria.. extraña .., cualquiera diria que habia ido obligada.. como por salir del paso

El quizo que esa noche fuese especial, la llevo a comer a su restauran favorito y la sorprendio con entradas para un concierto de la filarmonica... imposibles de conseguir.. , a menos claro, que no fueras el hijo del director del conservatorio y sobrino del ministro de cultura ( ^_~)

En fin, la noche fue un verdadero éxito hasta que salieron del concierto, entonces fue que Einishi noto que el semblante de Sayo estaba .. sombrio

Se veia deprimida.., tal vez algo le ocurria

Por lo que decidio llevarla a su lugar especial

Desde muy niño descubrio que su pasion era el dibujo, pero a su padre no le agrado mucho al idea. El queria que fuese un gran musico por lo que le prohibio toda clase de actividades relacionadas

Claro que no le obedecio

Pero su padre descubrio su block y sus instrumentos de trabajo y los destrozo

Encontro una pequeña buhardilla en la azotea del edificio del conservatorio al la que nadie iba, esa buhardilla se convirtio en su lugar privado en donde podia pintar y hacer sus proyectos. Tomo clases a escondidas de su padre e hizo de tripas corazon y animado por Kenshin Soujiro y Aoshi, participo en un concurso para Mangakas y no solo gano:

Consiguio que una editorial publicara su trabajo bajo un seudonimo!!!!!

Despues de tener un éxito moderado, Publico dos historias mas, una la llevaron al anime e incluso esta trabajando ahora en el argumento de la pelicula

Lo cierto es que ha trabajado duro por lograr su sueño y fue glorioso el momento en que se presento frente a su padre, y ya como autor remunerado, le dijo cuales eran sus planes 

Claro que el hombre no se lo tomo muy bien, pero con el tiempo se fue ablandando hasta que un dia se reconciliaron

Aun así, mantuvo esa buhardilla como lugar de trabajo y solo el pisaba ese sagrado recinto .. hasta esa noche

Sayo paseo de un lado a Otro viendo los dibujo y sonrio con tristeza

- Que te ocurre? – pregunto Einishi con dulzura

- Nada – respondio Sayo, bajando la cabeza y abrazandose a si misma-, n .. n.. no te preocupes .., estoy bien

- No, no lo estas, algo te ocurre.. quieres contarmelo?

Sayo dio unos pasos hacia delante para ver el paisaje

Minutos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que ella dijo:

- Te envidio

- Nani?

- Si – dijo antes de sonreir con tristeza-, por tu determinación para defender todo por lo que crees .. o amas

- No te entiendo

- Pasaron otros minutos de incomodo silencio

- Alguna vez has sentido una gran pasion? .. un sentimiento que embarga todo tu cuerpo, embriaga tu mente .. y te impulsa?

- Alguna vez has sentido la fuerza que te proporciona un sueño y el deseo de alcanzarlo?

Einishi asintio con seriedad

- Y alguna vez has sentido como este te es arrebatado sin que puedas hacer nada ... y te sientes ... atrapado? Mientras tienes que mostrar una careta de felicidad ante el mundo?

Einishi sintio pena por ella, guardaba un dolor interno muy fuerte y queria ayudarla

Lo unico que se le ocurrio fue abrazarla

Sayo se estremecio ante el abrazo pero se dejo cobijar por el y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloro descargando su corazon

Despues de haber llorado hasta cansarse, siguio abrazada a Einishi, este le sonreia, diciendole con este gesto que podia contar con el

Sayo subio su rostro y le beso timidamente

Einishi se sorprendio y correspòndio al beso

- Te quiero – dijo la voz de Kenshin entre sueños, sacando a Einishi de sus meditaciones, en tanto abrazaba con fuerza uno de los cojines

- Duerme bien Ken – dijo Einishi mientras le acomodaba el cobertor, despues se fue a su habitacion a dormir, pensando en esa chica de ojos tristes color miel

En su querida Sayo

Terminado, esta es solo la parte A del capuitulo .. nos vemos en la parte B 


	12. Luchas y Sueños II, Revelaciones

Capitulo 12

Luchas y sueños II

Sentimientos revelados

Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, aquí terminaremos de cubrir el espacio de vacio que se creo los dias de la hospitalizacion de Misao

Sabremos en que quedo el lio de Kenshin y volveremos al tiempo real

En este capitulo revelaremos la  identidad de alguien muy esperado 

Ahora los reviews:

GABY ( HYATT:

Corriste con suerte, mandaste el review justo antes de una actualizacion temprana ^_^ .. a verrrr, el asunto Kenshin, y Megumi.....

Aquí creo que dejo entrever el porque lo del beso de Megumi... y le enredo mas el estambre al pobre Kenshin ... pobrecito, va a tenerse que hacer una limpia si sigue asi.., creo que falta que reaparezca Tsiky con el unico propósito de oirnarle encima Xddd y la que le espera al pobrecito pelirrojo.. hasta a mi me da pena el pobrecito..... Xddddd

Lo de Sano no lo explico.. me dispararia la trama

No, no, no, no .....

Y  bueno, al fic

-  Noo por favooorrrr – suplico Kenshin cubriendose la cabeza con el cobertor, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana – muyy brillante – se quejaba-, dueleeeee @_@

El dulce aroma del café inundo toda la habitacion despertando los sentidos del adolorido pelirrojo poco a poco

- Cafecito.. – penso mas animado

- Buenos dias Kenshin – dijo Einishi saliendo de la cocina

- No tan fuerte @_@ - se quejo el joven, hundiendo mas su cabeza entre la sabana

- Te prepare algo de caf

- Bendito seas  - agradecio el paciente

- Pero para tomarlo tienes que levantarte

- Muerete

- Es mokaccino – canturreo Einishi 

Kenshin en verdad no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie, solo dijo levantando un tanto la cabeza con la cobija aun cubriendola

- Muere dolorosamente 

Acto seguido la dejo caer pesadamente de nuevo en el almohadon del sofa donde habia pasado la noche

Einishi penso que su " Beato" amigo aun no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver al mundo de los vivos, por lo que lo dejo dormir unos minutos mas

Muy tranquilo se fue a la cocina y termino de preparar su desayuno, esperando que el olor de la comida hiciese reaccionar a Kenshin

Mientras se servia revoltillo, escucho unos pasos acelerados y un cerrar de puertas, acto seguido el sonido de un regurgitar y el agua del escusado

La puerta se abrio para pocos segundos despues cerrarse nuevamente con violencia y... repetirse  el procedimiento

- En la parte alta del gabinete a mano izquierda estan las toallas y en el estante azul esta la camisa que me prestaste para la cita del otro dia – Grito Einishi desde la cocina-, y acabo de encender el calentador hace 15 minutos

El sonido de la ducha abriendose fue toda la respuesta que recibio

Minutos despues la momia se arrastro... perdon, Kenshin entro a la cocina. Se sento a la mesa justo en el momento en que Einishi terminaba su desayuno y se servia otra taza de caf

- Quieres ....

- No grites \_/ - se quejo Kenshin interrumpiendole

- Quieres – repetia en un tono de voz  mas bajo- un poco de café?

Kenshin solo asintio pesadamente

Cuando Einishi le  puso la taza enfrente y Kenshin dio el primer sorbo, fue como si reviviese poco a poco.

Le extendio unos analgesicos y espero unos minutos mas

- Te pego fuerte la cruda no?

- Tengo un raton del tamaño de un canguro – respondio Kenshin

( N/A: Raton: como le decimos en mi pais a los malestares post Rasca o borrachera)

- No se nota – se burlo Einishi- y cual fue la causa de tu incursión a las filas del dios  Baco?

Ken solo veia su taza de café como si en ella estuviese la respuesta a todos los secretos del universo

- Te enteraste que Kaoru tiene un admirador secreto

- En serio!! – dijo Einishi fingiendo sorpresa-, no te lo creo

- Si, le manda regalos y poemitas cursis

- Y ella como lo toma?

- Esta de lo mas agradada – dijo con amargura-, piensa que es muy romantico

- No era de sorprender, a las chicas, incluso las mas duras, les gusta ese tipo de detalles

- Sabra dios quien se los enviara y con que intenciones

- Celoso?

- No digas estupideces

- Einishi suspiro y deposito su taza de café en la mesa, luego se sienta erguido y le dice seriamente:

- Kenshin, es hora de que pongamos los puntos sobre las "ies"

- A que te refieres

- Que si sigues con esa actitud de solo somos amigos..... eso terminaran siendo al final ... y tu no lo quieres

- No digas estupideces

- No, Kenshin, aquí el unico estupido eres tu, por si no te has dado cuenta o No te quieres dar cuenta. Estas enamorado hasta la medula de esa chica

- Que? – dice Kenshin estupefacto-, que yo...

- Si, tu – le dijo Einishi-, mira, soy tu amigo y creo que es mi obligacion hablarte claro

- Tu estas enamorado de lla, solo dime  que clase de amigo se sonroja y se vuelve un ocho solo por estar ante su presencia

- Que clase de amigo se incomoda y se pone en tu estado solo porque alguien mas la corteja?

- Y no solo eso

- Reconocelo; la sola idea de que otro tipo se le acerque te molesta, no, te pone de un humor de perros ... estas intratable.., pareces Aoshi

- Te conozco y estoy seguro que si un hombre se te planta enfrente, sea quien sea, incluyendome, y te dice que es el el que le envia esos regalos a Kao y que no se dejara vencer.. minimo lo matas

- Vamos Kenshin, no me vas a decir que es solo por defenderla, tus reacciones van mas alla de un amigo sobreprotector

- Y si a ver vamos, Kaoru es lo mismo, solo hay que verlos juntos

- Ustedes par de tontos, se quieren pero son tan idiotas como para reconocerlo

- En verdad no se porque, solo pierden tiempo valioso

- Kenshin esta sentado en su sitio, en su interior sabe que no puede desmentir a Einishi.. y se ve obligado a reconocer que.. es verdad, que mataria al primero que se atreviese a siquiera mirar a Kaoru y si ella llegase a fijarse en otro.. cree que no se recuperaria de esa

- Dime que esperas estupido? – le pregunto Einishi-, ve y declaratele, quizas despues sea tarde.... una mujer puede cansarse de esperar

La conversacion con Einishi le dio un nuevo panorama a Kenshin, en la universidad casi ni presto atenciona las clases, incluso tardo mas de media hora en darse cuenta que no habia entrado a la facuultad de administracion y que estaba en medio de una clase de  fisica

El resto de la mañana decidio no ir a las otras clases, tenia mucho que reflexionar y así lo hizo

Despues de aclarar sus dudas fue a buscar a Kaoru

La espero a la salida del aula donde tomaba su clase, al saalir los alumnos, un chico que esperaba tambien se acerca a ella y le entrega un ramo de rosas rojas que Kaoru acepta encantada

- Con que eras tu desgraciado – grito al echarsele encima al joven

Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Kenshin lo golpeaba una y otra vez con toda la furia contenida por mucho tiempo

- Te voy a enseñar lo que es meterse con las mujeres ajenas – le gritaba mientras continuaba golpeandolo en el suelo

Se necesito de tres chicos para contenerlo a duras penas y aun así, forcejeaba para soltarse y continuar golpeando al otro joven que en esos momentos estaba cubierto de sangre y Kaoru, ayudad por otra chica le ayudaba a incorporarse

- Ven desgraciado – le seguia gritando fuera de si-, te voy a quitar las ganas de meterte con las mujeres de otros.......

El otro joven solo atinaba a forcejear con el pelirrojo que sentado sobre su pecho, le  propinaba una golpiza, solamente llego a conectarle uno que otro golpe de suerte .. mas nada

En ese momento Kaoru hace que otra chica ocupe su lugar como soporte del chico que no podia tenerse en pie, se acerca a Kenshin que seguia gritando y muy calmadamente, le da una bofetada que lo hace volver en si

Kenshin queda congelado viendo a Kaoru con sorpresa

- Escuchame, porque es la unica vez que te lo digo:

- De ahora en adelante, nuestro trato sera estrictamente profesional, no quiero tener nada que ver con un energumeno como tu que golpea a los mas debiles así como así.. que decepcion Kenshin .. estos dias me ha servido para ver la clase de piltrafa que eres .. y .. y... 

Parecia que Kaoru no podia encontrara las palabras exactas para lo que sentia en ese momento, para expresar toda su indignacion, toda su rabia, toda su decepcion

Se voltea y ayuda nuevamente al chico ofreciendole su hombro para que se apoyase

Antes de iniciar la marcha solo voltea y le dice:

- La unica relacion existente entre nosotros sera la de jefe – empleado.. entedio?, luego dijo al chico

- Estas bien Kamatari?

- Si – respondio, pero era evidente que mentia

- Vamos, te ayudo... vamos a tu casa

Y se va dejando a Kenshin en el sitio, viendo como una muy molesta Kaoru se alejaba de el

- Supe que actuaste muy bien la otra noche-  le dijo el a ella mientras revisaba unos documentos

- Tenia otra opcion?

- Modera tu tono, sabes que no me gusta que me hablen as

- No tengo otro

- Como tampoco tienes opcion.. y hablando de eso,hay un asunto que me preocupa

- Cual?

- Esa chica Kaoru

- Que hay con ella – pregunto preocupada

- Puede ser un obstaculo.. supe que ayer le mando unas flores

- No te preocupes.. no es por lo que crees, entre ellos no hay nada

- Por su salud espero que no sea así.. y por la tuya que no me estees mintiendo

- Que solo sabes amenazar a la gente

- No querida.. tambien se deshacerme de ella

- Y volviendo al asunto que nos atañe.. , necesito que ustedes lleguen a algo mas serio .. digamos que a final de esta semana

- Sabes lo que me pides.. esto no es soplar y hacer botella, se lleva su tiempo

- Tampoco digo que te  proponga matrimonio.. solo sienta las bases para hacerle creer lo que necesitamos .. por lo menos ya lo besaste y lograste que quedara al pendiente de ti

- No me lo recuerdes

- Recuerda . Tienes hasta el final de la semana...

Kenshin habia passado la peor temporada que tenia memoria, no sabia como iba a resolver la situacion

Despues de curar sus heridas llego hasta el la informacion acerca de quien era el chico del .. incidente

Sucede que habia un departamento libre en el edificio donde vivia Kaoru y parra que un inquilino se mudase a el, debia ser aprobado por la junta de condominio

El voto de Kaoru era descisivo ya que habian llegado a un empate y el voto de ella era el que faltaba

Como voto por el chico, este vino a agradecerle el gesto con un ramo de flores

El resto es historia conocida

Y siguiendo el enunciado de la ley de Murphy ...

Cuando las cosas andan mal.. suelen ponerse peor

- Kenshin!!! – grito una jovencita desde la puerta de su habitacion-, me podrias explicar porque no me lo dijiste ante

- decirte que?

- Lo de la bichita esa que le esta sacando fiesta a MI  Einishi

- Ah eso – penso Kenshin, luego dijo-, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas

- No te hagas.., se que tu sabes quien es ella y me lo vas a decir tarde o temprano ... eso juralo .. te vigilare como un halcon

Y sale de la habitacion azotando la puerta

- Lo que me faltaba – penso Kenshin-, ahora tendre encima al inspector Gadget

Llegando a la universidad se topo con Megumi, esta solo bajo la vista y camino lo mas rapido que pudo retendiendo que no lo habia visto y que no escuchaba sus llamados

Kenshin sabia donde Meguimi tendría su clase por lo que tomo un atajo y la intercepto a tiempo, necesitaba hablar con ella al respecto a aquel beso

- Meg por favor, escuchame – suplico mientras la sostenia por el brazo

Megumi solo asintió y se dejo llevar

Se dirigieron a el parque donde podian hablar a sus anchas

- Megumi yo quisiera...

- no tienes porque disculparte

- No, si tengo .. te use en un momento.. estaba mal y...

- Kenshin -dijo Megumi seriamente- es mejor que aprendas a moderar tu carácter o haras mucho daño a la gente que te quiere

- Si, lo se

- No, Kenshin, no lo sabes, no tienes ni idea del daño que causas

- Lo dices por el chico y por Kaoru

- No, lo digo por mi. sabes el daño que me hiciste?

- No.. comprendo

- Por favor Kenshin, despierta!!!, el mundo no gira en funcion a ti, crees que puedes ir por el mundo arrollando y no pagar las consecuencias? .. crees que puedes ir dañando a a gente que te ama asi como asi y luego excusarte en tu carácter?

- Lo dices por Kaoru

- Kaoru.. Kaoru.. , siempre Kaoru.. Kenshin reacciona de una vez, Kaoru no es la unica persona en este mundo... habemos otros que te amamos de una manera distinta .. mas alla de la amistad – dijo Megumi casi llorando

- Me.. gumi.. yo .. – articulaba Kenshin sin creérselo

- Si, es lo que piensas, y yo callaba porque sabia lo que sentias por Kaoru, y me conformaba con solo la amistad.. peroo.. oh Kenshin, poruqe tuviste que hacerlo?, porque romper lo que hasta ahora teniamos .. sabes que cosas reviste en mi con ese beso.. que cosas que creia dormidas, dominadas ya

- Y para colmo de males se que no puedes corresponderme porque quieres a otra – Grito Megumi antes de comenzar  a llorar

Kenshin no sabia que hacer, intento consolarla abrazandola pero ella le rechazo de un empujon

- Alejate de mi – grito-, alejate.. y por favor, no nos veamops mas.. es lo mejor.. si ni siquiera como amigos

Después de esto Megumi le mira por ultima vez a los ojos y se aleja corriendo, bañada en lagrimas, dejando a un mas confundido y apenado Kenshin

Misao estaba total y absolutamente nerviosa, hoy era uno de los dias mas importantes de su vida, habia esperado mucho por este momento los ultimos tres meses

No quizo estar sola, la acompañaban Aoshi, Yumi y Kaoru 

El Dr Guenzai le espera en su consultorio – dijo la enfermera invitandole a entrar-, por favor, pongase esta bata, puede hacerlo en esta habitacion – y dijo despues a los demas-, lo siento, solo puede permanecer el personal autorizado y el esposo de la señora – señalo con un ademan a Aoshi

- Oh, no, no, no, no – dijo Yumi-, el no es su esposo, .. somos de la familia

- No te preocupes Koory, no causaran ningun problema – dijo el doctor Genzai llegando por la otra puerta acompañada del ginecologo-, por favor, prepara todo

- Si doctor

Misao sale de la habitacion con solo la bata de hospital puesta, el Dr Guenzai le  indica que se coloque en la camilla y se relaje

Acto seguido la enfermera unta un gel en su vientre y el doctor le coloca el 

Scanner de la maquina de ecosonogramas

En la pantalla se podia ver ya las formas del bebe

- Escuchemos ahora su corazon – dice el doctor mientras enciende el audio-, su latido es fuerte y persistente.. es un latido sano.. quieres ver el sexo del niño?

- Si

- A ver.. aquí esta y ..., es un precioso varoncito

Misao jamas habia experimentado lo que sintio cuando escucho el corazon de su niño, hasta ahora cualquier rasgo del bebe era producto de su imaginacion.. cada vez que pensaba en el.. ahora, escucha su corazoncito, esta ahí, ya no hay duda alguna

Quizo llorar pensando lo emocionado que Soujiro estaria en ese momento de estar con ella ....

- Felicidades pequeña- es un fuerte y precioso varoncito – anuncio Genzai emocionado

La confirmacion de que naceria un heredero varon cambiaria muchas cosas en la vida de Misao

Mas de lo que creia

Despues de la consulta, Misao estaba hambrienta, pero Yumi tenia que volver a la mansion con urgencia a contarle todo al señor Makoto, y  tenia otros asuntos por resolver ya que las festividades navideñas se acercaban y ademas de preparar debidamente la mansión, tambien se tenia que encargar de los asuntos del comité de damas de la empresa.  Kaoru tenia que ir a la universidad por lo que Aoshi se decidio a acompañarla a comer algo

- Que van a tomar los señores? – pregunto el mesero

- Un te por favor – pidio Aoshi

- Yo quisiera un banana spilt con estra vrema y por favor, le podrian poner algunas moras?

- Si señora

- Y tambien duarznitos en almibar y fresas

- No hay problema -  decia el mesonero mientras anotaba

- Ah, tambien ademas del toppin de chocolate qisiera de fresa y dulce de leche

- Nada mas?

- No, eso es todo  ...oh no, se me olvidaba, tambien quisiera un jugo de naranja- remolacha y – zanahoria

( N/A: Lo que por aquí se le llama tres en uno)

- Ya te disminuyeron los antojos – dijo Aoshi-, ya no pides el jugo de naranja y coco

- Los mareos tambien disminuyeron – dijo Misao, después miro melancolica por la ventana

- Te sientes bien? – pregunto Aoshi preocupado

- Solo pensaba que Soujiro estaria emocionado por lo del bebe, como hubiera querido que el estuviese conmigo el dia de hoy

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, fue en este instante que Aoshi cayo en cuenta que seria la primera navidad sin la presencia de Soujiro y un sentimiento de melancolia se apodero de el

Y no solo el lo extrañaria, toda la familia lo haria, es en estas fechas que mas se siente la perdida, y mas una tan reciente

Penso en Misao, en la manera como podria aliviar en algo su pena y le dijo:

- Que  tal si vamos de compras?

- Que?

- Si, de compras, se acerca navidad y  te aseguro que Yumi pedira tu ayuda en los preparativos de los actos que celebrara el comité de damas de la empresa

- Aprovecha que aun te queda tiempo libre, es en verdad pesado, luego no podras comprar los obsequios

Misao dudo un poco, no estaba de humor como para ir de compras pero comprendio el gesto de Aoshi, queria animarla, asi que accedio

Aoshi llamo a su oficina y ordeno que reprogamaran toda su agenda, que no pasaria por ahí en todo el dia y que por ningun motivo le llamasen

En cuanto terminaron de comer, salieron rumbo al centro comercial

El proximo capitulo es un poco navideño .. fuera de temporada

Y ya rea tiempo!!, algo de Aoshi / Misao

Una fiesta navideña familiar con el monje fantasma como invitado especial

Nos vemos 

Chaup

Randa


	13. Compromisos y Perdidas

Capitulo 13 Compromisos y Perdidas 

Capitulo 13, no crei que me quedara tan larga la historia.

Y aun tengo tela que cortar antes de continuar con otro fic....

Pero ya esta por terminar, dos entregas máximo

GABY (HYATT: Pista para el asesino.. a ver

Es cercano a la familia

Es hombre

Esta cerca de Sano, tiene la oportunidad de ser muy cercano en su estado actual ( ya con esta pista me tire el misterio)

Y mas que todo, tengan en cuenta el patron que he seguido con respecto a los villanos y a los buenos de la serie en esta historia, al menos con algunos de ellos

BIZCOCHIA:

Pero como no iba a gustarme la historia, esta temática no se ve muy a menudo en esta seccion que ya parece el pais de los ositos cariñosos ( mira quien lo dice, la que les pasa la miel)

Me recordo una película que vi  (pero ya te comente eso en el review), actualiza!!!

HOTARU_ DONO:

Que bueno que te gusto, querias mas Aoshi /Misao?.. servida en el siguiente capitulo

Ahora al fic

Como si fuese adivino, Aoshi no se equivoco en que Yumi le pediria ayuda a Misao con el comité de damas. Despues de todo era la viuda de Soujiro y la madre del futuro dueño de todo, ya era parte de la familia

Este año por razones obvias no harian la gran gala que cada año hacian, y ademas este año abririan un nuevo programas de becas para madres solteras que no pudiesen costearse los estudios tanto de preparatoria como universitarios

La idea provino de Yumi y para Misao fe mas que claro el mensaje, se habia inspirado en ella, recordo como una noche conversaban acerca del futuro y como cuidaria del niño

Misao le dijo que afortunadamente ella contaba tanto con recursos economicos propios como con el apoyo de mucha gente.., no como muchas pobres desdichadas que por.... circunstancias de la vida, se ven obligadas a dejar los estudios para poder mantener a sus hijos para ver si dios quiere algun dia tener la  remota posibilidad de retomarlos

Ok, el programa ya estaba listo, ahora el meollo del asunto era 88buscare la manera de darlo a conocer, recaudar fondos para su puesta en marcha y otras empresas que ayudasen en el patrocinio

Aprovechando el ambiente navideño y que se acercaban otras festividades, decidieron en colaboracion con lo departamentos culturales de varios museos, el inaugurar un festival de teatro tradicional para que así los ejecutivos de las empresas extranjeras, apoyaran estas iniciativas 

Misao propuso que el mejor lugar, tanto por su valor historico, como para abaratar costos, seria las viejas ruinas del templo

Por lo tanto, por  tres dias consecutivos, las ruinas estarian abiertas al publico

Semana y media antes un grupo de arquitectos y restauradores del museo, se dedicaron a estudiar las ruinas y procedieron a  restaurar algunos lugares y acondicionarlas para el evento

Asisitiendo a Miso estaban Kaoru, Tomoe y Megumi

Yumi por su parte con ayuda del padre de Einishi, planeaban el concierto que se realizaria al cierre

Durante una de esas reuniones, Einishi y Sayo llegaron con la gran sorpresa: Se habian hecho novios

No hace falta decir cual fue la reaccion de Tomoe, estuvo inconsolable por dias, dejo de participar en el evento y se encerro en su habitacion

Casi no se le veia por la casa y se negaba a hablar con nadie, en especial con Einishi, que se sentia en cierta forma culpable e intento aclarar las cosas con ella

La familia solo la veia a las horas del desayuno y la cena

Yumi se sintio preocupada hasta que una mañana que fue a su habitacion, la vio manejando un equipo de video

- De  donde sacaste ese equipo querida? – pregunto Yumi

- Del club de video del instituto- respondio Tomoe sin dejar de examinar el equipo

- Cuando te afiliaste a ese club?

- Ayer, decidi ocupar mi tiempo en cosas mas productivas

- Estas segura? – pregunto Yumi con desconfianza, su hija no era así de ecuanime

- Si mama

- Hija, acerca de lo sucedido

- Estoy bien mama, no quisiera hablar de eso por los momentos

- Estas segura?

- Si.., te prometo que cuando me sienta lista, ire contigo

Yumi desconfiaba aun mas, pero tambien conocia a su hija, si insistia mucho podia cerrar la puerta para siempre y ni con dios y su ayuda  le sacaria palabra alguna y no se acercaria a ella en caso de necesitarla

Solo le quedaba observar y esperar

Los preparativos iban viento en popa, casi estaba listo el lugar y se podia notar por el interes de la gente que ese evento seria memorable

Por peticion de Einishi, su padre le hizo una audicion a Sayo y ahora esta seria la pianista principal en el concierto, la pobre estaba tan emocionada que no sabia como reaccionar, se le veia nerviosa y hasta temperamental

El que no cabia en si de gusto era su hermano Shogo

Por fin el sueño de toda su vida se realizaria

Desde que era pequeño veia como su padre, un musico de gran talento pero pòcas conexiones, desperdiciaba su talento dando clases en colegios mediocres a niños ricos sin talento que no distinguirian un piano de un ukulele

Esta fruistracion hizo que su padre se dedicase al alcohol hasta que murio de un coma hetilico, por lo que decidio dar todo de si y hacer lo que fuese necesario para que el talento que su hermana Sayo demostraba tener desde muy temprana edad no se desperdiciase

Todo era poco con tal de lograrlo

Renunciar a sus estudios y trabajar para que ella viviese con un estatus superior y estudiase en los mejores colegios, codeandose con lo mas granado de la sociedad, así haria las conexiones que su padre nunca tuvo

No, ella no sufriria la suerte de su padre, ella triunfaria si aunque para eso tuviese que matar.. o cualquier cosa

En tanto se hacian todos estos preparativios, en la empresa se ocupaban de manejar los medios de comunicación a travez de su departamento de relaciones publicas. Kenshin se encargaba de supervisarlo todo personalmente, tarea nada sencilla

Extrañaba a Kaoru, hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta de lo indispensable que se habia hecho en la oficina ... entre otras cosas

Todas las tardes iba al lugar de los trabajos o a las reuniones del comité, pero era ignorado olimpìcamente por ella, lo mas que habia logrado es que ella del devolviese el saludo, pero solo lo estrictamente profesional

A Misao le preocupaba esta situacion, ella misma estaba entre dios aguas, por un lado tenia a su amiga Kaoru y por el otro a su amiga Megumi

Ambas enamoradas del mismo hombre.. que no se decidia

Por alguna razon, ella estaba completamente segura que Kenshin a quien queria era a Kaoru, por lo tanto y a muy su pesar, decidio inclinar la balanza en su favor y fue a hablar con ella seriamente:

- Kaoru – djo una vez que se vieron solas en eldespachio-, podemos hablar?

- Si dime – contesto sin despegar su vista de las carpetas

- Es serio por favor – continuo haciendola cerrar las carpetas e invitandola a tomar asiento en el sofa

- Que sucede ¿– pregunto extrañada

- Es... acerca de Kenshin – dijo timidamente  y luego agrego rapidamente al ver su expresion- es importante en verdad

- Que tienes que decir?

- Cuando vas a hacer las paces con el? – pregunto sin rodeos

- La expresion de Kaoru fue mas que emotiva

- Misao solo suspiro y continuo

- Se que tienes mucha razon en estar si de molesta, pero todo tiene un limite

- El cometio muchos errores pero estos dias ha estado tratando de enmendarlos. He visto como cada vez que trata de acercarse a ti, tu lo dejas con un palmo de narices .. y permiteme decirte amiga que esta en un error, esa no es la manera

- Pero .. – trato de argumentar Kaoru, mas Misao no la dejo continuar

- Habla con el civilizadamente, discutan como adultos que son y arreglen sus diferencias, esta actitud es digna de niños de preescolar, no de gente hecha y derecha

- Y Megumi? – pregunto Kaoru-, lo que yo vi

- En ese respecto no puedo opinar, ni Kenshin ni Megumi me han dicho nada al respecto, por es es que creo que deben de hablar

- Esta situacion es insostenible, no puedes estar con la duda siempre

- A las culebras se les mata por la cabeza, deja ese orgullo que no te lleva a ningun lado y que puede hacer perderlo todo y habla con Kenshin, y de ser necesario, sincera tus sentimientos para con el

- Tu crees? – pregunto Kaoru, casi convencida

- Si, para que la incertidumbre.. y esta situacion lo que puede hacer es alejarlo mas de ti, un hombre puede aguantar mucho, pero tambien llega el momento en que se canse.. y busque otras opciones

Esto fue el argumento definitivo que hizo que Kaoru se decidiese

Lamento la manera como lo habia tratado al mediodia cuando este le habia traido unas flores y ella las habia rechazado. Intento hablar con el esa misma noche pero salio y no regreso hasta muy tarde

Fue en la mañana que pudo hablar con el, estaban en el jardin cuando lo vio pasar  a lo lejos y lo siguio:

- Kenshin – grito llamandolo a lo lejos

Kenshin se detuvo y le espero

- Hola, queria hablar contigo antes que te fueras a la oficina

Estaba totalmente nerviosa y emocionada, por eso no pudo notar el semblante serio con el que Kenshin la encaro

- Si decias?

- Queria saber si podiamos hablar .. necesito.. conversar en privado... algunos asuntos.. contigo

- Con respecto al festival?

- No, no, no, es un .. asunto personal

- Tendra que ser en otro momento, estoy ocupado y tengo asuntos pendientes

- Si bueno .. – dijo Kaoru desconcertada, en eso vio a Megumi acercarse a Kenshin y tomarlo del brazo

- Hola Kaoru- dijo Megumi amablemente sin soltar el brazo de kenshin, el cual no hacia nada por soltarse, permaneciendo impávido

- Kaoru – dijo Kenshin finalmente-, creo que puedo hacer un hueco en la agenda hoy a final de la tarde

- Ehh bien - decia Kaoru deconcertada-, a final de la tarde

- Te llamo para confirmar la hora, vale?

- Si.. 

- Bueno, hasta mas tarde – dijo Kenshin despidiendose

- Hasta luego Kaoru, despues vengo para arreglar el papaeleo de la invitaciones – decia  Megumi despidiendose en tanto iba del brazo de Ken

Kaoru se quedo en el sitio viendolos partir de lo mas alegres, estuvo un tiempo mas ahí, aun despues de largo rato que ellos habian desaparecido en el horizonte, con la sensacion de haber actuado demasiado tarde

En tanto Einishi y Sayo paseaban despreocupadamente por el centro comercial, sin percatarse que eran seguidos por una extraña chica y su camara de video

Kaoru estuvo temiendo esa entrevista con Kenshin todo el dia, temblo cuando sono el telefono y era el confirmnado la cita, esa tarde se verian en un café cercano a la empresa, cuando llego, ya Kenshin estaba esperandola y tomando una taza de caf

- Kaoru!!! – llamo Kenshin desde lo lejos al verla, saludando con una sonrisa tan caracteristica en el

Esa sonrisa la hizo sentir ligeramente mejor, se sento en la mesa dispuesta a todo, a confesarle lo que sentia por el.. a sincerarse

En las obras del templo, a era la hora de salida de los albañiles, Misao se quedo inspeccionando los decorados, ya faltaban dos dias, en eso llega Megumi con las confirmaciones de las invitaciones

Kaoru pensaba que sucediese lo que sucediese en esa conversacion, una de sus dos mejores amigas terminaria muy lastimada. Se sintio traidora hacia Megumi por haber favorecido a Kaoru pero a lo hecho.. pecho, bien debia seguir con el trabajo

Revisaron las confirmaciones y se dedicaron a reacomodar según la lista de asistentes a los invitados

- Misao – dio Megumi-, hay que acomodar este asiento al lado de Kenshin

- Porque?  – pregunto Misao 

- Es que voy a asistir a la premiere con Kenshin

La sorpresa fue .. mundial

- Que tu vas a.. ir con.. desde cuando?

- Kenshin me lo pidio ayer, dice que quiere que me siente con el .. para que la gente se acostumbre

- Se acostumbre a que..?- pregunto suspicaz

- Es que ayer – explico Megumi-, no se lo digas a nadie aun, el quiere que lo aunuciemos en navidad, pero ayer Kenshin y yo nos comprometimos – termino de decir en tanto le mostraba un anillo de compromiso

Misao necesito sentarse por unos segundos, Megumi se asusto al verla tan palida, por su parte Misao solo pensaba en Kaoru, lo mal que se sentiria al enterarse y .. Por dios!!!, la conversacion con Kenshin!!!, que rato tan amargo debe estar pasando

Alzo la mirada y vio a Megumi, preocupada por ella, que iba a hacer ahora?.., ser el paño de lagrimas de Kaoru, nada mas podia, porque ni pensar en arruinar la felicidad de Megumi, ya Kenshin habia elegido, no como penso que lo haria

Pero la eleccion estaba hecha ... y habia que respetarla

Pero que predicamento, entre estas dos estallaria una guerra y a ella seguramente la atraparian en el medio

Por lo pronto se limito a hacer de paño de lagrimas esa noche para Kaoru .......

A la mañana sigiente la situacion en el comedor era tensa, se sentia en el ambiente una incomodidad palpable, Misao acababa de pasar un mal momento al despertar, discutio con Yumi y para colmo tenia que ser  testigo de cómo Kaoru evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos a Kenshin en un estoico esfuerzo por evitar echrase a llorar ahí mismo, no solamente por orgullo, tambien porque no queria agregar otra preocupación a Misao despues de lo ocurrido esa mañana

Kenshin actuaba como apenado, estaba incomodo, seguramente por la conversacion que sostuvo con Kaoru el dia anterior

Misao decidio que no dejaria que el incidente le amargara la mañana, ese seguro era el plan del que habia planificado todo, por eso trato de distraerse y pensar en cosas mas agradables, por lo que iba a iniciar una conversacion con Aoshi para si cambien algo el clima reinante en la mesa, pero fue inutil. Aoshi si no estaba completamente absorto, se sonrojaba por completo, mas de una vez Okina tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar con un oportuno y discreto codazo que lo traia a la realidad, solo para que este se sonrojara mas

Hasta dio un  respingo cuando Misao le dirigio la palabra de repente, hasta que simplemente se levanto de la mesa y se retiro 

Otra que se retiro a toda velocidad fue Tomoe, solo bajo, tomo una tostada, dio un sorbo al jugo y salio rapidametente, no sin que antes Yumi le preguntase a donde se dirigia tan rapido

Ella solo respondio, dando palmaditas al video cassette que sostenia:

- A acabar con una farsa- acto seguido salio corriendo dejando a yumi con la palabra en la boca

En algun lugar, dos hombres conversaban

- Ya se hicieron novios formalmente – dijo uno al otro sentado en su escritorio

- Por fin!!, ya tenia mis dudas

- Y ahora que hacemos?

- Tu sigue con lo tuyo, yo me encargare de los estorbos

- Te refieres a...

- Si, al  vegetal ese y tambien a la  chica

- Pero no es un peligro – argumento el otro-, el la rechazo

- Pero no sabemos si cambie de opinion

- Con ,lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con eliminar a ese tipo, nos es mas util vivo en el hospital

- No podemos arriesgarnos que salga del coma y se escapen, hay que eliminarlo

- Si.. tienes razon, yo me ocupo de eso

- Perfecto, pero recuerda que tienes que hacerle otra visita a nuestra viudita favorita .. Maldita sea ¡!!, el maldito engendro resulto varon.. lastima que nacera muerto ......

Para Sayo estos dias habian sido sencillamente .. unicos

Estos dias al lado de Einishi habian sido los mas felices desde hace mucho, a su lado habia aprendido cosas acerca de si misma que ni siquiera ella conocia

Hasta habia recuperado ese gusto por la musica que creia perdido ya

Queria tocar para el, que el se sintiese orgullosa de ella

Practicodia y noche, no queria decepcionar a Einishi y daria lo mejor de si en el concierto

Termino de tocar y la sobresalto el escuchar unos sonoros aplausos

Eran Einishi y su hermano Shogo

- Te felicito Sayo – dijo Shogo-, hoy tocaste mejor que nunca

- Es porque es una genio – secundo Einishi-, una verdadero genio... y una de las mas lindas tambien

- No pensaras lo mismo cuando termine – dijo una voz tras la puerta

- Tomoe?- pregunto Einishi, sorprendido de ver a la chica en ese lugar

- Einishi, ella no es la chica que te conviene – comenzo a decir Tomoe-, te ha estado engañando

- Que hace esta mocosa aquí? – pregunto Shogo molesto-, sal de aquí antes que te mande a sacar

- Hermano – dijo Sayo tratando de apaciguar a Shogo

- Nadie va a llamar a nadie – dijo Einishi-,es mi amiga ... nadie la va a sacar – despues a Tomoe-, mira Tomoe, estas confundida, se que crees que lo que sientes por mi.. pero dejame decirte que estas en un error

- No es así – dijo Tomoe-, y para que veas que si te quiero, vengo a quitarte la venda de los ojos – señalando haci Sayo y Shogo-, esos dos te han estado engañando y te quieren utilizar

- Ya basta Tomoe – exclamo Einishi molesto-, te estas pasando

- Es verdad – grito sacando el cassette-, aquí tengo la prueba de lo que te digo

- Tomoe – dijo Einishi a punto de perder la calma y sacandola del estudio-, sera mejor que vayas a casa

- Es verdad – decia tomoe desesperada mientras forcejeaba por no ser sacada-, si no me crees, por lo menos mira el video, el no miente

- Ya basta dije – grito Einishi en tanto la sacaba del estudio y cerraba la puerta tras de si, luego vio a Sayo casi al borde de las lagrimas y le pregunto

- Estas bien?

- Ella solo asintio y corrio a abrazar a Einishi llorando

Shogo por su parte solo pensaba que estuvieron en erio peligro, lo mejor seria encontrar a la chica y ver que tenia ese video.. no fuera a ser algo en verdad comprometedor

Habia transcurrido otro dia de trabajo en las obras del templo, ya estaban  casi concluidas, solo faltaban nimiedades

Una vez mas, Misao examinaba que todo estuviese según las especificaciones, esta vez iba acompañada de Yumi y Megumi, ya finalizaba su cuarto mes de embarazo y cualquier esfuerzo fisico era agotador para ella

Se sento a descansar un rato mientras Yumi y Megumi continuaban examinando la ruinas

El dia era claro aun con la amenaza latente de nevada, se disponia a alanzar a las otras dos hasta que vio que desde uno de los pabellones que  no fue restaurado, alguien la observaba

Era el monje

El corazon de Misao comenzo  a latir a mil por horas y solo atino a gritar de miedo y refugiarse tras una de las columnas

Yumi y Megumi acudieron corriendo

- Que sucede – le pregunto Yumi asustada

- Allá.. - decia  misao señalando hacia el lugar donde vio al monje, por entre as ruinas.. lo vi, lo vi

- A quien?

- Al monje

Ambas mujeres voltearon buscando al monje, perosea lo que estuviese ahí ya habia desaparecido

- Sera que te equivocaste querida.- dijo Yumi-, tal vez era un trabajador-, pero mira, ya no esta

- Yo se lo que vi- grito Misao perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba-, ahí habia un monje, no me hagan creer que vi otra cosa

- Pero querida – dijo Yumi- ahí no hay nadie

- No me digan que no lo vieron?

- Yo no vi nada – dijo Megumi

- Ni yo – secundo Yumi, tal vez pensaste que vistes algo, estas muy cansada y...

- Yo se lo que vi, no estoy loca – grito Misao antes de salir con rumbo a la casa

Misao no bajo a cenar esa noche, estuvo encerrada en su habitacion, cuando sintio apetito bajo hasta las cocinas donde consiguio algo de fruta

Subia las escaleras con el fin de ir a la biblioteca y tratar de encontrar un libro con el cual distraer su mente

El telefono sono y alguien contesto, la biblioteca no estaba sola

Entro y ahí estaba  Kaoru, que lloraba con el auricular en la mano

- Kaoru , kaoru que ocurre?

Kaoru termino de colgar el auricular y se deshizo en llanto

- Era Kenshin – dijo entre sollozos

Misao penso que sus lagrimas se debian al rechazo de Kenshin

- Ya, ya todo estara bien – dijo Misao abrazando a Kaoru

 Esta comprendio lo que creyo su amiga y le dijo:

- No es por eso Misao – dijo llorando mas

- Es Sano – aclaro con la voz debilitandose por el llanto-, Kenshin me llamo... Sano.... , tuvo otra crisis... murio Misao, Sano murio........

N/A: una persona con larga barba, impermeable, anteojos oscuros y sombrero se presenta ante todos

Antes de salir corriendo huyendo de la desbandada que se me viene encima de fans de Sanozuke, Kenshin, Kaoru, Tomoe y demas que claman por mi sangre, quiero decirles que esta historia esta por terminar

Falta que sea mas cruel con uno o dos personajes

Y listo, por lo tanto esperen a ser un grupo mas compacto que es mas facil lidiar con todos en cambote

En el proximo capitulo..

Luchy me chantajeo y lograste tu cometido, y es que tambien tenias razon al respecto

En el proximo capitulo veremos el porque Aoshi es tan desconfiado y se llevo mal al principio con Misao.. conoceremos la historia de Izayoi

Proximo capitulo

Izayoi 

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


	14. Izayoi

Capitulo 14 Izayoi 

Dedicado a lucky.. chantajista del carrizo.. todo para que no se ponga a lanzar reviews a Raimuno y todo el Mundo diciendo quien es el monje

CHANTAJISTA!!!!!!!!!!!

PUEBLO, RECON"ZCANLA

Ahora que he dejado la bilis, podemos ir al fic

Ah si, no por denunciar a la chantajista esa  - señala a lucky con el dedo aunque sea mala eduacacion, pero el chantaje es peor- voy a dejar de poner la advertencia de que al inicio hay un lemon mediano.. con rastras a fuerte, si no son afectas al lemon.. saltenselo

-Te sientes mejor? – preguntaba Aoshi a Misao en tanto este le ayudaba a entrar a su habitacion

Misao solo asintio en silencio

Aoshi la ayudo a sentarse en la cama mientras le servia un vaso con agua de la jarra que habia en la mesa lateral

- Segura que estas bien? – volvio a preguntarle

Misao solo ladeo  la cabeza evitando su mirada, Aoshi hizo el gesto de levantarse y retirarse pero Misao se lo impidio haciendolo de la mano

- Espera – le djio-, no te vayas, quedate conmigo

Aoshi se sento a su lado nuevamente y la abrazo, esta permanecio en silencio en la oscuridad e la habitacion, hasta que sintio como ella, sin razon aparente, le beso

Aoshi se sorprendio por el inesperado movimiento, pero sentia como ella succionaba sus labios por lo que la correspondio, el beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso, mas profundo, con su lengua exploraba la boca de Misao, deseando que ese beso no terminara 

Sin darse cuenta se encontraron ambos recostados en la cama, el acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos que habilmente iba desabotonando con una lentitud torturante cada uno de los botones de la blusa de Misao

Ella metio las manos por debajo de su camisa para sentir la piel de su espalda

Se entregaron a las caricias sin importarles donde se encontraban, el con su boca exploro su rostro y bajo por su cuello hasta sus senos donde se detuvo extasiado, solo escuchaba los gemidos de placer que ella emitia, extasiada por las caricias 

Tomo su tiempo y luego paso hacia el otro seno mientras ella arañaba su espalda, despues el subio de nuevo hasta su boca y la beso nuevamente

Ella le termino de quitar la camisa mientras que el la acomodaba mejor hacia el centro de la cama, y se encargaba de su falda

Paseo sus manos por el torso de Aoshi acariciando hasta detenerse en su cinturon y proceder a desabrocharlo y continuar con sus pantalones para luego introducir sus manos dentro de ellos

Aoshi la sujeto por la cintura y la volteo en la cama, poniendola boca abajo

Retiro la blusa desabrochada y se maravillo viendo la suave piel de su espalda, piel que deseo probar y que beso y lamio con avidez mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer

- ah.. ah.. ah.. 

- AAAARRGHHHHHHH – Sono el grito que hizo despertara Aoshi del sueño que tenia

Desperto sobresaltado con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora, estaba confundido y totalmente desubicado

 A los gritos iniciales se le sumaron otro par de voces coreando, se levanto y noto que .. habia sufrido otro percance la noche anterior

Se levanto de golpe y se coloco su bata saliendo al pasillo apara averiguar que habia ocurrido

Ya fuera en el pasillo se encontro con Misao abrazada a Kaoru y Tomoe. Las tres gritaban a todo pulmon, Misao estaba al borde de una crisis

- Que sucede? – preguntaba Yumi que llego segundos antes que Aoshi

- Arañas ¡! – gritaba Misao

- Que?

- Arañas , en mi cama, desperte y habia una araña negra y peluda en mi cama, vi a mi alrededor y habian mas!!!

Las otras dos chicas continuaba sollozando ante la idea de que a semejante bicho se le ocurriese salir de la habitacion por la puerta

Por supuesto que al grupo se le unio Yumi, aunque no era tan escandalosa como el resto, no por eso estaba menos espantada

- Ire a ver – dijo Okina, vamos Aoshi, kenshin...

Los tres Hombres entraron dejando en el pasillo al señor Makoto cuidando la puerta, cuidando a petición de las mujeres, no sea que el bicho se les escape y de verdad quisiera salir por la puerta en direccion a las chicas 

Los tres hombres buscaron por toda la habitacion y no encontraron absolutamente nada

Aoshi al contemplar la cama de Misao, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel sueño que se repite una y otra vez cada noche... con muy desastrozas consecuencias para sus sabanas y sus pijama

Debido a esos sueños desarrollo la costumbre de tomar duchas de agua fria por las mañanas, ya que sus.. efectos perduraban

 Y  para su vergüenza, a causa del incidente, salio de su habitacion sin haberse dado la.. respectiva ducha que.... calmaba los efectos, por lo que al ver hacia abajo, se sonrojo y cerro mejor su bata rezando porque nadie se haya dado cuenta, en especial con las mujeres afuera

Si una de ellas hubiese reparado en su ... estado......

Por mas que buscaron no dieron con araña alguna, Aoshi dejo salir primero a Okina y a Kenshin para que le sirviesen de escudo

NO encontraron ninguna araña, lñe informaron asi a las chicas

Misao estaba alterada, fue a la habitación de Kaoeru porque estaba insegura de entrar en la de ella y tomo unos calmantes recetados por el doctor Genzai, ella seguuia sosteniendo que habian arañas en su habitación, Yumi comenzo con su pose condescendiente lo que exalto a Misao y termino discutiendo con ella

Después de cerciorarse que Misao estaba mas tranquila, se excuso y entro corriendo a su habitacion, tomo las sabanas de su cama y entro corriendo al baño a darse la respectiva ducha de agua helada y ....  desaparecer por enesima vez la prueba del delito

- Que vergonzoso – pensaba mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo, luego penso desilusionado-, como deseamos lo que no podemos tener

El obsesionarse con imposibles e involucrarse en relaciones poco favorables parecia un rasgo caracteristico en su familia al parecer, muy presente tenia el caso de su madre

Ella era la niña mimada de papa, la unica hija de la familia, 

Su vida era un cuento de hadas, nada le era negado.. hasta que conocio a Kanryu

Para ella el flechazo fue inmediato

Su padre, el señor Aoshi, no acepto la relacion desde un principio. El insistia en estar enamorado de Izayoi, pero no podia engañar a nadie

El señor Aoshi lo hizo investigar y descubrio que era una joyita de lo peor

Pero su hija no le creeria, estaba tan enamorada y tan enceguecida que pensaria que todo era un invento por separarla de esa lacra

Decidio citar a Kanryu a la empresa y le extendio un cheque en blanco a cambio de que desapareciera de la vida de su hija

Kanryu tomo el cheque y se retiro

No  paso mas de media hora cuando lllamaron del banco para confirmar la emision de un cheque, no por que la cuenta no tuviese fondos, era porque el monto era excesivamente alto para el promedio de manejo de la cuenta

Un cheque por 8 millones de dolares americanos

Dio luz verde a la transacción y el dinero fue cobrado por Kanryu, como confirmo despues con el gerente el banco

Volvio horas despues a la mansion pensando que encontraria a su hija destrozada, pero era mejor así, aun era joven y podia volver a enamorarse de alguien mejor.. eso era preferible a ver su vida hecha añicos

Entro por la puerta y su hija corrio hacia el llorando

Las lagrimas que el creia que eran de tristeza, eran lagrimas de alegria, tras ella estaba Kanryu e Izayoi le mostro orgullosa el anillo que recien le habia dado para pedirle matrimonio

L señor Aoshi se nego, hubo una fuerte discusion entre el y la pareja, como ultimo recurso revelo lo del cheuqe y como penso en un principio, Izayoi no creo en sus palabras y partio con su prometido, dejando atrás a su padre Aoshi y a sus dos hermanos, Makoto y Usui

Los primeros dos años de matrimonio fueron muy felices para Izayoi, vivia en una linda casa con su esposo que trabajaba en negocios varios

El administraba todos los bienes, incluyendo la pension a la que tenia derecho como miembro de la familia

Al principio a Kanryu no le cayo en gracia el descubrir que su esposa no heredaria nada de la empresa ya que solo los varones primogenitos heredaban

Los demas se conformaban con una pension vitalicia equivalente a cierto numero de acciones, pero no podian disponer de ellas ni contaban con votos en la junta directiva

Por un tiempo su carácter se torno frio y hasta violento, pero al recibir mensualmente la cantidad estipulada, su humor cambio nuevamente

Solo una cosa entristecia a Izayoi

Kanryu le habia ordenado cortar  lazo alguno con su familia... y ella acepto

Poco a poco el dinero se fue agotando y se hizo imposible el continuar el desbocado tren de vida que Kanryu   habia adoptado, las deudas se agrupaban una tras otra, ya ni siquiera el dinero de la mensualidad de Izayoi bastaba para cubrir las deudas de juego y perdidas de negocios de su marido

Ella aguanto todo estoicamente, incluso cuando su esposo lo perdio todo y le arrebato sus joyas tanto familiares como las reien adquiridas

Despues le informo que tendrian que mudarse a un departamento en un conjunto residencial multifamiliar

Pasra lo que pasase, ella le era fiel a su esposo y le segui ciegamente, incluso despues que este se dedico a la bebida y termino golpeandola

Despues todo parecio ir cuesta abajo

Llevaba a la casa gente de la mas baja estofa, muchos de ellos de reutaciones dudoasa

Cuando intento averiguar que tipos de negocios tenia su marido con ese tipo de gente, el la golpeo tan salvajemente que casi hubo que hospitalizarla

Nadie se entero nunca de esa paliza, ella no levanto cargos y en el hospital dio un nombre falso para ser atendida

La situacion demejoraba cada vez mas, ya Kanryu no se molestaba en disimular quien era realmente. Todas las noches llegaba acompañado de sus amigos y de mujeres de mala reputacion, asustada Izayoi se encerraba en su cuarto

No se atrevia a abandonarlo ya que la vez que lo intento, el la encontro y le dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra que por el dinero de tu familia y sus conexiones estara a salvo tu o ellos , ellos conoceran gente en las altas esferas.. pero yo conozco gente del bajo mundo

Izayoi paso a ser una prisionera en su propia casa, casi no salia de su habitacion temerosa de lo que pudiesen hacerle esos hombres de afuera

Una tarde, entro Kanryu a la habitacion acompañado de otro hombre mucho mas alto, era de cabellos rubios y piel clara, sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul hielo, ambos en avanzado estado de ebriedad

- Esta es – le dijo Kanryu al hombre-, recuerda que despues de sto no te debo nada

Y sin mas salio de la habitacion dejando a una aterrorizada Izayoi y a ese hombre que la miraba de arriba abajo con lasciva mirada

Izayoi intento huir pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, golpeo y suplico que le abriera, pidio auxilio pero fue en vano

El hombre la tomo con fuerza por uno de los brazos y la halo hasta la cama donde la empujo y la hizo caer como un pesado muñeco

Ella rogo, suplico, pidio ayuda.., pero todo fue en vano

El hombre se echo sobre ella y le desgarro todas las vestiduras, tocandola, lastimandola....

Entrada la noche, cuando el hombre se hubo saciado, se levanto, se vistio y salio de la habitacion

Despues se le escuchaba el celebrar y reir mientras tomaba unas copas con Kanryu en la sala del departamento

Ella nunca supo el nombre de ese hombre, y nunca se molesto en averiguarlo, ya bastante tenia con las pesadillas que le acompañarian de por vida con el de protagonista

La situacion mejoro un poco para ella al descubrir tres semanas despues que estaba embarazada

El niño no era de su esposo, pero a el eso poco le importo

Con la llegada de ese niño, revivio en Kanryu la esperanza de hacerse con la empresa

Makoto aunque estaba casado, era poco probable que tuviese hijos algun dia y Usui.. bueno, Usui era una historia aun mas compicada, Izayoi parecia ser  la unica en disposicion de traer un heredero varon

Por la prensa Izayoi seguia las noticias de los acontecimientos que rodeaban a su familia

Fue por la prensa que se entero de la muerte de su padre, el señor Aoshi

Kanryu no la dejo asistir al funeral

Kanryu creyo tener la victoria cuando nacio el bebe varon que tanto esperaba, un niño robusto y fuerte, con piel clara y el cabello de su madre .. y unos ojos azules como el hielo

Izayoi insistio en llamarlo Aoshi

Pero todos los castillos en el aire que Kanryu se habia elaborado se vinieron abajo cuando Makoto anuncio dos años despues que su esposa habia dado a luz un bebe varon al que nombraron Soujiro.. tiempo despues Usui tuvo un hijo tambien varon al que llamaron Kenshin...

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya despues de ese momento Kanryu ignoro por completo al niño, decargaba su frustracion en su esposa y ella ahora estaba mas amarrada que nunca ya que Kanryu la amenazo con desaparecer con Aoshi

Así transcurrieron 9 largos años, hasta que de subito Kanryu entro al departamento, recogio algunas pertenencia y se marcho, trato de llevarse a Iizayoi pero esta se escondio con Aoshi y por lo apresurado de su carrera, el tuvo que dejarlos atrás

Ya libre de el, Izayoi consiguio un empleo y se mudo con su hijo

No buscaba a su familia por vergüenza y porque aun seguia latente la amenaza de Kanryu por lo que no cobraba la pendion asignada, no sea que Kanryula rastrease, fue un año difícil y el primeo de paz en mucho tiempo

Pero tantos años de maltrato no pasan en balde y su salud se desmejoro, necesitando ser hospitalizada

La enfermedad estaba en estado avanzado y no tenian los recursos como para costearse el tratamiento

Fue en ese momento que el pequeño Aoshi decidido, busco entre las pertenencias de su madre y do con la direccion y el numero telefonico de donde trabajaba su tio Makoto

Sin decir nada, fingio dirigirse a la escuela cuando en verdad tomaba el tren hacia Tokio, ahí se dirigio al edificio de las empresas

No sabia que iba a encontrar, pero nada peor que lo vivido con su padre podia ser

Subio hasta el piso 45 donde estaba la oficina de su tio

Mientras estaba en el ascensor, pensaba que tal vez el podia ayudarlos ya que trabajaba en una empresa tan grande

Tal vez le podria conseguir algun empleo como mensajero

Salio  del ascensor y se dirigio hasta la recepcionista

- Si que desas señ..- se detuvo al ver frente a si a un niño

- Dime?

- Quisiera ver al señor Makoto por favor

La recepcionista solo rio y le dijo:

El señor Makoto esta muy ocupado y no te puede atender

-   Digale que es una emrgencia, soy su sobrino Aoshi

- La recepcionista iba a pedirle que se marchara cuando una mujer de cabellos grises que llevaba unas carpetas se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Aoshi

- Eres tu el hijo de Izayoi sama pequeño?

- Si – contesto Aoshi

La mujer se sorprendio, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en esa empresa, casi desde que los hijos del antiguo dueño eran niños y los conocia a todos, le dijo a la recepcionista que llevase al niño  la oficina del señor Makoto y que lo atendiera en TODO lo que se le ofreciese, en tanto ella iba a avisarle

La confundida recepcionista llevo al  niño y pidio un jugo para el

No bien tuvo tiempo el niño de beber su jugo cuando unas enormes puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par y un hombre entro por ellas como una tromba seguido de la mujer de cabellos plateados

- Es cierto lo que dicen?- le pregunto al niño-, tu eres el hijo de Izayoi?

Aoshi solo asintio timidamente intimidado por ese hombre

- Hai.. mi nombre es Aoshi

El hombre tomo la mano del niño y lo miro con emocion, luego le ordeno a la mujer de cabellos plateados que suspendiese todas las citas de ese dia y salio con Aoshi de la oficina

Lo llevo a la mansión, en la mente infantil ni le habia cruzado por la cabeza que el hombre que conocio como su tio, resulto ser el dueño de esa empresa

Hablaron largo rato donde Aoshi le conto todo acerca de su vida y la de su madre ( al menos lo que conocia), la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de su primo Soujiro que traia como visitante a su primo Kenshin

A Aoshi le parecieron simpaticos sus primos, después de comer partieron nuevamente rumbo al hospital donde estaba Izayoi

Aoshi nunca supo de que hablaron, lo unico que recuerda es haber visto a su mama llorar abrazada a su hermano, pero este llanto no le preocupo hasta se sintio aliviado ya que en el rostro de su madre veia que ella misma se sentia mejor, como si con ese llanto se desahogara

A final de la tarde su mama fu e trasladada a una clinica y llegaron a la misma tres personas a los que conocio como su tia Amie, esposa de Makoto y su tio Usui con su esposa Yumi

Fue su tio Usui y Su tia Yumi quienes lo acompañaron a su casa, su mama le dijo que mientras estuviese hospitalizada se iria a vivir con su tio Makoto  y su esposa

La salud e Izayoi mejoro pero nunca se recupero por completo, seria una mujer enfermiza por el resto de sus dias

Pero el tiempo transcurrio, Izayoi comenzo a trabajar en la empresa y Aoshi seguia en el colegio, continuaban viviendo en la mansión. Makoto no lo permitiria de otra manera, temia por si algun dia Kanryu intentara hacer algo contra su hermana y su sobrino, no los queria solos

Contrato detectives para que lo localizaran pero como habia descubierto cuando intento contactar con su hermana  años atrás, Kanryu sabia esconder bien sus huellas

Pasaron los años y aoshi ahora era un fuerte jovencito de diez años, ahora estudiaba en el mismo colegio con sus primos

Un dia mientras esperaban que el chofer los recogiese, un hombre se acerco a ellos y Aoshi casi grita del espanto

A pesar de sus forcejeos y de la ayuda de sus primos, los pequeños no fueron rivales para un hombre adulto

Y Kanryu se llevo a Aoshi

Ese mes para Izayoi fue mucho peor que todos los años que que vivio al las de ese hombre

No sabain nada de el ni de su hijo, la policia no tenia pista alguna

Ya estaba al borde de la locura cuando sono el telefono

Era Kantryu

Le dijo que se vieran en un lugar que el le indicaria, que se presentara con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, parecia concocer acercade sus ingresos, tambien hablo de la cuenta que teni a Aoshi, ya que como miembro d la familia, le fue otorgada tambien una pension que se le depositaba en un fidedicomiso

- Sin policia, sin tu familia – le amenazo-, o nunca volveras a ver al mocoso, tengo clientes que pagarian buen precio por un niño... virgen

Izayoi sentia que se le iba el piso con estas ultimas palabras, hizo todo lo que se le indico, retiro el dinero del banco y estuvo puntual a la cita, no le aviso a nadie en la mansión

Kanryu la obligo a subir al auto donde la esperaba el niño, este estaba hecho un desastre de sucipo, se veia que habia sido golpeado y que lo mataban de hambre.. solamente eso

El niño se abrazo a su madre y esta lo sento en su regazo

Kanryu puso el auto en marcha sin dejar irse a ninguno de los dos

Izaayoi temio por ella y por el niño en manos de ese maniático, rapidamente le susurro a Aoshi al oido que cuando le indicara corriera sin mirar atrás, noo importaba si no la veia, que buscara ayuda, tal vez esa era su unica esperanza

Cuando el auto se detuvo en el primeer semáforo, Izayoi abrio la puerta sorpresivamente y trato de correr, solo el niño logro escapàra ya que Kanryu la sujeto por el brazo y amenazándola con un revolver lña obligo a quedarse quieta

Al niño no lo podia perseguir sin llamar la atención

El pequeño Aoshi corrio hasta encontarase con un policia y contarle lo sucedido

Transcurrieron otros angustiantes seis meses de zozobra para todos, no habia rastro de Kanryu ni de Izayoi, hasta que una llamada de la policia les devolvió el alma al cuerpo

Izaayoi estaba en un hospital en Kyoto, estaba en estado catatonico, al averiguar que sucedió, solo dijeron que en una casa de disribucion de drogas, se armo un tiroteo y la policia se presento al lugar

Se desato una verdadera guerra y al fin abatieron a los traficantes, Kanryu entre ellos

Al entrar a inspeccionar encontraron a Izayoi encerrada en una habitación en ese estado, en todo ese tiempo no ha hablado ni reaccionado 

La llevaron a casa, y en el examen medico descubrieron que tenia un mes de embarazo

Dio a luz una niña a la que llamaron Tsubame, Izayoi seguia sn reaccionar y Aoshi junto con Yumi se encargo de la niña y cuidaba de su madre

A un año dee haber nacido Tsubame, Aoshi entro al cuarto de la niña y encontro a su mama viéndola desde el borde de la cuna

Habia reaccionado

- Es preciosa – djo sonriéndole

Madre e hijo se volvieron inseparables, en el cumpleaños numero 15 de Aoshi, fue a cenar con la familia a un restaurant, su madre iba muy orgullosa del brazo de su apuesto hijo, ahora convertido en un apuesto joven que tya hacia voltear las miradas femeninas

Al final de la velada lo llamo a su habitación y le entrego un paquete

Al abrirlo Aoshi vio que era un relicario

- Este reicario es lo unico que conservo de tus abuelos.. quiero que lo guardes y se lo des a la persona que llegues a querer algun dia

- Pero mama

- Aoshi, que lo que hemos vivido no cierre tu corazon hijo, eso es muy triste

- No negare que cometi errores y que pague caros por ello, pero si algo valioso me dio la vida fue a ustedes dos, mis hijos

- Tu carácter es fuerte y noto que te aislas, por favor, ama y se amado, es lo unico que deseo para ustedes en esta vida ..... que sean felices

Para ellos solo siguieron tres años de paz y felicidad y cuando pensaban que ninguna sombra empañaria su vida, Izayoi enfermo nuevamente

Debido a su delicada condicion, la enfermedad avanzaba, lo unico que le daba paz era el saber que  sus hijos estarian bien y sin sombras que nublaran su futuro

Un dia de primavera, Izayoi murio en el lecho de su cama, mientras escuchaba como su hijo Aoshi junto con sus primos y sus amigos celebraban su ingreso a la preparatoria 

Aoshi Termino de anudarse el nudo de la corbata, era mejor dejar de pensar en el pasado, siempre lo ponia sentimental.. nostálgico

Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigio hacia la puerta. Se detuvo

Volteo hacia su escritori y abrio la gaveta principal, saco de ella un estuche de terciopelo negro y miro por largo rato el relicario que contenia

Cerro el estuche, lo guardo y bajo al comedor a desayunar ... a ver como haria para sostenerle la mirara a ella y permanecer impasible a su lado por otro dia......

Ya esta, ya esta

Ha!!! Cayeron con el lemon? .. de alguna manera me tenia que vengar de lucky por el chantaje

Aunque en mi venganza arrastrase al pobre Aoshi

Quieren saber que contiene el video de Tomoe?.... solo dire que es hot, hot, hot, muerete de envidia Spliberg

Ya si en la proxima entrega viene la fiesta de navidad y los invitados especiales... aun no me decido en que lugar siento al asesino y a su complice..... difícil ser anfitriona... muy difícil... nadie quiere sentarse con ellos

Antisociales

Proximo capitulo

Besos bajo el Muerdago

Nos vemos

 Chaup

Randa


	15. Perros , Mentiras y Videos

Capitulo 15

Perros, mentiras y videos

Me he tardado eternidades en actualizar, por eso adelanto este capitulo ahora mientras termino los otros, les digo desde ahora que seran los finales, como no estoy segura que pueda escribir en un buen tiempo tendre que terminar el fic

Pero ni de casualidad le voy a cortar asi de tan y tan..  no , nunca, jamas mutilaria una trama

No forzare situaciones y no hare ningun desastre natural como un terremoto donde se mueran los malos de buenas a primeras y ya

La historia terminara como estaba planeada en un principio para cada personaje y ya

Solo que la actualizacion sera mas larga, mas de 4 capitulos y sigue….. 

bien

Ahora los reviews:

GABY:

Veras que Sano no es el unico que le daba gracia la fic.. hay otros personajes que te pueden hacer reir.. y de todos modos por ahí hay una chica que tiene algo que decir con respecto a su muerte y lo de Ken .. bueno, la situación lo empujo a tomar esa descision, ya veras, al final hasta lo comprendes

BIZCOCHIA:

Si te parecio triste la vida de Izayoi.. esperate a leer la vida de … cierto personaje ligado con Kenshin y Tomoe .. en cuanto a Sano.. que se le iba a hacer era inevitable hacerlo, ya veras porque 

Y adore pecado.. Saito es mi idolo!!!!! Viva el lobito!!!

SEISHIRO:

Se noto que siempre me ha caido mal Kanryu? .. desde la serie.. lo odio, lo odio 

HOTARUDONO:

Proxima actualizacion mas Aoshi Misao .. de broma sera la actualizacion final

M.S.ARASHI SUMERAGUI:

Tu soloa?, debo tantos reviews que si fueran dinero.. como dicen, le debo a cada santo una vela .. o eres la unica

Deberiamos formar un grupo de ayuda

Y sip, lo de Ken Borracho… fua algo superior a mis fuerzas, tenia que colocarlo asi…

MARIE SHINOMORI:

Gracias por todo, ahora bien, lo de los personajes incognita .. es que no puedo poner quien es el asesino ni la chica misteriosa .. aun.., en las proximas actualizaciones veras quienes son

Y ya veras que sera de Aoshi y Misao…

Llegara el amargo final, porque con este fic he gozado un imperio

Bueno, a la historia

Que la disfruten

- Probando, .. probando.. 1.., 2.. probando… - esta cosa no muestra nada – dice una voz en la oscuridad

- Tiene que quitarle la tapa señorita Tomoe – responde torvos inmediatamente, la luz se hizo y por el lente se veia la imagen de un joven regordete en uniforme escolar

- Ahh .. si, es verdad .. asi esta mejor

- Segura que sabe manejar estos equipos?- inquirio con desconfianza el joven

- Hasta la pregunta ofende – dijo Tomoe

- Mire que es equipo escolar muy costoso…

- Cuidare bien de el – dice sin dejar de examinar el equipo, para luego voltear hacia el joven y obsequiarle una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoe sale e su habitación probando el aparato, grababa por los pasillos y repentinamente creyo ver una sombra que se escabullía por el corredor. Trato de seguirla pero los gritos y la intempestiva salida de Misao de su habitación la retuvo

- Que ocurre – le pregunta asustada

- Arañas!!- exclama Misao-, estan en mi cama – y gritando mas-, y creo que vienen

La sola mencion de los bichos seria mas que suficiente para una Tomoe Histerica, pero la perspectiva de un ataque la puso al borde

Despertaron a todos con sus gritos, Kaoru se les unio al enterarse de lo que ocurrio, luego Yumi

Fue gracias a Aoshi, Kenshin, Okina y el señor Makoto que fungieron como partida de Caza y captura que el asunto no paso a mayores

Ya solucionado el incidente de las arañas – y servir de mediadora en una discusión entre Misao y Yumi-, Tomoe fue a su habitación, termino de arreglarse y bajo corriendo al comedor, donde solo pico un poco de aquí y alla y salio presurosa rumbo a su objetivo

- Esa mujercita sabra quien soy yo – se decia mientras daba palmaditas a la camara- algo hará, algo hará .. y estare ahí para captarlo

Llego a casa de su amiga Nezumi donde consiguió su motoneta, después fue a casa de Sayo. Espero escondida frente a la puerta de entrada y escucho el sonido del piano proveniente de dentro de la casa

Supo entonces que tardaria en salir

Nunca fue buena esperando, por lo que decidio entrar a la casa saltando el muro trasero

Camino por el jardin con cuidado hasta que sintio algo humedo resoplar en su mano, volteo y se encontro con un gran perro Doberman  color negro olfateando su mano

- Satoshi – grito una de las mucama desde la puerta trasera de la cocina al jardinero-, ve a ver que sucede con ese perro, la señorita no puede practicar con ese escandalo

Satosi fue a buscar al perro sosteniendo una pequeña hoz, no fuera que el animal le ladrara a un ladron

Pero no era si, el perro estaba con las dos patas delanteras ladrandole al gato el vecino que estaba nuevamente montado en el arbol

Tomo al perro por el collar y se lo llevo

Mientras, dentro de una habitación cuyo balcon va a dar justo frente al arbol en cuestion, una agitada Tomoe recuperaba el aliento

No todos los dias le ganas una carrera a un Doberman que es mas dientes que perro, rompes el record de velocidad en trepar arboles y aprendes a volar saltando de rama en rama hasta el balcon mas proximo

Cuando recupero el aliento y las piernas le dejaron de temblar, se levanta y entra  ala habitación

( N/A: Resuena en el fondo la musica de Mision Imposible)

Escucha la ducha proxima y la perilla de la puerta gira. Rapidamente da pecho a tierra y cae detras de un sofa, una mucama deja un traje de hombre recien planchado en una percha y comienza a arreglar la habitación

Desde el angulo que se encuentra, Tomoe divisa un espejo que por su posición, muestra parcialmente el interior del baño 

La mucama sale de la aviación y Tomoe esta a punto de levantarse, solo que es detenida por el cesar del correr del agua de la ducha

Gracias al espejo Tomoe alcanza a ver el lavamanos y frente a el se para Shogo llevando unicamente una toalla a la cintura

Tomoe se Ruboriza hasta la raiz del cabello, gira para gatear fuera de su escondite

Se detiene y da otro vistazo al espejo

Luego reinicia su marcha

Cuando esta segura de no ser vista, corre hacia la puerta, mas se detiene al escuchar que al otro lado conversaban dos personas, al escuchar que una de ellas dice:"Bien, dejame llevarle esto al señor antes que se enfrie", corre y se esconde rapidamente en el closet

La mucama entra y deja el desayuno en la mesita ubicada en el balcon por el cual Tomoe entro

Estaba la mucama a punto de salir, cuandpo se detiene y mira en el suelo algo brillante

- Kusso!!! – exclamo Tomoe para sus adentros dandose una patada mental

La mucama recogio del suelo un prendedor que se le habia caido al entrar sin que se diera cuenta, el prendedor era un diseño exclusivo hecho para ella y su madre, regalo del tio Makoto

Tenia que recuperarlo o seria descubierta

Afortunadamente la mucama solo lo recogio, miro hacia el baño con expresión picara y se limito a colocarlo en la mesa de noche de Shogo antes de salir de la habitación

Tomoe sale del closet a toda carrera, toma el prendedor y tiene que echar nuevamente pecho al tierra cuendo escucha a Shogo salir del baño

Se desliza bajo la cama rezando por no ser descubierta

Desde donde esta solo puede ver sus pies descalzos, y luego, la toalal que le envolvia

Cerro los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y con el ribor al maximo se repetia como un mantra:

- Ten pensamientos limpios, ten pensamientos limpios

Tiempo después abre los ojos y los pies descalzos ya estan calzados, respira aliviada, los pasos se dirigen hacia le balcon y se sientan en la silla

Tomoe gira y sale por el otro lado de la cama, asoma la cabeza para determinar la posición el enemigo

El estaba sentado a la mesa tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periodico

A la vision del desayuno, el estomago de Tome comenzo a protestar, recordo que esa mañana no habia desayunado en regla y el olor del desayuno era ya una tortura

Para su suerte, Shogo se pone de pie con su taza de café y da la espalda para contemplar el panorama

Ni corta ni persoza corre hacia la puerta, pega el oido y no hay nadie

Sale con sumo cuidado al pasillo

- Que haces aquí? – pregunta una voz molesta a sus espaldas

- Necesito que me prestes tu camisa de seda – dice Einishi registrando tan tranquilo el closet de kenshin, 

- Como entraste?

- Por la puerta, estaban desayunando y no me atrevi a molestarlos, por eso entre a tu cuarto directo

Kenshin solo suspiro y se acerco al closet, abrio una de las gavetas y saco la camisa entregandosela a Einishi

- Gracias – le dijo y entro al baño  cambiarse

- Mas tarde tengo una cita con Sayo, vamos al conservatorio para una prueba de sonido …

- Las cosas parecen ir serias entre ustedes – dijo Kenshin

- Sip – respondio saliendo del baño- creo que van en serio

- Te advierto entonces que estes alerta.. no me confio de la actitud de Tomoe.. esta mas tranquila de lo usual

- Nahh. Ella solo estaba encaprichda, deslumbrada ( y con un muñecote como yo no la culpo), seguro encontro algo mas en que entretenerse y se le paso

- Mama me dijo que entro en un club en el colegio.. pero no se…, no me confio

- Bahh, tonterias .. y a otras cosas, como te va con Kaoru, ya hicieron las paces? ….

Tomoe bajo por las escleras de servicio con sumo cuidado, la cocina estaba despejada y corrio hasta un pasillo que parecia dar hasta el salon principal

Se detuvo antes de llegar

Se devolvio

Tomo unas tostadas , fruta, jamon y un tarro de mermelada  que habia sobre la mesa y salio hacia el pasillo

Se guio por la musica de piano hasta que dio co ella, hi estaba, tocando despreocupadamente como si nada

Tenia ganas de arrancarle las greñas

Espero con la camara y comio algo en el interin

Nada

Al rato bajo su hermano y ella ceso su practica

- A que hora llega Einishi?- pregunto

- No debe tardar – subire a mi cuarto para alistarme

- Espera – le dijo Shogo deteniendola-, antes que el llegue quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo

Esto se ponia bueno, preparo la camara y se disponia a grabar, hasta que sintio un resoplar tibio en la nuca

Volteo hacia tras y se topo frente a frente con su Nemesis

El Doberman

Lentamente alcanzo el jamon y lo puso frente a el y lo arrojo lejos, aprovecho el descuido del animal para correr dejando olvidada la camara de video

El perro se acerco al jamon, pero al sentir como su  " presa", corria, salio corriendo tras ella 

Tomoe salio corriendo por el pasillo y entro en la primera puerta que vio, era un closet

Parecia que habia perdido al peroo, espero unos minutos mas y asomo la cabeza fuera el closet, como no habian moros en la costa, fue en busca de su camara

Maldijo mentalmente a toda la raza canina, se habia perdido la mejor parte 

Tomo la camara y se preguntaba donde podria estar la habitación de Sayo, camino distraidamente hasta chocar con …. un obstáculo inesperado

Su canino amigo estaba de vuelta

Corrio nuevamente , esta vez sus pasos la llevaron hacia la puerta principal donde choco de frente con Einishi que venia entrando en esos instantes

El regaño de Yumi fue de antologia, prácticamente estaba castigada hasta los 50 años, y nunca habia visto a Einishi asi de molesto

- Se ve que la tipita lo tenia obnubilado -  declar amargamente-, tonto.. rezongo casi en llanto

 Encerrada en su habitación, se dedico a revisar la cinta de video, avanzo sin ver las primeras horas, necesitaba ver lo que habia grabado los ultimos instantes en esa casa

- .. " hablar unas palabras contigo" – decia Shogo en la grabacion, Tomoe presto atención

- Dime – inquirio Sayo

- Hasta donde llegaron ustedes esa noche

- Y que te importa, no se supone que era eso lo que tenia que lograr?- dijo con amargura-, amarrarlo de una vez por todas.. crearle un compromiso

- Entonces tu y el – dijo sujetandole el brazo

- Y si fuera asi que!!!! – dijo retadora-, mejor para los planes.. o es necesario que te recuerde tuspropias palabras .. " atrápalo.. seducelo.. si lo haces nuestra fortuna estara hecha" ..

Tomoe no pudo ver mas, detuvo la cinta, Einishi tenia que verla de inmediato

Decidida y sin importarle nada, ni el castigo de su madre, ni que Einishi no quisiera ni verla , Robo el auto de su madre  y  fue al conservatorio

Trato de hablar con Einishi pero este ni la escucho, solo la corrio y lo peor es que en frente de esos dos 

Decidio ir a esperarlo a su departamento pero tardaba en llegar, asi que como ultimo recurso escribio una nota de disculpa y en un sobre envolvio la nota y el casete, para luego depositarlo en su buzon

De regreso en su casa , metio el auto al garage, ala parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de su partida

No era de extrañar debian de estar muy ocupados con las reparaciones

Salio del auto y camino hacia la puerta que la comunicaba con la casa, trato de encender las luces y estas no funcionaban

Camino por el pasillo a oscuras

Tenia la piel de gallina, creyó escuchar pasos tras de si pero no habia nadie cuando volteo

Antes que abriese la puerta que comunicaba con la casa, fue sujetada por detrás con fuerza,una mano en su boca le impidio gritar

- Ahora mismo me diras que hiciste con la cinta – susurraron a su oido

Peleo y forcejeo pero estaba bien sujetada, no podia gritar y sintio una punzada en su brazo

 " le estaban inyectando algo"

Las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y no podia pelear mas, el sueño se apodero de ella ….

Quien secuestro a Tomoe?

Einishi vera la cinta a tiempo?

El monje dejara en paz a Misao?

Y que habra sido del Doberman?

Las respuestas definitivas en la siguiente actualizacion

Chaup 

Randa


	16. De sinceridad y declaraciones

Capitulo 16

De sinceridad y declaraciones

Yumi estaba desesperada, habia llamado a todas las amigas de Tomoe y ninguna sabia de su paradero

Kenshin y  Aoshi la buscaban dando vueltas por los lugares que ella frecuentaba

Nada

Habian avisado a la policia, ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y ella aparecia

- Un adolescente problemático – reporto el oficial en su informe a la horade radiar el suceso

Yumi casi se le echa encima

conocia a su hija

era extrovertida y voluntariosa

algunas veces se le pasaba la mano a la hora de hacer algo

pero preocuparla de esa manera nunca, desaparecer de esa manera, Jamas

si por alguna razon se escapo de su castigo en su habitacion, Yumi sabia que volveria, no le haria eso de desaparecer de esa manera sin ninguna explicacion

su hija no estaba bien, su corazon se lo decia

Misao logro llevarla a su habitacion y hacer que se recostara, el Dr Genzai se puso a la orden y tanto Megumi como Yutaro se unieron a la busqueda

Makoto no se separaba del lado de Yumi, la apoyaba en todo momento

Como siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando lo de Usui..., los cobijo y los protegio ... fue un pilar en esos momentos tan difíciles

Y gracias a su apoyo fue que Yumi salio adelante sin conocer nada de la pequeña empresa que le toco manejar

Y ser madre y padre de dos niños

Tal vez no era lo suficiente buena, tal vez no era una buena madre – pensaba-, me ocupaba de frivolidades mientras algo le ocurria a mi niña

Porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que eso no era una fuga, un berrinche de Tomoe, algo le habia ocurrido

- No pude hacer lo suficiente – se decia

Mas no era verdad

Ella sin saberlo era la columna vertebral de esa familia, era la imagen materna de la misma y su fuerza de carácter ayudo en mas de una vez a mantener el espiritu de los integrantes de la familia en alto

Toda una dama

Y no era de extrañar, desde que era una niña fue criada para ser una dama, a la usanza antigua

Los mejores colegios, amistades seleccionadas

Incluso fue la reina del balie de debutantes junto a Usui

Desde cuando estaba decidido que ellos se casarian?.., nadie lo sabe, solo.. eran la pareja ideal

Por eso a nadie sorprendio cuando anunciaron su boda

Fue el evento social del año, una boda digna de ella, la crema y nata de la sociedad asistio

Todo parecia un cuento de hadas hasta.. que la realidad la abofeteo y la desperto

Penso que el matrimonio era lo mas sencillo del mundo

Comportate como un dama en todo momento

Atiende a tu marido y conviertelo en centro de tu vida

Y

Guarda siempre las apariencias

Frente a todos eran el matrimonio perfecto, durante un tiempo lo fueron, o Yumi quiso creerlo que lo eran

Enterraba sus miedos y sus recelos bajo siete llaves

Despues de su descubrimiento, tuvo que admitir que no tenia que agarrarla por sorpresa, ella lo sabia, solo que se negaba a admitirlo y hacia la vista gorda

Por eso se dedicaba a ser la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta, la dama perfecta en todo momento

Mientras su marido se acostaba con otros hombres

Y es que dolia, vaya que dolia el admitir que se dejo engañar, que ella solo era la cortina de humo perfecta para las verdaderas inclinaciones de su marido

Que mientras frente a todos el era el padre y esposo perfecto en realidad casi ni hablaba con su esposa

Mas bien " cumplia" una vez a la semana con su deber de esposo y luego se retiraba a buscar a su amante de turno

Una de esas noches, despues de su encuentro semanal, Yumi se recosto en su cama

Se sentia enferma, sucia , hastiada

Usui salio de la ducha y se vestia para salir en busca de uno de sus amantes

Yumi decido fingir dormir para darle la excusa de salir sin avisar

Como si a el le importara, el salia estuviera ella dormida o no

Quizas fue en un arranque de sinceridad consigo misma

Tal vez que ya estaba hastiada de la situacion

O puede ser porque penso lo que seria vivir así el resto de sus dias, el criar a sus hijos – lo unico bueno que trajo esa union-,en ese ambiente.. que de una vez por todas quizo quitar los velos y descubrir la verdad

Se levanto apenas lo escucho salir de la habitacion y se vistio lo ,mas rapido que pudo

Apenas tuvo tiempo de salir para no pederlo y lo siguió discretamente hasta el departamento que tenia cerca de las oficinas

El mismo departamento que ella escogio y decoro  a peticion suya

- No tengo tiempo de escoger nada – dijo-, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme de vez en cuandopara relajarme

Perro

Y ella era una estupida por acceder a organizarle el nidito de amor

Le daban ganas de saltar por la ventana

Abrio la puerta con la copia de la llave que accidentalmente conservo

camino hasta la habitacion donde se oian los gemidos de el y su amante

al llegar a la puerta la abrio de golpe haciendoles notar su presencia

- Se una dama – se repetia

Sujeto el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas, estaba a punto de desmayarse mas no lo hizo

Solo dijo con la voz mas serena que pudo:

Mañana a las cuatro, en la oficina de mi abogado

Y lo dejo sin mas ni mas, no espero respuesta

No queria escucharlas

En su auto lloro no sabe cuantas horas, cuando llego a su casa ya era casi de dia

Subio hasta su habitacion y lavo y refresco su rostro

Una dama debe estar siempre impecable en todo momento

Kenshin se despertaba y era hora que fuera al jardin de niños

Cuando Yumi lo vio supo que habia tomado la decisión correcta

Y bajo la luz de un nuevo dia, comenzaria una nueva vida en la cual sus hijos serian su mundo

Estuvo esperando a su marido toda la tarde y los dias siguientes

Fue Makoto el que llego a la casa con una carta de Usui, ni tan siquiera tuvo el valor de darle la cara

Simplemente se fue y los dejo, le firmo con los abogados de la empresa de Makoto los papeles de divorcio, le cedio la custodia de los niños e hizo la division de las propiedades en la cual le dejaba la casa, la empresa y su asignación mensual que recibia de la empresa de su familia

El se quedaria con las cuentas en el extranjero

Y nada mas

No dio la cara, no se despidio de sus hijos.. nada

Por la actitud de Makoto, Yumi comprendio que los dos hermanos habian discutido acaloradamente y desde ese mometo el se ofrecio a ayudarla en lo que necesitara

El fue el que le enseño a dirigir su empresa

El fue el padre sustituto para sus hijos

Makoto..

Nunca podria dejar de agradecerle tanta generosidad

Por eso a nadie extraño que ella practicamente tomara las riendas de la casa familiar y se constituyera en la madre sustituta de Soujiro

Todos vieron eso como un gesto de gratitud

Ellos siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro

Como esos momentos en que Yumi temia que a su hija le hubiera sucedido lo peor, ahí estaba Makoto

Y Yumi lloraba en su hombro

Tomoe desperto y trato de ponerse en pie pero un subito mareo la hizo sentarse nuevamente

Estaba atada y sus ojos estaban vendados

Grito todo lo que pudo pero solo llegaba hasta ella el eco de su vos, estaba en algun sotano o cuarto probablemente sin ventanas

Despues de varios intentos cayo, era inutil, nadie la escuchaba

A través de un cristal dos figuras la observaban

- Tiene que decirnos donde esta el video

- Es muy terca – contesto el otro-, no nos dice que hizo con el

- Voy a ir a su casa , me escabullire en su habitacion y buscare entre los que tenga, tu mientras, haz que te diga que hizo con el

- Su familia debe estar como loca buscandolos

- Si.. me reire un rato a sus costillas, hare mi mejor actuacion de .. un amigo preocupado

- Y que haremos con la mujer de Soujiro?

- Muchas cosas se nos vienen encima, nos hemos descuidado.. remataremos todo muy pronto

A makoto la velada se le habia hecho eterna, su sobrina llevaba dos dias desaparecida y el tenia que asistir a esa gala de su empresa

Algunas veces quisiera olvidarse de esa empresa y enviar todo al demonio...

Misao fungio muy bien como anfitriona, , Yumi no asistio por obvias razones

Y estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario que Misao le hizo al final de la recepcion, era mejor que Yumi no hubiese asistido

El morbo de la gente al preguntar en el tono mas hipocrita cara del paradero de Tomoe, las miradas sispicaces, las palabras de doble sentido

Misao y Aoshi tuvieron que detenerlo en mas de una ocacion para evitar que se le fuera encima a mas de uno

Y elos mismos a su vez tuvieron que contenerse

Tal vez no era tan malo el tener una empresa tan grande e importante

Tenia en mente mas de un nombre memorizado esa noche al que haria morder el polvo

Tontos y fatuos que se creen la sal del mundo

Viejas chismosas y mal pensadas que miran a los demas por encima del hombro, que se creen grandes señoras, damas

No son mas que cacatuas arrabaleras

No le llegan ni por los pies a Yumi

Ella si es una verdadera dama ......

Que hora era ya?

Tomoe no sabia si era de dia o era de noche, solo sabia que habia pasado mucho tiempo, dias tal vez

En varias ocaciones entraba un hombre joven y le preguntaba acerca de la cinta que habia tomado ese dia

Ella no sabia porque les importaba tanto esa cinta, pero no diria que hizo con ella

No podia decirles que la tenia Einishi

Solo dios sabe que le harian

La puerta se abrio nuevamente y escucho un golpe seco contra el suelo

Una persona habia sido arrojada a su lado

- Aquí esta la que buscabas – dijo una voz-, ahora los dejo solos

y escucho como se cerraba la puerta nuevamente

Tomoe no sabia quien estaba a su lado, escucho un quejido, sea quien fuere estaba reaccionando

Era la voz de un hombre

- Su corazon latio con fuerza.. quien era?, dijeron que la buscaba.. Kenshin?, Aoshi?.. Einishi?.... Dios quien?

Se arrastro hacia la persona en el suelo y le pregunto

- Quien eres.. por favor.. estas bien?

La persona se levanto, emitio ligeros gemidos de dolor...

- Tomoe!!! – exclamo al ver con quien estabas-, estas bien?, no te hicieron nada?

Tomoe lloro aliviada, ya sabia quien era, y a pesar de la situacion, le alegraba el oir una voz conocida

El chico desato las manos de tomoe y quito la venda de sus ojos

- Yutaro!!- grito Tomoe antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y dar rienda suelta a su llanto

Yutaro dejo soltar un gemido de dolor, al parecer el brusco movimiento le lastimo

Habia sido golpeado terriblemente por esos hombres, mas no dejo que Tomoe viese cuanto dolor sentia

La chica estaba asustada

- Estas bien? – le pregunto rato despues

- Como llegaste aquí?, como me encontraste?, donde estamos?

- No lo se – respondio Yutaro-, en tu casa, entre en tu habitacion a ver si hallaba una pista acerca de tu paradero, al abrir la puerta vi en tu cuarto a un hombre vestido de monje – dios, Misao tenia razon-, lo enfrente, pero alguien me golpeo por detrás

Cuando desperte estaba en un cuarto similar a este, me preguntaron si sabia algo de un video .. les dije que no sabia de que video hablaban

Dijeron que era un video que tu habias tomado .. me golpearon

Les pregunte donde estabas . que seguros eran ellos los que te tenian

Me golpearon mas

Cai inconciente, despues desperte aquí.. no recuerdo nada mas

- Todo esto es por mi culpa

- Porque lo dices?.. que pudiste filmar que esa gente quiera

- No lose!!, ni siquiera he visto todo el video

- No te entiendo

- Veras, queria descubrir a la mujer esa que ronda a Einishi.. y la filme diciendo algo comprometedor

- Entonces crees que ellos esten tras esto?

- No, no lo creo.. tal vez cuando iba por la calle grabe algo mas.. no se manejar esa cosa... y la mantenia encendida la mayoria del tiempo

- Entonces no sabes porque te tienen aqui?

- No.. y tengo miedo.. que nos van a hacer?..y si descubren que la deje en casa de Einishi?

Tras el  vidrio un hombre los observaba y pensaba que tener a Yutaro como rehen habia sido muy provechoso

Einishi regresaba a su depertamento despues de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad en compañía de Kenshin

El pobre estaba que no daba una

Todo se les habia juntado, la muerte de Sano, la desaparicion de Tomoe

Se sentia culpable por la manera como la trato la ultima vez que la vio

Le habia dicho que tenia algo muy importante que decirle y sin mas.. la corrio sin escucharla

Sabe dios que era lo que queria decirle

Tal vez habia recurrido a el en busca de ayuda y el la echo miserablemente

Tal vez la abandono en la boca del lobo

Cerro la puerta, estaba tan nervioso que las llaves se le cayeron

Al agacharse para levantarlas vio que en la caja del buzon de correos habia un paquete con su nombre escrito

Era la letra de Tomoe

En que momento dejo ese paquete

Hizo memoria y ese paquete no estaba la mañana que salio, esa mañana del dia que Tomoe desaparecio

Lo tomo y lo abrio, tambien leyo la carta que este contenia

Habia una cinta dentro del paquete

Puso la cinta en el reproductor y la observo

Eran Sayo y Shogo, en su casa

- A que hora llega Einishi?- pregunto

- No debe tardar ,subire a mi cuarto para alistarme

- Espera – le dijo Shogo deteniendola-, antes que el llegue quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo .........

Rabia, furia, dolor sintio Einishi al escuchar estas palabras

En su afan por ver la cinta no habia cerrado la puerta y no noto como una sombra se colaba dentro de su habitacion y lo veia poner la cinta, no vio tampoco cuando este se le acercaba y le golpeba por detrás dejándolo tendido en el piso

Esa persona vio el resto de la conversacion, esa parte que ni la misma autora del video

No vio el final de la discusion entre los hermanos

Eso hubiese aclarado muchos mal entendidos

- Pero miren nada mas – dijo el sujeto y saco el video

Al despertar, Einishi no encontro el video y la puerta del departamento estaba abierta de par en par

Lo habian robado

Presuroso se levanto y se dirigio a casa de quien le podria dar una explicacion de todo esto

Y si tenia algo que ver con la desaparicion de Tomoe

Ni la ayuda de todo el cielo podria protegerlo de el

N/A: Ok, ya tenemos dos secustrados, hasta ahora solo hay cuatro personas que saben quien es el asesino

Hibari

Luky

Vanshie

Y

Galatea

No se si frustrarme porque no lograron descifrar las pistas o sentirme halagada por lo bien que sirvio la distraccion que cree para alejar la atención del asesino

Porque mas de uno me jura y perjura que es cierto personaje

Y nop, no es el

Sigan buscando, hay algo en comun en todos los ataques, un factor en sus metodos

Y vean cual de los personajes tiene acceso a este tipo de instrumentos

Y tambien tiene mucho que ver la carta que recibio Soujiro la ultima noche(Un spoiler).Tiene que ver con el asesino, descubrio a alguien en algo... no muy bueno

Y no me refiero a Aoshi

Tambien vean el patron que he estado siguiendo con los personajes.. no han notado que muchos estan fuera de la linea de la serie?, que hay malos que son buenos y buenos que son....

Un ejemplo Makoto Sishio.. el no es hermanito de la caridad, de esos que cuidan de otros verdad?

Ya con estas pistas, a ver quien se acerca

Nos vemos el proximo capitulo


	17. La Tormenta se Avecina

Capitulo 17

La tormenta se avecina

Aaarghh, olvide en el capitulo anterior poner los reviews.. es imperdonable .....

Sorry

GABY ( HYATT:

Ya quedara claro en este capitulo la veracidad de tu teoria, sigue buscando que no es el que crees

M.S.ARASHI SUMERAGUI:

Noooo mi seximaru noooooooo, lo haces y Sou paga ..

No mentira.. tampoco podria con mi Sou –chan .. y que pasa que no actualizas.. estas peor que yo!!!!

Bue, sorry por el olvido, ahora sip, al fic

A la mansion llego un sobre con dos fotografias

Una de ellas era la fotografia de Tomoe, atada y amordazada, con los ojos vendados

La otra era una de Yutaro, en la misma situacion, con la diferencia de que este estaba golpeado

Junto a ellas un telefono celular y una nota:

25 millones de dolares americanos o se mueren .. apreten remarcar a las 5 pm ...

no policia

muy a su pesar, Makoto reunio valor para dar las malas nuevas a Yumi

entretanto, Misao habia ido al hospital a hacerse su chequeo de rutina, todo estaba bien con el niño, el desarrollo progresaba como lo esperado

- Todo bien con el niño? – pregunto el Dr Genzai a Misao al verla salir de la oficina del ginecobstetra

- Ho, si, todo muy bien.. solo algo de presion alta debido al stress, mas nada

- Y los resultados del eco?

- Me los daran en unos instantes

- Porque no los esperamos en mi oficina frente a una taza de te y pastelillos?

- Me encantaria

En su oficina Misao le pregunto:

- Megumi se ha comunicado con usted?

- Si, de hecho, hable hace unos instantes con ella ... el funeral del joven Sanozuke ya se llevo a cabo, regresara esta tarde a mas tardar

- Crei que se quedaria mas tiempo

- No.. ese tipo de dolor hay que sobrellevarlo en familia y ella se sintio de mas

- Entiendo

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Genzai dijo:

- Han llegado hasta mi.. historias.. alegan que usted dice seguir viendo al tal monje

- No me cree verdad?

- Digamos que lo ha visto usted, repasemos ahora los hechos

Digamos que esta pasando por una etapa .. dificil, grandes cambios hormonales suceden en su cuerpo, esto se traduce en cambios quimicos que alteran el carácter.. su vision de las cosas, cuando hable con Yumi

- Osea que ha estado hablandeo de eso con Yumi?.. digame, me creen loca?

- No usaria esa palabra precisamente, no la creo necesaria

- Y cuando lo sera?, digame?.. cuando pensaban recluirme?

- No se hablo de ninguna reclusion..por los momentos

Misao estaba pasmada, eso de la reclusion lo habia dicho por rabia, no como una posibilidad

- Entonces, cuando? – preguno molesta

- Calmese por favor; calmese Misao. Usted sabe la labor  que cumplimos en este lugar, hace unas semanas que usted esta exitadisima. No puede ocultarlo

- Pero no estoy loca .. he estado sobre exitada porque hay un tarado con traje de monje asustandome

- Solamente quiero ayudarla, quiero que esten bien usted y el niño

Esta familia me preocupa desde que era joven, ellos me han hecho lo que soy y quiero devolverles el favor

Protejo y cuido a cada uno de sus miembros de ser posible, con mi vida, le repito

Solo quiero ayudarla

- Me ayudaria de mejor manera si encontrara al hombre que se disfraza y trata de aterrorizarme – se pone de pie

- Solo espero que entienda que hago todo por el bien de su familia- repitio Genzai-, les debo lo q ue soy y ellos quieren un niño fuerte y sano.. y procurare que así nazca

Misao solo salio sin decir nada, ignorando al medico

Recogio la grabacion del ecosonograma, recibio unas ultimas instrucciones del medico y partio

En la puerta del hospital se topo nuevamente con Genzai

El hombre se veia atribulado, desencajado totalmente, tanto, que preocupo a Misao y olvidando su disgusto pregunto:

- Que les sucede?

- Noticias.. mi nieto .. Yutao.. y Tomoe.. estan secuestrados

La tension entre los habitantes de la casa se podia cortar con un cuchillos

Makoto esperaba que en el reloj delñ telefono dieran las cinco para llamar

Remarco y al otro lado de la linea una voz dijo:

- Hola?

Era tomoe

Despues silencio y otra voz dijo:

- Hola

Era Yutaro

Silencio nuevamente

- Estan bien, quiero los 25 millomes de dolares americanos por cada uno

Genzai gimio , donde conseguiria tal cantidad?

- Donde quieren los 50 millones – pregunto Makoto, no dejaria al galeno en la estocada, era practicamente de la famila

Genzai lo miro con agradecimiento

- Mañana le llegaran las instrucciones

- Si toca a uno solo de los chicos – amenazo Makoto-, busca un hoyo bien hondo para esconderte maldito, porque donde te encuentre – y gastare lo que sea necesario para encontrarte-, te mato desgraciado

- si, si claro.. lo que diga

colgo la comunicación

en algun lugar de corea, Saito se encuentra al doctor Hieki , deciden tomar en su oficina un trago y ponerse al corriente de las noticias

- Disculpa, por mi viaje a Siberia no pude seguir el caso.. como esta el esposo de tu sobrina?, ya soluciono su problema?, debio ser todo un escandalo .. me extraño que aun no me hayan llamado a declarar

Saito alzo una ceja

- No te entiendo .. de que problema hablas?

- Pues de sus resultados de sus examenes y el diagnostico erroneo

- Dices que su problema tenia solución?

El doctor asinti

- Ya no entiendo

- El que?

- El esposo de mi sobrina.. en un arranque de deseperacion  por lo de su enfermedad se suicido

- Que?!! – pregunto sorprendido el doctor-, eso es imposible!!!!!

Misao veia en el estudio la grabacion del ecosonograma, escuchaba el latir del corazon de su bebe, tan fuerte, tan sano

- Sera un niño fuerte – dijo tras ella Aoshi entrando al estudio

- Si.. rezo todos los dias porque sea así, porque no herede la enfermedad de Sou

- Y así sera, así sera – dijo sentandose a su lado y estrechandola

- Tengo miedo , no se que saldra de todo esto.. todo ha transcurrido muy rapido

- Si – concordo Aoshi

Pasaron unos instantes, ambos seguian abrazados en el sofa viendo la cinta en completo silencio

Misao se sentia segura en brazos de Aoshi, deseaba que ese momento se prolongara, miro a Aoshi y penso que aunque eran familia, no se parecia fisicamente en dada a Soujiro

Los dos eran terriblemente atractivos a su manera, claro estaba, pero mientras Soujiro emitia ese magnetismo calido que te atraia y te llenaba de calidez, fuerza y vitalidad  ...

El aura de Aoshi era mas bien fria.. negra, misteriosa, pero atrayente y en cierta forma, esa oscuridad insondable le daba poder, y este embargaba a los que lo rodeaban

Sabia que el era capaz de dar todod por los que amaba, capaz de dar una ternura infinita

Pero tambien era capaz de emanar una frialdad y desden que congelaria al infierno mismo

En su abrazo permanecio hasta quedar dormida, Aoshi sintio como Misao dormida y se quedo ahí, abrazandola, vigilando su sueño

Misao dormia placidamente en el sofa, una mano acariciaba con el dorso su rostro

Ella desperto, era Soujiro

- Sou – susurro Misao

Este le beso tiernamente, ella correspondio dichosa de verlo

El beso se fue intensificando, sus manos bajaron por su hombro y acariciaban su espalda

Misao se sentia extasiada

Pronto el comenzo a morder el lobulo de su oreja y a besar su cuello

Misao le correspondia a todas su caricias con igual pasion, despues, estas cambiaron

Cada vez se hacian mas deseperadas, comenzo a desabrochale la blusa y tocar sus senos

Misao nunca habia sentido esto antes con Soujiro, pero le gustaba

Abrio los ojos y frente a si no tenia ya a Soujiro

Era Aoshi

Esos besos eran de Aoshi

Esas caricias eran de Aoshi

El solo la veia con amor, con deseo .. y la beso nuevamente

Y Misao acepto gustosa

La blusa fue desabrochada por completo y cayo en el sofa

Despues Aoshi hizo que misao se recostara, colocandose encima de ella para luego seguir besandola .....

Misao desperto emitiendo un gritito, se encontro a si misma comodamente instalada en el sillon bajo el abrazo de Aoshi que tambien dormia

Habia sido un sueño

Se sonrojo de recordarlo, de imaginar a Aoshi recorriendo su cuello con sus labios

Recorriendola con su boca

Mirandiola con pasion y deseo

Hacioendola suya

Reacciono cuando cayo en cuenta que estaba divagando con respecto a ese asunto.. y que no le desagradaba la idea

Se separo inmediatamente de el y se levanto

- Que ocurre? – pregunto un Aoshi somnoliento-, se ha sabido algo de Tomoe?

- No... este yo...- decia nerviosa

Aoshi que noto su nerviosismo pregunto:

- Te sucede algo?

- No.. bueno .. yo.. tengo que irme – dijo al final saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del estudio

Sentia como el rubor subia a sus mejillas .. necesitaba estar sola

Tomoe mojaba el pañuelo con el que limpiaba la sangre de Yutaro

Esos salvajes le habian golpeado nuevamente, dejandolo tirado luego en el suelo

Sentia miedo, nunca sintio tanto miedo en su vida

Temia por ella, temia por Yutaro .. esos hombres habian sido despiadados con el, y lo dejaron unicamente porque pidieron un rescate por ellos y los necesitaban con vida, Yutaro le sugirio que si en algun momento uno de esos hombres se quitaba la capucha, que no lo enfrentara

Que evitara ver su rostro

Las posibilidades de salir vivos de esa eran mayores si no se convertian en testigos potenciales

La presencia de Yutaro la calmaba, y tambien la idea de que esos hombres no llegarian hasta Einishi

Entre tanto, nuestro albino amigo llegaba a su destino, habia llamado a  Kenshin diciendole que tenia una pista acerca del paradero de Tomoe y  como una tromba, y sin mediar palabra, tomo a Shogo por el cuello estampandolo contra la pared

- Que le hiciste a Tomoe? –  pregunto violentamente

- Shogo.. Einishi – exclamo Sayo al ver a los dos hombres y corrio a separarlos

Einishi solo la empujo de manera que esta perdio el equilibrio y callo al suelo

- Que le hiciste a Tomoe?, dime desgraciado donde esta o no respondo de mi

Shogo estaba impactado por la sorpresa, pero al ver como Sayo caia al suelo, un arranque de furia le espabilo y empujo a su ves a Einishi y le golpeoa haciendole caer

Einishio se levanto inmediatamente y se arrojo contra Shogo

Se necesito de la ayuda de tres tecnicos y cuatro guardias de seguridad para sostener a esos hombres

- Eres un maldito – gritaba Einishi

- Hijo de .. – contestaba Shogo

- Einishi.. Shogo..- sulicaba Sayo envuelta en llanto- por favor... detenganse

- Tu te callas perra – fueron las duras palabras de Einishi que hirieron profundamente a Sayo

- Desgraciado- grito Shogo antes de intentar lanzarse contra Einishi, mas fue detenido por los hombres que los sostenian

- Ya basta – grito Kenshin en cuanto entro y vio la situacion

- Fueron ellos Kenshin – acuso Einishi, ellos son los que tienen a Tomoe – y ordenandole a Shogo-, dime donde esta?, que le hicieron bastardos?

- No se de que hablas – se defendio Shogo-, porque habriamos de secuestrara a la mocosa?

Sayo solo atinaba a llorar

- Porque ustedes sabian que ella habia grabado una conversacion entre ustedes.. una conversacion que sucedió antes que yo llegara a su casa el dia que ella desaparecio

- Una discusion – pensaron al mismo tiempo Sayo y Shogo-, la unica discusion que tuvimos ese dia fue ...

Shogo dejo de forcejear en ese momento y  a Sayo el corazon se le fue  a los tobillos

- Claro como no querian que su tonto util la viera.. la desaparecieron a ella, y luego fueron a robarla en mi departamento .. pero el jueguito no les funciono.. vi la cinta antes que la hurtaran .. que les parece?, el tonto util ya lo sabe todo

- No espera.. –es un mal entendido – trato de decir Sayo, mas fue acallada por la fiera mirada de Einishi

- No han sido ellos  - dijo finalmente Kenshin

- Que?

- Hoy a la casa llego un paquete... ella y al parecer de alguna manera Yutaro fueron secuestrados.. piden 50 millones de dolares o los mataran

El silencio se hizo en el lugar

- Dios mio – susurroo Sayo

- Yo.. intento decir Shogo... es cierto lo que viste... pero jamas le haria daño a la chica .. y Sayo tampoco te engaño, ella...

- Vamonos Kenshin – dijo Einishi con voz fira ignorando a Shoho y Sayo-, el ambiente apesta, huele a rata

- Ambos salen del estudio dejando a una llorosa Sayo que cae de rodillas al piso y un acongojado Shogo que se arrodilla al lado de su hermana para consolarla

- Lo siento – le susurraba-, lo siento .. todo es mi culpa

- Como estas tan seguro que no fueron ellos? – pregunto Einishi

- Tenemos que hablar – respondio Kenshin-, pero no aquí . necesitamos hablar de esa grabación .. vamos, pasaremos antes por Aoshi

Amanecia una vez mas, el dia era triste y sombrio a pesar del esplendido sol

El señor Makoto y el Dr Genzai estaban en el estudio esperando la llamada de los secuestradores

Estos le avisaron la hora que debian estar preparados para salir a llevar el rescate

Solo faltaba el sitio

Las protestas de Aoshi, Kenshin, y el mismo Einishi no se hicieron esperar

Los secuestradores pidieron que fuese el mismo Makoto el que llevase el rescate la mañana de navidad

El  telefono repico

- Diga?

- Hola.. Sara? , esta por ahí mi sobrina o mi hermano?

- Señor Saito – exclamo el ama de llaves-, que alegria escucharlo, como ha estado?

- Sara, esto es importante, despues hablaremos.. esta por ahí mi sobrina?

- No, la señorita no esta, salio de viaje

- Como.. a donde?

- A Japon, fue a visitar a los parientes de su difunto esposo y pasar una temporada con ellos .. adivine que?.. esta embarazada!!

- Como?

- Si fue toda una sorpresa, un consuelo del cielo si me permite decirlo.. al poco tiempo de llegar supimos que estaba en estado

- Como no me dijo ella nada?

- Vea, ni ella misma lo sabia

- Esta mi hermano por ahí?

- Pero deje que termine de contarle

- Sara!!, es algo de vida o muerte, pasame a mi hermano – grito desesperado por el auricular

- Hola?

- Hiko.. , como es eso que Misao esta en japon?

Hiko comento todo lo acontecido, del embarazo de Misao y la venida de Aoshi y Okina

Incluso del percance de Misao y la partida de Okkon que estaria llegando a mas tardar dos dias, es decir, el dia despues de navidad

- Voy saliendo para Japon ahora mismo

- Vamos hombre, es cierto que le ordenaron reposo absoluto.. pero no es para tanto

- Si, si es para tanto ... acabo de desbubrir algo.. y estoy completamente convencido que Soujiro no se suicido .....

Colgo el telefono , las indicaciones de la entrega del rescate habian sido dadas

N/a: Shii ya se acerca el amargo y triste final..

Ya el proximo capitulo sale quien es el monje.. y Misao se llevara un susto de padre y señor mio

Nos vemos el proximo capitulo

Aunque saben que?, voy a ser mala

Tenia planeado publicar los 5 capitulos de golpe y porrazo, pero mejor no

Mejor los dejo en el diskette y a ver en sus reviews si me adivinan quien es el monje asesino

Y de una

No es Shogo, creo que en este capitulo lo deje bien claro

Ahora, lean las pistas y diganme sus teorias

Una ultima pista para saber quien es el asesino

La concersacion de Saito y el otro señor

Es fundamental .. si ya saben a que se refieren.. pues daran con la identidad de quienes ustedes saben

Bueno me voy y me llevo el diskette con los tres ultimos capitulos

Nos vemos pronto

Chaup

Randa


	18. La Espera parte1

Capitulo 18 La Espera PARTE I UN REGALO, UNA DECLARACION MUDA 

Miren , lo que me he tardado no tiene excusa alguna ( aunque la mia es muy buena), en compensación alargue los capitulos, decidi desarrollarlos mejor

Una cosa mas

Quisiera dra las gracias a quien sea que nomino este fic para Mejor fic Dramatico de Rurouni Kenshin

La noticia me alegro el dia

Quien seas , gracias

Te dedico a ti ay a los demas lectores el final

Espero que lo disfrute

Y hablando de los lecores…..

GABY: SEÑORES!!! LA PRIMERA DE EN ATINARLE

La verdad es que quede en el sitio, mas de uno le atino de buenas a primeras en el capitulo anterior

Que emoción

Voy a llorar

HOLLY: Nop, Megumi no puede morir, tiene algo muy importante porque vivir

Yalo sabran, ya lo sabran

Digamos que sera su mision de vida

MACYNA: Directo al punto verdad?

Pues si señorita es el

Van dos que adivinan!!!, estoy en el nirvana

M.S.ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Y con estas son tres señores!!!!!!

Lo de los dos en la cama

Lo dejo para el one shot que escribo

Aun no le tengo nombre, solo que no podia dejar aestos dos como los deje al final… como que me pegaria mas de una ¬¬.

HAYI-OS:

(El concurso Anime Awards se paso a la siguiente pagina los que esten interesados entren y empiesen a votar lo más pronto posible.)  
Me quede en el sitio cuando lei tu correo y este review

Wow, esteeee gracias

Hayyyyy no se que mas decir.. OO

BIZCOCHIA:

1) Le atinaste a la motivación del asesino

2) Le atinas te a lo de Sano

Por poquito y le atinas a la identidad

Y no los entretengo, ya como que me tarde mucho

Espero que les guste y los veo en el siguiente fic " Viento Sagrado" ( que por fin me decidi a transcribir y continuar)

Las instrucciones recibidas no podian ser mas claras: 

A las cinco de la tarde en una residencia situada en las afueras del lado norte del distrito de Hokaido

No tomaria los trenes, partiria en su vehiculo desde la casa acompañado de Genzai

Ambos llevarian en un solo maletin sport el dinero en efectivo, solos y desarmados

Si llegaban a averiguar mediante sus contactos internos en la policia que algun tipo de operativo se desplegaba, las consecuencias las pagarian los chicos y despues irian individualmente por cada uno de los miembros de la familia

Para comprobar que hablaban en serio, mostraron fotografias de las tres primeras posibles victimas

A misao saliendo del consultorio del doctor

A Yumi organizando el festejo en los jardines de la mansion

Y Tsubame jugando con sus compañeros del colegio con los que pasaba la temporada

La furia que invadio a Aoshi cuando vio las fotografias fue compartida por todos los presentes, al parecer, tenian a todos y cada uno de los miembros muy bien precisados

Y de nada valieron los argumentos y las discusiones, Makoto decidio continuar con lo estipulado y llevar el rescate a solas con Genzai

Les prohibio terminantemente a los chicos que le siguieran o intentaran dar parte a las autoridades

Kaoru lego al poco rato escoltada por dos agentes de seguridad de la empresa

Llevaba consigo dos maletas metalicas con seguro. Inmediatamente Makoto le hizo pasar al despacho donde trasladaron el dinero a un bolso negro deportivo

- no tengo palabras – dijo Genzai en tanto Makoto guardaba el dinero

- No te preocupes amigo mio, si tu estuvieras en la misma situacion se que harias lo mismo

Durante la siguiente media hora dio instrucciones a Kaoru para que las transmitiera a los ejecutivos de su empresa

La joven podia ser la asistente de Kenshin, pero se habia ganado a pulso la confianza y el cariño del hombre frente a ella

Era para el una persona muy querida y en estos momentos de crisis, era en ella – a parte de sus sobrinos-, en quien mas confiaba en la empresa, y en ausencia de estos, en ella declinaba un gran numero de responsabilidades

Despues de terminar de recibir las instrucciones necesarias, Kaoru salio del despacho

Sus pies la llevaron como si tuviesen voluntad propia a la habitacion de Kenshin

Toco la puerta y un leve adelante fue la señal

Ahí estaba el, sentado en el borde de la ventana viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer y chocar contra el vidrio

No habia nada en el mundo que pudiese consolar al chico, no habia palabras que decir

Por lo que solamente opto por sentarse a su lado en el otro extremo de la ventana y acompañarle n silencio

Sorpresivamente el pelirrojo la vio fijamente y la atrajo hacia si con fuerza

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, Kaoru no quizo soltarse de ese abrazo, sobretodo porque escuchaba como Kenshin lloraba quedamente

Aoshi entro a su habitacion azotando la puerta, aun rabiando y lanzando pestes por la discusion con su tio .. pòdia a veces ser tan obstinado

Es que no podia entender que no podia confiar en esa gente?, habia que avisar la policia.. quien le aseguraba que despues de pagado el rescate soltarian a Tomoe?

Esgrimio esos y otros miles de argumentos parecidos

Nada

Era como hablarle a la pared

El plan de ese maldito estaba saliendo a la perfeccion y el obstinado de su tio iba como cordero al degolladero

En la habitacion de Yumi,. Misao cuidaba del sueño de esta

El sedante que Genzai le suministro la relajo lo suficiente como para que lograra descansar un poco

Viendola dormir, Misao se admiraba del temple de esa mujer, ella en su lugar hace largo rato que hubiese enloquecido e instintivamente llevo sus manos protectoramente hasta su vientre abultado

Ella mejor que nadie en esa casa entendia por lo que Yumi estaba pasando

Bueno, ella y alguien mas

Ya todo estaba listo, el dinero dispuesto en el bolso y el auto – uno no muy llamativo-, esperando en el garage para llevar a Makoto ahora solo bastaba que llegase la hora de la partida

Solo eso.....

Los minutos pàrecian eternos

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Genzai tomo sus medicamentos e intento relajarse, en esto momentos no podia sufrir una indisposicion

Sentado en el sofa contemplaba el estudio

Su vista se fijo en un dibujo enmarcado sobre su escritorio

No seria de gran valor artistico

Pero era para el mas valioso que todas las obras del Louvre juntas

Era un dibujo sencillo, de formas casi irreconocibles – eso penso la primera vez que lo vio-, y recordo la vocecita satisfecha que le explicaba su obra de arte

Un dia de otoño como cualquier otro

Makoto salia de la casa en tanto un auto se detuvo cerca de el y una pequeña de no mas de 4 años, alegre como un cascabel y traviesa y juguetona como un gatito, salio disparada de el como una bala y corrio hasta sus brazos

- tio Makoto, tio Makoto – decia la niña emocionada mientras corria hacia el

- tomoe-chan- saludo mMakoto abriendole los brazos y levantando a la pequeña- Upa Tomoe –chan. Ya eres una niña grande, dime, como te fue en tu primer dia de colegio?

- Jugue con los otros niños que me presento mi maestra – es muy bonita-, cantamos, hicimos animalitos de plastilina .. fue muy divertido!!!!

- En serio?, que mas hiciste?

- Pintamos.. mira – explica en tanto saca de su mochila una hoja de papel y se la muestra

Despues de analizarlo concienzudamente se llego a la conclusion de que era una casa la cosa verde del centro

La otra cosa amarilla a fuerzas tenia que ser el sol.. lo que no identificaba era las otras cosas de colores.. dinosaurios?, vacas?

- Es... interesante .. quienes son?

La niña lo miro con una cara de " no es obvio?"

- Son tu y mama y Aoshi y Sou y Kenshin y el perrito que me van a dar en mi cumpleaños

- Lindo perrito – opino

- Lo hice para ti – dice la niña entregandole el dibujo

- Para mi?

- Si, toma

- Lo cuidare mucho – promete a la niña en tanto le deposita un beso en la mejilla

- Tomoe- se escucha a Yumi llamar desde lo lejos

- Me voy – dijo la niña, para despues susurrar-, no debo dejara que mami vea la lonchera, no me comi el sandwich de atun que me preparo, solo las galletas y la leche

- Y como haras para esconderlo? – susurro Makoto

- Debajo de la cama de Sou, despues el se lo comera

- Porque mejor no me lo das a mi y yo lo desaparezco

- Buena idea – saca de la mochila el sandwich y se lo entrega

- Yuck.. atun – exclama la niña

- A mi tampoco me gusta -Dice Makoto

- Yuck ¡!!!! – exclaman ambos

- Ahora ve con tu madre, y recuerda, ni una palabra ok?

- Ok

Baja a la niña y la ve entrar a la casa

Despues ve el dibujo en una mano y sonrie, luego el sandwich de atun y dice:

- Yueak.. atun

Ese dibujo fue enmarcado ese mismo dia

Así como a partir de ese mismo dia siempre estuvo sobre su escrtitorio a pesar de las protestas que emitio la artista al pasar los años y entrar en el dificil trance de la adolescencia

- No te preocupes pequeña – dijo Makoto al dibujo sobre el escritorio-, volveras a casa

Se levanta y abre la caja fuerte de donde sustrae un arma de fuego que carga, retira el seguro y monta para luego esconder entre su chaqueta

- Por Fin!!!, ya era hora de que te reportaras – le recrimino-, hace horas que te dije que regresaras, donde estas?

- En la via .. fueron ustedes verdad?, los que secuestraron a Tomoe?.. porque lo hicieron?

- La muy entrometida intentaba grabar a la puta esa que iba tras el noviecito.. por error grabo el momento en que el salia del cuarto de Misao despues de dejarle el regalito

- Y porque pidieron rescate?

- Y perder la oportunidad de oro?

- La liberaran despues del rescate?

- Estas demente?, es testigo potencial – aunque no ha visto nada importante-, ademas.. esta Yanko.. una vez me conto lo rentable que fue su tia Izayoi el mes que la tuvo por ahí cuando la llevo su esposo. No sabes como lo descorazono cuando la rescataron en esa redada, y esta esta mas joven.. puede traer mas ganancias

- Eres un...

- Como esta?- pregunto Aoshi entrando timidamente en la alcoba de Yumi

- Aun duerme – contesto Misao en voz baja-, pero creo que pronto despertara

- Tienes tiempo de hablar unas palabras conmigo?

- Si, claro

Misao se levanto de la silla y siguió a Aoshi hasta su habitacion

Este al entrar se dirigio hasta la mesa de noche , y de su interiror, extrae una cajita de onix negro

- Todo este asunto de que el tio valla solo no me agrada – comenzo-, sigue terco en ir solo por lo que Kenshin, Einishi y yo ideamos algo

- Es peligroso, no lo hagan, porque mejor no avisan a la policia?

- En un principio yo mismo maneje esa posibilidad. Aun soy partidario de ella, el problema es saber si e verdad los secuestradores tiene gente que pueda delatar nuestros movimientos – y recordando una conversacion reciente que tuvo con la novia de Sanozuke-, todo apunta a que es cierto

- Entonces estamos en sus manos

- Es muy probable ... a menos que ocurra un milagro, dudo que esta situacion llegue a feliz termino

- No te dejes decaer, alguna salida encontraremos

- Mientras eso sucede.. pues queria entregarte esto – le estiende el estuche

- Que es?

- Tu regalo de navidad, quise dartelo ahora por si.. bueno, si

- No!!! – exclamo misao apartando la caja de ella- veras que todo saldra bien, y podras entregarmelo con todos reunidos en el salon.. despues que esto pase

- Por favor – suplico Aoshi, a lo que Misao no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el presente. Al abrir el estuche, dentro se encontranba un lindo medallon

- Es hermoso, gracias

- Era de mi madre

- Entoces es doblemete valioso para mi, porque tu me lo diste y.. por lo que significaba parea ti.. gracias, lo tendre conmigo siempre

- Me pernites que te ayude a colocartelo

- Por favor

- Una cosa mas quisiera pedirte por favor

- Cual

- Se que es terriblemente difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero si algo me llegase a pasar , quisiera que te llevaras a Tsubame contigo

- Nada te va a pasar Aoshi

- Solo por precaucion.. me lo prometes?

- Claro, si lo prometo – respondio con conviccion

Movio mar, cielo y tierra. Intimido a media fuerza, utilizo sus influencias en la otra mitad y casi deja al pentagono cuadrado de tanta llamada a generales y coroneles – y uno que otro senador-, pero por fin logro que en menos de 24 horas se le transfiriera tempranamente de la base de alta seguridad en donde efectuaba su mision y se le relevara de la misma con una licencia indefinida

Un avion con destino a Tokio Lo esperaba en el aeropuerto de la base

Dio un par de instrucciones mas y dejo todo preparado para su reemplazo e inmediatamente Hajime partio en busqueda de su sobrina

- Si? – contesto la mucama

- La señora Misao por favor

- En estos momentos la señora no esta disponible, si desea dejarle un mensaje?

- Soy su tio Hajime, pasemela al telefono inmediatamente

- Oh.. disculpe señor, en seguida se la comunico

- Quien es Izumi? – pregunta Aoshi en tanto termina de bajar la escaleras

- Es el señor Hajime, el tio de la señora Misao

- Permiteme el telefono, yo le avisare a Misao.. puedes retirarte

- Si señor

- Hola?

- Quien habla?

- Tal vez usted no me recuerde.. mi nombre es Aoshi.. , nos vimos fugazmente en el funeral de Soujiro

- Oh si lo recuerdo

- Misao en estos momentos esta ocupada y quisiera aprovechar para tener unas palabras con usted

- Escucho

Aoshi entro al estudio para continuar la conversacion en privado.. despues de todo.. los milagros pueden ocurrir de ves en cuando

Faltaba po comas de dos horas para la partida, Makoto aun tenia varios pendientes que arreglar

Subio hasta la habitacion de Yumi y en el trayecto vio a Misao y Aoshi salir de la habitacion de este ultimo. En el cuello de Misao distinguio un medallon facilmente reconocible

Una parte de el se alegraba al confirmar sus sospechas.. otra no tanto

No porque ella fuera la viuda de su hijo y el su sobrino.. , no , no era eso

Era que en ellos veia reflejada con exactitud una historia parecida y de la que el mismo era protagonista

Era como mirarse en un espejo que mostrara imágenes de años anteriores

Que de sentimientos se escondieron en pro de la reputacion y el nombre

Y sintio pena por Aoshi

El habia querido a su hijo, dios sabia que si, y de darse esta situacion con el en vida, no dudaria en ser el primero en cortarla de raiz

Pero Sou ya no estaba con ellos, en cambio esos dos jovenes estaban ahí, con vida, y con todo un futuro por delante

Dos jovenes magnificos que ocupaban un espacio importante en su corazon

Bien, de los sentimientos de Aoshi, ya ha confirmado sus sospechas al ver el regalo que ha dado a Misao

Ese medallon en el cuello de Misao grita a los cuatro vientos lo que siente Aoshi por ella, se lo declarado sin decir una palabra al respecto, solo los iniciados en la historia de la Joya saben sus significado

Lo sabra Misao?

Ella corespondera a esos sentimientos?

Si no es así, el ayudara a su sobrino a llevar esa pena

Y si al contrario, ella si le corresponde, sera el primero en defender a capa y espada a esos dos

Los apoyaria y les daria el valor

Valor que el no tuvo en su momento

- Misao – dijo-, puedo hablar contigo?

- Si señor

- Ven, vamos a mi habitacion. Nos disculpas Aoshi?

- Ire a buscar a Kenshin

Yumi desperto lentamente y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos en la penumbra, fue a Makoto a su lado, vigilando su sueño y cuidandola como siempre

Así ha sido el

Desde pequeños

El siempre habia sido el hermano responsable, el serio

Pero ella se enamoro – o creyo enamorarse-, del hermano menor, de Usui

Despues de la ruptura de su relacion, ella se refugio en el calido abrigo y la proteccion de Makoto

En que momento la amistad paso a ser camaraderia y la camaraderia .. algo mas?

No lo sabia

Y a estas alturas ya ni importaba

- Estas bien? – pregunto Makoto con preocupacion

- Si .. solo algo atontada, ha habiado alguna noticia?

- Si, dentro de hora y media debo salir al punto de encuentro para el intercambio

- Ten cuidado

- Lo tendre – se sienta en el borde de la cama y posa su mano sobre la de ella que descansa sobre la sabana-, te prometo que la traere sana y salva

Yumi posa su otra mano sobre la de Makoto

- Prometeme que tu tambien volveras

- Descuida – dice sonriendo

- No, quiero que lo prometas – insistio Yumi acercandose mas hacia Makoto , hasta que sin darse cuenta, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros

Solo unos milimetros mas, tan solo unos milimetros mas

Consigna que les acompaño la mitad de su vida

Consigna que traia consigo la promesa de un futuro distinto, pero a su vez, un futuro incierto por el cual no querian arriesgar la estabilidad de sus seres queridos

Ya que no solo eran ellos dos

Estaban los chicos

No era su reaccion lo que les preocupaba, eran las habladurias de la gente y como los afectaria – una excusa cobarde es verdad, pero no por eso menos cierta-, ya que cuando sintio que para esos momentros los muchachos eran muy chicos e impresionables

Despues...

Esa situacion se convirtio en rutina, una rutina muy comoda para ambos, que les permitia el no tener que afrontar muchas cosas que no les gustaria admitir

Solo unos milimetros, el enunciado de una vida perdida

Y Makoto se alejo de ella, poniendo una saludable distancia entre ellos

- Casi es hora – dijo en tanto se acercaba a la puerta-, debo preparar otros detalles... pero te garantizo que estara de vuelta sana y salva

Yumi asintio con las lagrimas pugnando en sus ojos

- Cuidate – susurro

Makoto salio y cerro la puerta tras de si ... en mas de un sentido

Genzai conversaba con Misao en el recibidor cuando Makoto entraba, el amable anciano le sonrio y le ofrecio una taza de te que Makoto rechazo

- Aun creo que tu no deberias ir – le dijo Makoto-, son creo necesario que los dos nos arriesguemos

- Olvidas que estas hablando de mi nieto? – le puntualizo Genzai-, y tambien de Tomoe, por si olvida tengo sentimientos profundos hacia esa niña.. hacia todos ustedes – corrigio-, los conozco desde que nacieron, incluyendote. Nada en este momento me impediria ir a ese lugar- dijo, dando por zanjada la discusion

Continuaron platicando de varios asuntos, Genzai acosenjaba a Misao acerca de su salud y comentaba algunos otros casos que conocia con las mismas circunstancias

Al ponerse de pie Misao para recoger la bandeja de te e ir por mas, Genzai hizo un movimiento para ayudarla pero su rostro se desdibujo bajo una mueca de dolor y se llevo repentinamente la mano hacia el brazo izquierdo

- Mis pastillas – apremio con voz entrecortada-, en mi malentin, el unico frasco de tapa roja.. necesito mi pastilla

Misao actuo rapidamente y le llevo la pastilla

Al parecer el galeno sufria una cierta afeccion cardiaca desde hace tiempo, este descubrimiento reanudo la discusion acerca de la posibilidad de que no se arriesgase a lo que el respondia:

- Tu estas tambien enfermo Makoto, tanta tension pude desembocarse en otra crisis, y no te estoy tratando de dejar atrás. Tomare un descanso si me permiten abusar de ustedes un poco ma y pedirles un lugar donde reposar.. pero voy contigo jovencito, así que no trates de hacerte el listo conmigo

Cuando fue la hora de partir, Makoto se fue sin avisar a nadie

Ni siquiera a Genzai que descansaba en el piso de arriba en una de las habitaciones de invitados

Tambien tuvo mucho cuidado de no toparse con Aoshi, Kenshin ni Einishi.. estos chicos eran muy capaces de seguirlo por lo que salia a la cita con 20 minutos de antelacion

Solamente una persona se dio cuenta de la subita falta de Makoto y alerto a los demas . Pero era tarde, ya Makoto se habia ido

- No me prometio que regresaria – se repitio con una subita aprehensión en el pecho-, no me prometio que regresaria .....

FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Ya termino, solo dos mas y este cuento se ha acabado

Una cosa

Para que comprendan los capitulos

Han visto la película pulp fiction?

Estan estructurados en base a ella

El tiempo corre claro, solo que no corerar simultaneo

Pr ejemplo

Veremos algo que esta haciendo Yumi y verenos el descenlace de esa escena

Y luego partiremos y veremos algo que ea haciendo.. por ejemplo Kenshin pero que comenzo a hacerlo minutos antes.. entienden?

Espero que si

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Ejem.. no se gasten los pañuelos en el siguiente capitulo

Guarden cerca del 70% para el final

Los van a necesitar

Fui en verdad cruel

Demasiado

Randa


	19. la espera parte2

Capitulo 19 

La espera

Parte 2

Resentimiento y venganza

Su resentimiento fue la llama que devoro toda su vida y la que devoro la vida de tantos otros en su camino. Enbque momento daria por satisfecho?, cuando encontraria la paz?.. tal vez nunca 

El resentimiento fue su compañero mas cercano desde su mas temprana infancia, aun mas que su mal llamada familia

No

No fue el resentimiento si analizaba friamente a la hora de ser sinceros

Habia sido algo mas

El rechazo

Si, el rechazo habia sido su compañero mas proximo

El rechazo de sus abuelos que no querian saber nada de su hija prostituta y de su bastardo

El rechazo de todos aquellos que se decian " gente decente", pero no eran mas que una cuerda de hipocritas que disfrazaban sus perversiones con una mascara de respetabilidad

Mascara que el supo desarrollar muy bien

Una ,mascara que cubria su resentemiento pero tambien el miedo del niño que fue rechazado aun antes de nacer

Ya que el un hubiese nacido si su madre no se hubiese enterado ya muy tarde para un aborto que el ya venia

Rechazo de su padre que penso en abandonar a su madre y a el a su suerte de no ser porque ella tenia pruebas de la relacion y lo chantajeo con mostrarselas a su familia

El aparento aceptar condicionada, en cuanto nacio loo primero que hizo su "padre", fue cotejar la relacion consanguinea

Pero como dice:

Hijo negado, hijo clavado

Tenia que nacer con una marca de nacimiento caracteristica de su familia paterna

El hombre despues de cerciorarse de su paternidad, solo se limito a enviar una mensualidad sin siquiera revisar si el estaba bien

Ni siquiera se molestro en saber el nombre de su hijo

El crecio en el ambiente mas hostil bajo el cual se podia desarrollar un niño

La calle

Su gran amiga y consejera

En ella se refugiaba cada vez que su mama traia un nuevo amigo a la casa que generalmente intentaban volverse un tanto mas cariñosos de lo debido

O cuando no soportaba verla convertida en la basura humana en la que se transformaba cada vez que consumia su racion diaria de opio

O simplemente porque ya eran irresistiblemente atrayentes las miles de idea que elucubraba para terminar la vida de ese ser al que denominaba madre

El caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y contemplaba la miseria de los barrios bajos y los lujos de las zonas exclusivas

Veia a los niños de las familias bien ir protegidos en sus costosos autos, rodeados de sirvientes

O simplemente

De unos padres amorosos

Y el sonreia y se burlaba de ellos

A mas de uno de esos hombres respetables habia visto en compañía de las mujeres como su madre

Y mas de una esas damas recurria a los salones de opio – o mandaban a un sirviente-, para buscar su dosis, y bajo los efectos de estas, ellas se comportaban como la mas descarada de las mujeres de " mala vida", como las denominaban

Solo una vez el abandono a su gran amiga

Solo una vez el vivio como un niño mas de esos

Fue el dia que ese hombre, Fujisaki fue a su casa

De donde le habian salidolos subitos deseos de conocer a su hijo?.. sabra solo dios

Al llegar tan repentinamente, el Sr fujisaki sorprendio a esa mujer – ya que se resistia de darle el apelativo de madre-, en una de sus fiestas con uno de sus .. amigos

No dijo nada, solo tomo al niño y se lo llevo

El no volveria a ver a su madre en un buen tiempo

Lo llevo a la mansion en donde lo presento como un niño que necesitaba de su proteccion

El no conocia la verdad, era apenas un chiquillo

Por eso se sintio agradecido de ese hombre que lo rescataba de la miseria de su vida, sin saber que este era el padre le abandono

El lugar que ocupo en esa casa se podria decir que era un lugar fronterizo

No era sirviente, pero tampoco miembro de la familia

Se dedicaba a jugar con el hijo mayor del señor Fujisaaki, Aoshi y su hermanita, Mirai

Una que otra vez se les unia el hijo de uno de los socios del señor Fujisaki

Su nombre era Okina

Hacia todo con Aoshi

Jugaba con el

Platicaba con el

Iba al colegio con el

Llego a sentir un verdadero cariño por Aoshi, casi como a un hermano

Y porque no?

Tambien por el tormento de la fastidiosa de Mirai a la que con ayuda de Aoshi hacian mil y una travesuras

Pero sucedió un dia que la burbuja de su pequeño mundo perfecto se revento

Durante una comida el señor Fujisaki recibiouna visita inesperada a la que paso inmediatamente al estudio sin que el resto de la familia lo supiese

Solo el lo supo

Era su madre

Los siguio temeroso de que ella viniese a reclamar que lo devolviesen a su lado

Y que escucho?

Reclamos

Pero no por el

Eran reclamos por dinero, ella reclamaba la pension que el señor Fujisaki habia dejado de pasarle

- el niño esta conmigo – le dijo Fujisaaki-, no veo la necesidad de seguir manteniendo a tus amantes y a tus vicios

- vas a darme lo que te pido – amenazo-, o en este mismo momento voy a donde esta tu mujer y le digo que el dulce niñito que trajo su marido en un profundo acto de caridad, no es otro que su hijo bastardo

- callate, que todos te van a oir – conmino Fujisaki asiéndola del brazo con fuerza-

callate que todos te van a oir... no, callate y no digas mentiras

o callate.. que estupideces dices

solo callate que todos te van a oir

no lo negaba

la poca inocencia infantil que el conservaba consigo murio en esos momentos y la sustituyo una terrible rabia en contra de todos y de todo. Sobretodo rabia de si mismo que habia caido en el estupido engaño del tipo al que se supone debia llamar padre y solo podia llamar Señor Fujisaki

en tanto Aoshi y Mirai si podian disfrutar de esa vida comoda y sin preocupaciones

no pudiendo aguantar mas esa situacion, busco refugio en su mejor amiga

la calle

lo buscaron por varias semanas hasta que dieron con el, a su regreso, las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Ya no disimulaban su condicion de sirviente, fue trasladado de una habitacion junto a la de Makoto, a una en el ala de sirvientes

ya no se sentaba a la mesa con los señores, ahora comia con los sirvientes que no dejaban de molestarle y golpearlos porque alguna vez el tuvo la osadia de compartir la mesa de los señores

continuaba asistiendo al Colegio con Aoshi, pero en ese aspecto su vida tambien cambio

ahora no tenia la familiaridad de antes ni con Aoshi, ni con Mirai – a expensa de la madre de ambos, descubio despues-, en fin, ahora si era un verdadero niño "recogido"

su carácter se volvio mas agrio y comenzo a tener problemas de conducta en el colegio

los maestros creian en el credo de que la letra con sangre entra y las malas costumbres con dolor se curan

por su rebeldia paso a ser el muñeco de golpear favorito de los maestro, en el descargaban toda la rabia que no podian descargar en sus compañeros

niños hijos de poderosos hombres que no dudarian en destruir sus carreras y sus vidas si osaba maltratar a sus hijos

pero el era un caso distinto, era un don nadie venido a mas al que nadie reclamara

lo golpeaban porque era pobre

y para golpearle usaban desde una vara hasta el puño cerrado o lo que encontraran mas a mano

pero el no les daba la satisfaccion que querian

no lloraba, no suplicaba

hubo una vez que le golpearon del tal manera entre dos profesores, que perdio el sentido, por mas que intentaron reanimarle despues no pudieron

asustados trataron de esconderle en uno de los depositos del colegio

fue por Aoshi, que supo que tambien le castigarian ese dia que se salvo de una muerte segura por desangramiento

pregunto a los maestros encargado del castigo por su paradero y ellos dijeron que el se habia escapado del colegio

falso

mas de una vez habia visto como el trataba de escapar infructuosamente, simplemente los muros del colegio eran muy difíciles de escalar

entonces le pregunto que que castigo le habian infringido

los maestros le dijeron que simplemente lo castigaron con realizar alguna tareas de jardineria

doblemente falso

acaso creian que lo engañaban y que ningun alumno se habia dado cuenta de cómo se ensañaban con el?

Al terminar las clases ni rastro de su amigo, ya el asunto era mas que preocupante

Al llegar el chofer, le ordeno que en vez de llevarle a casaa le llevase a las oficinas de su padre

Una vez en ellas, le conto toda la historia y sus preocupaciones

Temia que sus maestros trataran de disimular algo

Tal vez de habian excedido esa vez..

Tal vez el este....

El señor Fujisaki llego demandando explicaciones y amenazando con llamar a la policia

Junto con varios de sus empleados, revisaron por la fuerza el colegio y ahí le encontraron

Estaba en el deposito, mas de alla que de aca

El escandalo fue de pronostico, mas de un padre retiro a su hijo de ese colegio

" Niño maltratado hasta casi la muerte"

y el señor Fujisaki Y su esposa fueron pintados con los colores mas halagüeños

una pareja como ya no la hay, que recogen a aun pobre niño de la calle y lo protegen como a un hijo

unos verdaderos santos

y el reia con ironia y con amargura

lo cambiaron a otro colegio junto a Aoshi, el colegio al cual asisitia el chico Okina

y la conducta rebelde se repitio

durante una conversacion con el Señor Fujisaki, que le reclamaba su falta de gratitud por traerles esos problemas mientras que solo habian bendiciones pera el , el niño le respondio:

- Bendiciones?, que bendiciones..papa

El pùlso de Fujisaki estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco, miro al niño como quien observara alguna extraña aparicion

La mirada llena de furia del pequeño no correspondia con la de alguien de su edad

El ya lo sabia todo y posiblemente seria capaz de revelarlo a todos

Entonces, que seria de el?

De su prestigio?

El que tuviese un hijo con alguna mujerzuela no era nada anormal

El haberlo llevado a su casa si que era un escandalo, y su suegro no lo tomaria nada bien

Ademas estaba el hecho de que el niño era su primogenito, el que heredaria el control de todo, dejando por fuera a Aoshi y en eso se basaba el apoyo irrestricto de su suegro

Necesitaba en ese instante sus influencias en el extranjero para ampliar sus proyectos

- Maldita sea ¡!!- exclamo mentalmente

Pero no dejaria que todo por lo que trabajo se caiga así como así

Haria lo que fuese necesario

- De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto tratando de aparentar incredulidad

- Los escuche discutir a ti y a mi.... madre, no puedes negarlo

- Y no intentare hacerlo – le contesto-, dime?, sabes acaso el porque te traje a esta casa?, no?, te dire porque

Queria que tu y tus hermanos se relacionacen

En mi familia existe la tradicion de que el hijo primogenito controle el negocio en su debido momento – explico-, tu eres mayor que Aoshi y por lo tanto el primogenito

Que crees que pasaria si de buenas a primeras durante la lectura de mi testamento apareciese de la nada un perfecto desconocido que resulte ser el primogenito, y por lo tanto, el que administre el patrimonio de todos?

Por esa razon te traje, queria que tus hermanos te conocieran – mintio-, queria que crecieras en el medio donde te deberias desenvolver en un futuro

- Entonces porque no dijo desde el princpio quien era?

- Necesito las influencias de mi suegro, con ellas hare crecer la compañía a niveles superiores a los que he soñado

- Si el llegase a sospechar que Aoshi no heredara la direccion de las empresas..., por lo tanto decidi revelar tu paradero el dia de mi muerte

- No se si estare dispuesto a esperar tanto

- Te propongo un trato. Dame tiempo, mientras, termina una carrera, forjate un nombre y una reoputacion de la cual no puedan decir nada, entonces pensaremos en el momento de revelarle la verdad a todos, que nadie pueda decir que no eres digno del puesto

- Yo te apoyare economicamente y con mis influencias en lo que desees

Ese era el plan de Fujisaki: ganartiempo, si el chico aceptaba, ganaria años en los cuales idearia alguna manera de lograr que el desista de sus aspiraciones

No iba a dejar un bastardo a cargo de su empresa

El chico acepto despues de meditarlo por dias

Y así pasaron los años, el se creo de una gran reputacion en la universidad como el alumno mas brillante y con mas futuro

Recien graduado recibio las miles y un ofertas de empleo, cada cual mejor que la anteriror

Despues como profesional supo granjearse la confianza de sus clientes, y Fujisaki le ayudo con su ultimo y gran proyecto

La creacion de un centro de beneficiencia en el cual ayudarian a todos aquellos pobres diablos que deambulaban por las calles

Por si solo lo habia logrado

Era toda una celebridad

Mas estos logros eran nada al lado de su gran ambicion

El ser aceptado por su familia, por sus hermanos

El ser reconocido como el hijo Mayor del gran señor Fujisaki

Ocurrio una tarde que aparentaba ser una mas

Su secretaria le llego con la fatidica noticia

El señor Fujisaki habia muerto

Una cadena de sentimientos encontrados se arremolino en su pecho

Fujisaki habia muerto…..

Su padre habia muerto

En silencio acompaño a la familia en todo momento durante el terrible trance

Algunos se conmovieron al ver el dolor que sentia, decian que era un joven en verdad agradecido que llego apreciar al hombre como a un padre

Y recibio tantos pesames y muestras de apoyo como Aoshi, Y Mirai

La noche anteriror a la lectura del testamento no durmio nada, el momento por el cual se habia preparado toda su vida se acercaba

- Que pensaran? – se preguntaba-, se molestaran?, me odiaran?, me aceptaran?

Mil y una preguntas por el estilo rondaron en su cabeza

Al llegar la hora de la lectura, todos estaban reunidos en el estudio de la mansion, escuchando lo que el abogado leia , pero con la cabeza en otra parte

El en cambio, deseaba que dejara ese parloteo sin semntido y fuese directo al grano

- En cuanto a la direccion de la empresa – leyo el abogado-, dejo la responsabilidad en manos de mi hijo mayor, de mi primogenito ..

- Ya era el momento – se dijo

- …..Aoshi – dijo el abogado

El resto de lo que dijo se perdio para el, fue el resonar de su nombre en la sala lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad

A su nombre dejo un fideicomiso el cual administara libremente sin necesidad de dar explicaciones mas que a el mismo

Con el espero que pueda hacer crecer su sueño del centro de ayuda para aquellas personas menos afortunadas

Me alegra que nunca haya olvidado de donde proviene y cual es su lugar en el mundo .. el de una persona que ayuda a los que fueron de su misma condicion, sin importar que tan alto se encuentre en estos momentos

Las ultimas frases fueron la bofetada final

No solo le habia engañado y puesto a Aoshi por encima de el, tambien en esas frases venia el recordatorio vedado en donde le decia quien era y que nunca seria nada mas

Todos sus sueños, esperanzas, se fueron como las frases al viento con las cuales se leyeron ese documento

Y el odio que sintio hace tantos años ya, renacio con gran fuerza

Mas no era ya un chico inexperto que manifestaba su furia en forma de rebeldia

Ahora era un adulto

Uno muy bien preparado para la venganza

- Gracias a ti .. padre – le dijo al difunto Fujisaki mentalmente-, esas son las normas de tu juego?, bien, las respeto

Sere solo el gran y fiel amigo de l 


	20. Sigue el Camino de tu Corazon

Capitulo20

Sigue el camino de tu corazon

Kaoru abrazaba una vez mas a Kenshin. Ella – a pesar de lo que la cordura le recomendaba-, no podia dejarlo solo, mas aun despues de ver lo mucho que la necesitaba

Con dolo sabia que ese no era su lugar, era el elugar de otra

Era el lugar de Megumi

Aun así ah estaba para el

Para Kenshin

El que nunca seria "SU" Kenshin

Este pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se anegaran en lagrimas

Kenshin al sentir como ella lloraba, sostuvo su barbilla con una manho haciendo que esta la viese directamente a los ojos

Que lo habra inpulsado a hacerlo, en que momento su corazon lo traiciono, sabra solo dios

Solo supo que al instante siguiente, estaba besando a su "AMIGA", como siempre lo habia deseado

Y ella le correspondia

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazon se sintio rebozar

Porque las cosas no podian ser mas sencilas?

Porque no podian ser el y Kaoru Felices juntos?

Porque ese maldito tuvo que meterse a dañar todo lo que tocaba incluyendo a Megumi, su propia nieta

Si, porque desde hace poco Kenshin conocia la verdad

La conocia desde el dia en que Megumi llorando se lo confeso todo

Estaba confundido debido al beso que ellale propinara en la oficina. Fue a hablar con ella y esta, no pudiendo mas y preocupada por la seguridad de Sanozuke en el hospital a merced de Yutaro y Genzai, decidio buscar ayuda en Kenshin

Pero como demostrar que el tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Sano

Como comprobar que el era el que entraba y asustaba a Misao con quien sabe que intenciones?

Como desenmascararlo

Como proteger a los que queria, ya que si alguien mas se atravesaba en su camino – como por ejemplo Kaoru-, no dudaria en hacerle daño

Lo primero que se les ocurrio fue hacerle creer que sus planes marchaban a la perfeccion y tanto Kenshin como Megumi se encargaron de difundir la noticia de su supuesto compromiso

Nada le dolio mas a Kenshin que darle la noticia a Kaoru y rechazar ese corazon que tato anhelaba y que la chica le ofrecia en esos instantes

Como lo odiaba

Despues era necesario poner a salvo a Sano

Para eso contactaron a Okina, y con una buena cantidad de dinero, obtuvieron la cooperacion del medico de emergencia de turno

Para todos Sanozuke debia morir

Mientras mas muerto, mas a salvo

Con sus padres trasladaron a Sanozuke a la mansion en Kyoto de Okina, dirian a todos que el seria enterrado en su ciudad natal

Y justo cuando pensaban que las cosas estaban mejorando, esos malditos secuestran a Tomoe

Que el rescate es una trampa para Makoto, lo es

Por eso Kenshi hablo y les conto la verdad, a Aoshi primero, a Einishi despues

Juntos idearon un plan para seguir a Makoto y ayudarle en lo que fuera posible

Solo faltaba que Megumi llamase, ella averiguaria donde tenian a Tomoe

Tenia miedo, de eso no cabia la menor duda

Por eso, solo por este instante, decido abandonarse y dar rienda suelta a lo que sentia

Tal vez no tuviese nunca mas la oportunidad de estrechar contra si a Kaoru nuevamente ...

Su mision era quebrar su voluntad, el no cometeria los mismos errores que su hermanita

El si lograria lo que querian

Y viendolo desde una perspectiva fria, no era tan desagradabe el asunto

La chica no era fea

Figura estilizada. De bonito rostro, largo y sedoso cabello, lindas piernas...

Si seria entretenido doblegarla y doblemente entretenido el encargar el niño que tanto necesitaban

La pusieron en una habitación aparte "separandola" de su amigo Yutaro, estaba sola y asustada

Era el momento perfecto, aquí y ahora comenzarian a minar la confianza de la chica

Al final, seria de lo mas docil, como arcilla en sus manos

Recostada en el catre con las manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos vendados, lloraba de miedo

Yutaro entro en silencio a la habitacion, el ruido de la puerta al rechinar fue ensordecedor y ella se puso alerta

Camino hacia el catre y solo se escuchaba el ruido de su pasos

- Quien esta ahí? – pregunto con voz temblorosa

El no respondio

Tomoe escuchaba como los pasos la rodeaban, sea quien fuese estaba mirandola, analizandola

Yutaro sonreia ante el miedo de la chica, se veia tan provocativa así de indefensa

Muy despacio se sento a su lado en el catre y ella se estrecho contra si misma e intento alejarse lo mas que pudo de l

El solo se cerco mas a ella y su cabello

- por favor.. – suplico Tomoe comenzando a llorar

una mano se poso en su rodilla y comenzo a subir despacio mientras otra le sujetaba por la base del cuello

como toda chica, habia soñado con ese momento, pero de una manera distinta

En un ambiente romantico, con un chico especial al que amara y que fuera tierno con ella

No asi

No de esta manera

Y con rudeza, el busca sus labios, mismos que tenian un sabor salado debido a las lagrimas

Ella no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para oponer resistencia, el tamaño de su atacante era superior, sus labios le dolian debido a los mordiscos que el le propinaba, sentia como el invadia con su lengua a la fuerza su boca, a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su falda

Tomoe seguia luchando, debatiendose, el se excitaba aun mas con cada movimiento, hasta que de un empujon, la obligo a recostarse en tanto el se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su abdomen

Ella suplicaba, rogaba, clamaba por piedad que dejara ir y solo escuchaba la fuerte respiracion que provenia de el

A el le gustaba esa piel, tan suave al tacto, la chica seria un buen entretenimiento

La sola idea de que ella era el camino para lograr los planes tan ansiados le llenaba de gozo, el y ella concebirían al niño que les devolveria lo que les habia sido arrebatado

Lo que era suyo por derecho

Y se imagino a si mismo como amo y señor de la mansion, como el gran señor temido y respetado por todos

Y a ella, como su sumisa acompañante que le suministraria miles de noches llenas de placer

Solo gemidos de satisfaccion emanaban de el

Solo sollozos emanaban de ella ...

Aoshi termino la conversacion, habia acordado con el señor Hajime que por lo momentos, era mejor que nadie salvo los involucrados se enterasen de lo planeado. Tanto el como Kenshin Y Einishi debian salir de la casa sin ser vistos, esperarian en el recodo del camino tres kilometros mas adelante a que Makoto y Genzai pasasen y les seguiriana prudente distancia

Informaria por telefono la ruta que siguen y...

Y que sea lo que dios quiera

Lo habia deseado tanto, lo habia ansiado tanto

Estar si, en los brazos de Kenshin, que el la besara de la manera como lo estaba haciendo

Así se imaginaba que seria, suave, dulce, delicado

Un beso lleno de ternura y de pasion

Solo que...

Esos besos tenian dueña

Y no era ella

Pertenecian a Megumi

Sacando solo sabe quien fuerzas de quien sabe donde empujo a Kenshin lejos de si con todas sus fuerzas

El pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido

- Espera!- le llamo al verla salir de la habitacion llorando

- Espera Kaoru –insistio corriendo en pos de la chica, mas al salir al pasillo, ella ya no estaba, se habia escondido en uno de los cuartos cercanos

El de Misao

Y tendida en su cama, desahogo toda su frustracion, toda su tristeza convirtiendola en llanto

- Kenshin – llamo Aoshi al pelirrojo al verlo pasar, subia las escaleras acompañdo de Einishi-, vamos ya es hora

- Tan pronto

- Ha ocurrido algo que nos puede ayudar, vamos en el camino te platico

- Dirigiendo una ultima mirada hacia el pasillo por donde habia desaparecido Kaoru, Kenshin dio media vuelta y siguio a Einishi y Aoshi

Las horas transcurrian inmisericordemente, ya pasaban de las 7 y no habia noticias de Tomoe, Yutaro o Makoto. Este ultimo habia partido a la cita sin avisar a nadie, incluyendo a Genzai, aprovechando que este habia tomado su medicamento y descansaba, lo dejo dormir y se fue

De los muchachos hace ya mucho que tampoco sabian nada, Yumi, Misao y Kaoru tenian el alma en un hilo

Se imaginaban lopeor suponiendo que los chicos si llevaron su plan de seguir a Makoto sin que este se diera de cuenta

Yumi tuvo que calmar al doctor Genzai cuando este desperto y vio que Makoto lo habia dejado

Pobre mujer, ignoraba que esa supuesta enfermedad del doctor, era solo la excusa perfecta que le brindaba a Makoto para que le dejase y se fuera solo

O si no como explicaria despues que de esa gran matanza el hubiese salido indemne

Tan solo esperaba la llamada de Yutaro con la confirmacion de que habian muerto todos

Y esta no se hizo esperar

Su telefono sono ...

- Hola?

- ...

- Yutaro!-exclamo a todo grito-, hijo donde estas, como estas, estas bien, como esta Tomoe, y los demas?

Yumi, Kaoru y Misao se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte, se acercaron al galeno en espera de noticias

Que paso?

Estan todos bien?

Cuando regresan?

Fueron unas cuantas de las miles de preguntas que las tres mujeres lanzaron al unisono

El rostro sombrio del anciano no era alentador, parecia como si estuvuiese buscando las palabras adecuadas

- Yutaro .. y Tomoe.. estan bien, lograron escapar

- Gracias dios! – exclamo Yumi, Misao y Kaoru chillaron de la alegria

- Pero...

Ante este pero las mujeres cesaron su celebracion

- Pero que? – pregunto Misao con un hilillo de voz

Un suspiro de tristeza, al mal paso darle prisa

Ocurrio algo, al parecer los chicos siguieron a Makoto y esto puso nervioso a los secuestradores...lo siento, hubo un tiroteo y .. ... lo siento – dijo comenzando a llorar-, solo ellos dos escaparon, al parecer Yutaro en medio de la confusion subio a Tomoe a uno de los autos que no tennoia vigilancia y condujo lo mas rapido que pudo .. me esta llamando precisamente del telefono del auto..., los demas... estan muertos

Al terminar de explicar lo ocurrido, el galeno se deshizo en llanto

Un agudo grito proveniente del estudio de los señores hizo correr a todala servidumbre hacia el, ellos tambien estaban a la espera de nuevas noticias, rezando por que todo saliese bien

- Aoshi! –decia el grito agonico, era la voz de Misao

Al llegar al estudio, la escena no podia ser mas desoladora

Kaoru estaba arrodillada en el suelo, abrazandose a si misma, desecha en llanto

Yumi estaba sentada en el sofa, con la vista perdida en la nada, como viendo algo mas alla de las paredes, como viendo recuerdos, en tanto las lagrimas corrian por su rostro inexpresivo como el marmol

El Dr Genzai socorria a Misao que tras gritar de desesperacion, se desmayo

El doctor lloraba en tanto relizaba su labor, cuando vio a los empleados en la puerta del estudio, petrificados les dijo:

Vayan pronto y preparen las habitaciones de las señoras, dos de ustedes ayudenme a llevarlas .. ha ocurrido una tragedia

Otros dos de ustedes que se preparen, La señorita Tomoe y ni nieto estan al llegar

- Y el señor Makoto? – se atrevio a preguntar uno de ellos

- Ya no volvera.. ni el, ni los chicos – susurrando-, nunca mas – luego gritandoles-, que esperan, vamos hay que ayudarlas

Esas palabras sirvieron para que reaccionaran y cumplieran sus instrucciones

Una vez que se quedo a solas, Genzai miro Victorioso a su alrededor

Habia ganado

Ya todo era suyo

5 años despues

Dos niños jugaban en el jardin de la mansion

- Makoto, Soujiro, vengan a merendar – gritaba Tomoe desde la mesa de jardin

- Si mama – respondieron los niños al unisono y corrieron en pos de su refrigerio

- Estas hecha toda una madrecita – comento con sorna Kaoru-, quien te hubiera visto hace años no lo creeria

- Si.. a proposito, hoy recibi un email de Misao, viene de visita

- Cuando llega?

- En tres dias, viene con Tsubame

- Que bien, alcanzara a ver a los gemelos?

- Y en caso de que no llegara antes, no los dejaria ir al campamento hasta que ella los viera

- Si.. los quiere mucho, algunas veces creo que en ellos deposita el cariño del pequeñin que se malogro

- Pobrecilla, al verla tan triste.. fue lo que me impulso a nombrar a uno de los niños como ella queria nombrar al suyo

- Pobrecilla.. ojala todo hubiese sido distinto para ella...

Kaoru recordo el momento en que ocurrio esa tragedia, acababa de recibir la noticia de la muerte de Kenshin

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo, sintio un frio que emanaba desde muy adentro y se abrazo a si misma sin poder contener las lagrimas

Luego escucho un terrible grito, como si de un animal agonizante, herido de muerte se tratar

Era Misao

- AOSHI!- grito desesperada y se desmayo

Del resto solo sintio como alguien la ayudaba a levantarse, paso por un lado de la habitacion de Misao donde el Dr Genzai la atendia

- Esperen- dijo-, quiero estar con ella

- Pero señorita, si me acompaña.. podra descansar mejor

- Por favor – suplico a punto de llorar

La mucama que la asistia la llevo hasta Misao, el Dr Genzai se sorprendio de verla y dijo:

- Deberia estar descansando

- Por favor – suplico-, no quiero estar sola... por favor

El galeno asintio, le dio un calmante y la recosto en el amplio sofa de la habitacion

Despues fue a atender a Yumi

En la noche, Misao tuvo los mil y un sueños

Mas que sueños eran recuerdos

Cuando conocio a Soujiro

Cuando este le pidio matrimonio

La primera vez que escucho la voz de Aoshi

La primera vez que le vio en el comedor familiar

Cuando lo fue a visitar junto con Sou a su departamento

El momento en que el le robo un beso

Y cuando este, le crtyo y le dijo que la protegeria

Despues

La imagen se desvanecio y se vio a si misma caminar por un laberinto

El laberinto de las ruinas corria y corria llamando a todos pero nadie le contestaba, hasta que a lo lejos diviso una silueta corrio tras ella

Mas de cerca supo que era Soujiro

Corrio tras el hasta alcanzarla, lo tomo del hombro con una mano, y al hacerlo voltear, era Aoshi, que se disipo como la niebla matinal

Misao lo llamo desesperada sin escuchar respuesta

Continuo corriendo y escucho el llanto de un bebe, llevo las manos de su vientre y este estaba plano

Busco el origen del llanto y se topo nuevamente con Soujiro que sostenia en brazos a un niño recien nacido

- Es precioso Misao – dijo-, tiene mi sonrisa y tus ojos

Misao contemplo al bebe que la veia con una dulzura unica y su corazon se lleno de alegria

- Queria conocerte – explico Soujiro-, antes de reunirse conmigo

- Que quieres decir? – le pregunto Misao, pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre la obligo a caer de bruces, se llevo la mano a su vientre y algo humedo empapaba sus ropas

- Era sangre

- NO – grito-, NO...NOOOOOO!

- Desperto sobresaltada, en su cama, una mancha roja crecia y crecia

- Dios mio! – exclamo Kaoru al despertar y ver el estado de Misao, salio corriendo de la habitaciona llamar al Dr Genzai

- Al examinarla el dictamino que habia que llevarla de inmediato al hospital, que le sobrevenia el parto

- Pero apenas tiene seis meses – dijo Kaoru

- Pues este listo o no , ya viene, hay que llevarla al hospital, cualquier probabilidad que tenga el niño, seran mejor alla. En cuanto nazca debemos meterlo en una incubadora

Ya no se dijera mas, Kaoru corrio para despertar a los sirvientes

Al pie de la escalera, las puertas principales se abrieron

Y como espectros salidos de sus tumbas, aparecieron por la puerta Kenshin, Einishi, Aoshi y un hombre al que parecio conocer hacetiempo como el tio de Misao, que escoltaba a Tomoe

- KENSHIN!- GRITO Kaoru emocionada, arrojandose a los brazos del pelirrojo llorando

- Pense que... nos dijeron...

- Es una larga historia – le interrumpio el pelirrojo, abrazandola fuertemente-, una larga historia – despues el mismo se solto a llorar

- Donde esta Genzai? – pregunto con rabia Hajime

- El dr Genzai.. es cierto! .Vamos, no hay tiempo, el bebe ya viene

- Tan pronto – dijo aoshi, si apenas se cumplen los seis meses

- Lo se, ya el doctor Genzai la esta atendiendo, ibamos a llevarla...

Mas las palabras murieron en su boca, el grupo de hombres corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de Misao

Casi a medio camino, aparecen en lo mas alto, Misao ayudad por Genzai, estos al verlos se sorprenden... Misao llama a Aoshi con un hilillo de voz, Genzai hace una mueca de genuino odio y sujeta a Misao por los hombros

- Su nieto murio – advirtio Saito-, ya lo sabemos todo

Para sorpresa de todos, Genzai arroja a Misao escaleras abajo, es interceptada por los demas y correntras el, pero ha desaparecido

No era tiempo de persecuciones, Hajime y Aoshi llevan a Misao al hospital


	21. Sigue el camino de tu Corazon II

Capitulo 20

Continuacion

El niño nace a la hora de ser Misao Ingresada, pesa menos de lo normal y es ngresado en una incubadora de la unidad de cuidados especiales

Misao se encuentra bien, y despues de un tiempo en observacion, es llevada a una habitacion

Ahora Misao sueña con la habitacion que le habia preparado e señor Makoto a su nieto, el señor Makoto miraba sonriendo la cuna donde dormia en su nieto

-Es el bebe mas hermoso que he visto – dijo, luego agrego mas serio-, recuerdas la conversacion que tuvimos?

- Si

- No la olvides pequeña.. no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas, nopierdas la esperanza.. y si algundia encuentras el amor... aferrate a el, no importa nada, si es necesario manda al demonio a la gente, pero dse fiela lo que sientes.. jharias eso por mi?

- SeñorMakoto...

- Es lindo mi nieto

- Se parece a su padre – menciono una voz tras de ella-, aunque digamos que tanmbien salio a ti

Era Soujiro

- Sou...

- El quiere conocerte antes de venir con nosotros Misao, no hay casi tiempo

- Quien,quien quiere conocerme?

- El bebe – dijo Sou levantando al niño de la cuna

- Dile a todos que los quiero – le encargo Makoto-, tambien dile a Yumi que ... la espero... dentro de algun tiempo..que la espero

- Esperara?.. donde, Sou, Señor Makoto –llamaba Misao, mas sus llamados caian en la nada, los tres habian desparecido

Desperto de golpe, aoshi velaba su sueño desde el silon, al lado de su cama

- Misao – se acerco al verla levantarse y quitarse el suero y demas

- Debo ver al niño

- Esperate, aun no estas bien, y el esta en la incubadora

- Debio ver al niño - demando

- No puedes

- Si no me ayudas, voy sola – advirtio tratando de levantarse

La decisión de la chica era fuerte, Aoshi se dio cuenta de eso, no podria disuadirla, entonces mejor la ayudaria

- Espera un segundo, ya vengo y te llevare con tu niño – dijo en tanto salia del cuarto

Misao hizo caso omiso, despues de ese sueño, sentia que debia ver a su niño

Se levanto y comenzo a caminar, en eso entro Aoshi con una silla de ruedas

- Te dije que me esperaras, vamos, sientate

- Acto seguido la llevo a la unidad neonatal

Como temia Misao, los ,medicos estaban en codigo azul, el niño habia sufrido un paro respiratorio

Lo intubaron y le dieron oxigeno

Al pasar lo peor, repararon en Misao, ella pido que fuesen directos

Sus pulmones no estaban bien desarrollados, si no es por la maquina, el no podria respirar por si solo

Y si pasase mas tiempo en la incubadora, no se desarrollarian? – pregunto Aoshi, aferrandose a esa vaga esperanza

- En el nivel que estan, no es posible

- Y que se puede hacer

- Nada – contesto el pediatra-, el resto de sus organos estan en estado similar, hemos hecho todo lo posible.. pro solo nos queda esperar a que el resto de sus organos colapsen, no pasara de unas cuantas horas

Misao no hablaba, solo veia a su bebe en la incubadora, con todos esos tubos y cables insertando y extrayendo fluidos de su debil cuerpecito

- Quiero cargarlo – dijo

- Como quiera – accedió el pediatra

Desentubaron al niño y se lo dieron a MISAO

Ella lo cargo y acaricio, el niño dormiaen sus brazos placidamente, hasta su pulso llego a regularizarse, los medicos explicaron que se debia en cierta forma, una respuesta del bebe al sentir el calor de su madre

Una enfermera se acerco hasta ellos con una planilla y le pregunto a Aoshi

- Como le pondrian a su hijo?

- No.. el no...

- Soujiro – dijo Misao-, soujiro. Como su padre. Y como su padre tiene su sonrisa.. y ojos

Aoshi la miraba conmovido, no se separo de ella en ningun momento, hasta que tres horas despues, el niño sencillamente dejo de respirar y su corazoncito de latir

- Ve con tu papa mi amor – susurro Miaso besando su frentecita-, el y tu abuelito te esperan ... que dios te bendiga mi angel

Aoshi estaba conmovido y sorprendido

- Como sabia Misao lo de Makoto?.. no habian tenido tiempo de decirlo

- No habian tenido tiempo de decirle a nadie la muerte del señor Makoto, todo lo de Misao acontecio tan rapido

El murio protegiendo lo que mas queria

Protegiendo a sus hijos

Ya que ellos eran sus hijos, no hijos de sangre directa, hijos de su corazon

Bien, cuando los chicos vieron el auto de Makoto pasar, le siguieron discretamente, por telefono informaban a Hajime de la situacion y la direccion que seguian

Ya en el aeropuerto de la base, Hajime descendio del avion y busco al jefe del escuadron de policia militar de la base, un antiguo camarada

El explico la situacion, y arriesgadose, reclutaron un grupo de voluntarios a sueldo que conocian como hacer muy bien su trabajo

La mision seria totalmente secreta

Por satelite rastrearon el perimetro del lugar hacia donde los ,muchachos informaron que se dirigian

Unos galpones de una vieja fabrica de telas

La situacion se volvio alaramante cuando Aoshi les informo que los seguian tres autos que estaban interceptandolos

Luego la comunicación ceso

Ellos habian sido interceptados por tres autos pertenecientes a loshombres contratados por Genzai

Por su parte, Makoto entraba al galpon especificado y bajaba del auto con el maletin

Espero como media hora, temeroso que no se fueran a presentar

Frente a el, aparecieron llevados en silla de ruedas Yutaro y una cedada Tomoe

- aquí esta el dinero – dijo Makoto-, ahora los chicos

- un momento, un momento – dijo uno de los hombres, tomo el maletin e hizo una señal

sabe que es deseperante?- continuo-, trabajar con un hombre que no cumple los tratos

- como que no los cumplo? Ahi esta el dinero

- pero no vino solo – ordeno por radio-, traiganlos

cinco autos entraron al galpon, uno era de los chicos

entre varios hombres les hicieron bajar a punta de pistola, los hicieron arrodillar con las armas en sus nucas

- ahora a contar el dinero – dijo el que aparentaba ser el lider-, ah, si, mientras que cuento e lpuede.. revisar la mercancia

dejaron a Makoto llegar hasta los chicos, Yutaro estaba despierto pero amarrado, Tomoe estaba cedada

- Tomoe, tomoe – llamaba makoto, y pregunto a Yutaor-, porque la cedaron?

- Para que no viera como hago esto- contesto, y para sorpresa de Makoto, se libero de sus amarras y saco un arma de uno de los laterales de la silla, de su bolsillo extrajo un telefono celular

- Yutaro .. – murmuro sorprendido Makoto-, como... tu abuelo, como pudiste hacerlo

- Mi abuelo, si quiere se lo paso – marca un boton y repica

- Hola?

- Abuelo, soy yo

- Si? estan ellas contigo?

- Si

- Perfecto, los tengo a todos aqui, ya los remato.. y a Makoto lo estoy apuntando yo mismo – haciendo a un lado el telefono y diciendole a Makoto-, esta en al casa a solas con las chicas.. que te parece?

- El...

- Planeo todo.. no sabes cuantote odia.. a ti y a tu despreciable gente. Y yo tambien.. bueno, no a todos, ella por ejemplo – señalo a Tomoe con la cabeza-, fue muy entretenida mientras estuvo conmigo – emitiendo un gemido placentero-, me excita solo recordarlo .. y saber que se repetira cuanto yo quiera

- Maldito!- grito avalanzandose hacia Yutazo ,mas este dijo:

- Cuidadito, cuidadito – puso la pistola en la sien de Tomoe-, seria un deperdicio no crees, no me atrae la necrofilia

Makoto se detuvo, y apreto dentro de su chaqueta la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo

- Porque..., porque todo esto?

- Lamentablemente, eso nunca lo sabras – anuncia antes de diaparale tres veces a quemarropa

- Uno menos – anuncia al telefono-, voy por los demas- termina la comunicación

Einishi veia con odio a ese sujeto, aunque algo le preocupaba, y al parecer los demas lo notaron

- Donde estaba Genzai?

Escucharon lo que le decia al señor Makoto.. la ira se apodero de el.. ese tipo se habia atrevido a.. , dios Tomoe, queria matarlo

Mas quedo helado al escuchar

"Esta en la casa a solas con las chicas.. que te parece?"

maldita sea, si algo salia mal, y Genzai se enteraba antes que llegasen.. el eracapaz de cualquier cosa

cuando Yutaro se acerco a ellos, Einishi intento arrorase contra el, pero el cachazo de un arma en su nuca casi lo deja inconciente

- cuñadito del alma – dijo a Kenshin-, ahora que somos.. cuñados por partida doble?

- Mas te vale que me mates, porque despues de esto te mato yo

- Oh por favor, me vas a decir que el tiempo que tienes con mi hermanita ni una metidita de mano le has hecho? TSK, TSK, TSK – chasqueo la lengua negando con la cabeza-, no me digas que saliste como el marica de tu papito?.. si es así puedo decirle a uno de mis chicos que te haga el favor antes de despacharte .. cortesia de cuñados, claro esta..- a Aoshi-, y a ti debo agradecerte lo bien que has cuidado mi empresa, despues que - fingiendo pesar-, lamentablemente ustedes se vallan, me tocara consolar a mi compañera de infortunio

Sobretodo despues que algun degenerado que no conoce .. la hizopasar un buen rato – a todos-,si vieran como gimio

Una vez que estemos casados la pasaremos en grande .. imaginense, la unica heredera y yo, traeremos muchachotes grandes y fuertes, pero mientras llegan sera divertido encagarlos... y encargarlos ...todo el tiempo

Ahora si me disculpan, ella esta ansiosa por que vuelva.. hasta nunca – a sus hombres-, que parezca que hubo enfrentamiento

Camino hacia donde estaba Tomoe, la levanto en brazos y la subio en el asiento de un auto

Al cerrar la puerta, un rudo seco, un disparo resono

Yutaro vio el vidrio del auto frente a el, estaba rojo

Llevo la mano hasta su pecho

Sangre

Volteo y antes de caer, vio la figuara agonizante de Makoto sostener un arma humeante

El panico corio entre los hombres, supusieron que estaban bajo ataque, tomaron a los chicos como rehenes y se escondieron en varias zonas

De un empujon, Aoshi logro hacer caer a uno de sus captores, y distrajo a los que sistenia a Kenshin y Einishi , que a su vez, forcejearon con los que les apuntaban

En medio de la confusion, una granada de gas inundo el lugar

Hombres con lentes infrarrojos militares y pistolas automaticas entraron

En la confusion sacaron a Tomoe del auto

Dispararon a los que amenazaban a los chicos y los sacaron de ah

La otra parte del grupo los cubria y disparaba contra los delincuentes

Afuera les esperaba una camioneta con Hajime en ella

Los subieron y los sacaron de ah

- Estaban todos? – pregunto Saito

- No – dijo Aoshi llorando-, no estamos todos.. perdimos a uno

Decidieron ir directo hasta la casa temiendo que alguno de los hombres escaparan y avisara a Genzai, y se toparon con la emergencia de Misao

- Como se habra enterado lo de Makoto?

El funeral del bebe fue simultaneo al de Makoto y las cenizas de ambos fueron esparcidas al viento justo como las de Sou

Ahora los tres estan juntos

La familia intento regresar a su vida normal.. en lo que cabia

Para Tomoe fue traumatico, mas al descubrir mes y mdeio despues que estaba embarazada

Apenas se recupero fisicamete, Misao decidio partir junto con Okkon – que habia llegado dias despues del incidente-, y Hajime para nortea,merica

Yumi se habia recuperado parcialmente de la noticia de la muerte de Makoto, pero ahora no era la misma, parecia como una sombra que se desliza, ya no era la mujer activa de siempre

Como si su cuerpo siguiese vivo pero su alma no

Su lama murio con Makoto

Cuando dos años despues murio mientras dormia, Misao dijo en el funeral, que seguramente habia ido a reunirse con Makoto donde este la esperaba

Seguramente era as

Entre sus pertenencias encontraron una carta para Aoshi, escrita seguramente la noche anterior a su muerte

Querido hijo:

Porque eso eres para mi, un hijo

Por lo tanto me doy a mi misma el derecho de decirte esto en esta carta

Te pido que no eches este consejo en saco roto

Tu amas a Misao , eso lo se

Desde cuando?

Al principio intuia que sufrias una pena de amor, no supe la magnitud de esa pena hasta el dia que te vi.. el dia de la muerte se Sopujiro

Vi comoun hombre desesperado de dolor y celos era victima de un arranque

Si, yo vi lo que sucedio en la salita

No te culpo y se que ella tampoco tuvo la culpa

Mas yo te digo, si la amas, lucha, aun sobre ella misma

No dejes que ese amor se pierda

No o dejes languidecer en la nada

Un amor que no es vivido es peor que un amor que no es correspondido

Ten todas mis bendiciones, no sigas mi ejemplo y lucha por tu amor

Tu madre que te adora

Yumi

En esa carta habia mas de lo que ella le decia, y ese era un secreto que seguro murio con ella

Pero era verdad

Todo lo escrito por Yumi era verdad

- gracias.. madre – dijo en su mente y su corazon

basta decir que un mes despues de la lectura de esa carta, Aoshi y Tsubame se instalaban en su nuevo hogar cerca de coneccticut... y de Misao

dejo la compañía en manos de Kenshin y de Kaoru, se sintio culpable porque ademas del trabajo de la empresa, ellos planeaban su boda

la luna de miel ya estaba fuera de discusión ,mejor la dejaron para un momento mas propicio

Megumi se nego rotundamente a hacerse cargo del hospital, contrato a un administrador que se encargara. Estaba harta de los interrogatorios policiales y temerosa de que su abuelo volviese para dañarla a ella o a Sanozuke , que aun permanecia en estado vegetativo

Por lo tanto, se traslado a china con Sano como lo tenian planeado en un principio

Ahí se desarrollaban nuevas tecnicas que tal vez le ayudaran

Y sanosuke despertara.. de eso estaba segura

Si tan solo supiera que no tenia nada que temer, cosa que comprobaron cuatro años depues del incidente

Un grupo de arqueologos pidieron permiso para excavar cerca de las ruinas del templo

Bajo ella encontraron un pasadizo sellado era la camara de las tumbas de los monjes, la que tanto habian buscado Soujiro, Aoshi y Kenshi cuando eran niños

Al abrir la camara, un fetido olor les dio de frente

Era un cadaver descompuesto de un hombre , el cadaver no tendria mas de cuatro años de muerto

Al parecer, Genzai usaba ese pasadizo para entrar y salir libremente de la casa sin se visto, se ignora como lo habri a descubierto

Lo cierto es que esa noche, despues de escapar, entro al pasadizo y para evitar que lo siguiesen por si habian alcanzado a ver la puerta, sello esta quitando uno de los maderos que sostenia la seccion del techo y creando un pequeño derrumbe

Ahora esa salida estaba sellada

Fue hasta el otro extremo del pasadizo, mas no conto con que el derrumbe fuera en efecto domino, y antes que llegase al otro lado, la otra entrad ase sello

Grito, pidio ayuda, cayo en la desesperacion y el panicio

Estaba enterrado vivo!

Caunto tiempo habra sobrevivido ahí solo sin agua, luz o comia?.. semanas, un mes?

Ironicamente cayo muerto sobre la tumba de Tsuki, el cachorro que asesino para ocultar ese pasadizo de sus dueños

- Tia Kaoru, quiero mas pastel - pidio Soujiro, extendiendo su plato

- Igualito al tio – penso

- Esta bueno – opino probando un poco

- Lo trajo Einishi.. este hombre melos va a malcriar – se quejo Tomoe ya resignada-, tipico, viene, conciente a sus ahijados, y cuando se portan mal instigados por el.. desaparece

- Cuando vino?

- Esta mañana, le trajo unos papeles a Shogo .. pero se que vino a saber de Sayo.. no lo conocere yo

- Es un terco, cuando va a ceder de una buena vez y va a buscarla?

- Cuando ella le de un buen susto, yo le digo que le de celos

- Por favor.. no me recuerdes cosas.. el bendito plancito ese de Einishi fue el causante de mas de una desgracia

- Y hablando del diablo.. donde esta tu cuñadita?

- En el conservatorio, hoy le tocaba suplir a una maestra que esta de permiso

- Ah – Kaoru calla por unos instantes y rie sola

- De que te ries?

- De nada

- Habla

- Recordaba como ustedes se la llevaban de las patadas.. fue un muy mal comienzo

- Si – dice Tomoe, una gran gota aparece en su frente-, un muy mal comienzo, lo bueno es que despues nos arreglamos – agrega viendo a cioerto perro doberman propiedad de Shogo que ahora meneaba la colita en señal de cariño a su ahora dueña Kaoru ya no aguanto mas la risa, reciordaba cierto cuento que le relataron sobre cierta chica que entro a cierta casa por celar acierto chico

Ese asunto creo un mal entendido de proporciones epicas

Por supuesto, debido al cargo de conciencia, trato de arreglar luego el entuerto

Y ya sea por cansancio, o por hastió.. o lo que sea

Se granjeo la amistad de la chica espiada en cuestion

De la chica paso a conocer el hermano – que no se explicaba como cada vez que se le acercaba, ella se ruborizaba al instante-, ( n/a: cualquiera en su lugar creren que olvidarian la vision de un Shogo saliendo recien de la ducha con solom una toalla?)

Bien, el asunto es que la chica le parecio al principio tierna, despues de conocer por lo que habia pasado y el valor y el coraje con lo que hizo frente a su maternidad, se gano su respeto y su admiracion

Y antes de saberlo el mismo, ya le pedia matrimonio

Claro, no sin antes enfrentar a un primo sobreprotector que lo monitoreaba desde el extranjero

Un hermano sobreprotector que los monitoreaba in situ

Y un loco amigo con infulas de hermano que no les perdia ni pie ni pisada .. aunque sospechaba que era mas por averiguar mas de Sayo que de la relacion con Tomoe ¬¬...

Mas de uno se escandalizo cuando Tomoe rechazo la oferta de matrimonio.. y propuso que para probar vivieran juntos un tiempo.. no queria atar a nadie a una familia instantanea sin que supiese donde se metia

Eso fue hace seis meses

- Ya termine mama – djo Makoto dejando su vaso de leche sobre la mesa-, vamos Sou... aun tenemos que ver mas

- El pequeño soujiro se levanto y corrio tras su hermanito, les gustaba ver a los hombres que trabajaban en las ruinas del templo.. cuando fuera grande, tal vez seria arqueologo

- Bueno – dijo Tomoe-, Que disfruten mientras le duren, se retiraran pronto de las ruinas

- Cuando se van?

- Mañana creo

- Oh, a tiempo para la llegarda de Misao

Y así veian a los niños correr hacia las ruinas que tantos secretos le han ocultado a los arqueologos

Era un dia soleado, de brisa fresca y cielo azul

Un cioelo muy parecido al que cubria el aeropuerto de paris, donde una muy disgustada Misao peleaba en la taquilla de boletos

- Como que sobrevendido? .. es un vuelo de traslado, se supone que el cupo es automatico?

- Sentimos la molestias ocacionadas- se disculpo la señorita-, el siguiente vuelo hacia Japon sale mañana a las 5 Pm, entretanto, nuestra aerolinea le ofrece una habitacion con los gastos pagos en uno de los mejores hoteles de paris

- Vamos Misao acepta – aconsejo Tsubame-, nada se puede hacer, yo me adelanto y ya.. solo es un dia de diferencia

- Pero Tsubame.. que va a decir Aoshi, no te puedo dejar hacer sola el viaje

- Por favor.. que me puede pasar?

- Mira, solo hay una escala y es en china y Megumi quedo de vernos en el Aeropuerto, ella si quieres se encargara de que tome el tralado a Japon

- Pero

- Yo me voy...

- Tsubame espera, no me dejes sola en paris

- Adiositoooooo – dice la quinceañera mientras corre y pasa por aduana

- Tsubame! –grita Misao,luego para si misma-, en buen momento se le ocurrio a Aoshi el firmar el permiso de viajar sola.. Tsubame esta me la pagas.. mocosa malcriada, dejarme botada en paris ... Aoshi me va a matar cuando se entere

Sin tener mas remedio, acepta la habitacion que la aerolinea le reservo

El hotel estaba ubicado cerca de Les Champs Elisees, extraño era demasiado costoso para o que una aerolinea costeaba normalmente

Fue hasta su habitacion

- Un momento – dijo al botones-, debe haber un error, esta es una suite.. no creo que la aerolinea apartase una suite

- No madame, esta es la habitacion reservada para usted – responde el botones antes de salir-, con permiso y bienvenida – cierra la puerta inmediatamente

Y ya que estaba ahi, Misao decidio inspèccionar la habitacion

Estaba decorada al estilo luis XV, con cuadros renacentistas en las paredes, grandes lmparas de cristal y rosas rojas en toda la habitacicon

Las persianas dejaban filtrar pequeños rayos de sol, creando un ambiente de penumbra

Abrio la puerta principal que separaba la habitacion principal de la sala de recibidor y dentro habian mas rosas y a un lado de la cama

Una botella de Champangne enfriandose y dos copas

- Definitivo – se dijo en vos alta-, se equivocaron de habitación

un portazo sono tras ella y por reflejo se volteo imnmediatamente

Parado junto a la puerta esta Aoshi, sosteniendo una rosa roja

- Yo diria que es la habitacion correcta – dijo en tono sensual acercandose a Misao

Ella no podia explicarlo, habia algo en la mirada de Aoshi esa vez.. que sencillamente le enchinaba la piel

- No crei que Tsubame si tuviera el valor de dejarte al final

- Oh , valla que si lo tuvo – bromeo Misao fingiendo enojo

- Ahh mi dulce hermanita ..crecen tan rapido

- Si, para convertirse en alcahuetes .Y a todas estas, que hace usted aquí caballero, no nos habiamos despedido en el aeropuerto de new Cork?.. como llego hasta aquí?

- Sabias que el concorde hace la misma distancia en la mitad de tiempo? – dice sujetando posesivamente a Misao por la cintura

- Que interesante –comenta Misao antes de besar a la mente ,maestra del complot que la atrapo en paris

En un avion camino a Japon., una chiquilla se reia sola.. de la travesura realizada

- Ahora como le explicaria a la familia que Misao no llegaria por lo menos en una semana?

Fin

Al fin termino, el fic mas largo que he escrito…20 capitulos y faltan los side histories

Gracias a todos lo que lo han seguido

Espero verlas pronto en los otros fics y en fanfiction. Net

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
